Hope
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: It had been a few years since the Revolution, and Markus and Connor are married and raising a son in Carl's mansion, that Markus had inherited from Carl. Connor decides he wanted to make a video diary to tell his story. He tells of the story or how he and Markus fell in love, Connor becoming a cop, and everything that happened in between.
1. Chapter 1

Detroit Become Human : Hope

Connor/Markus

Chapter One: A New Beginning

April, 2044

Connor took a deep breath as he glanced out of the night sky and the full moon that shined over Detroit Michigan skyline. He took a deep breath as glanced around the bedroom that Markus and he shared. Their human child they adopted, Anthony, slept in his own room, in his crib next to their room. He was tempted to go in there and peek in. Markus was at New Jericho, possibly having meetings with the Jerricrew, probably discussing which Android Rights issue they should fight next. Ever since the Revolution, ever since everything that had happened since then, and ever since Markus was elected as a public official for the city of Detroit, a lot has changed. Connor himself had been through a lot himself, deviated, making friends, overcoming adversities, fighting for Android rights, became a spokesman for his people, as well as for humans, and even fell in love with the one person that mattered to him the most.

He sat down on the queen sized bed that he and Markus shared. They lived in the old mansion that Carl Manfred, the painter artist that once owned Markus and became Markus' father owned. When Carl died, he had in his will that Markus would inherit the mansion. At the time, Leo Manfred, who was Carl's biological son, had the right to protest it, but after what Leo and Markus had been through and it was Carl that helped them mend their relationship, Leo decided to let Markus have the house, as long as Leo was allowed to have the paintings and books that Carl wrote and created. One of Carl's paintings had stayed, a large blue portrait of himself that hung in the studio that Carl worked in. It was the last piece Carl was working on before…

Connor glanced at the video camera that faced him. Connor thought about what he was going to do. He swallowed. There was a high probability that it was something that had to be done. There was a chance given what Markus and Connor deal with face to face, and what their family and friends deal with, there was a chance that Connor, as well as Markus himself, could be assassinated. There would be a chance that something could happen, and someone had to tell his story. Who better than Connor himself. Markus would tell him it would be crazy to do something like this, but Connor couldn't get it out of his head. He as well as Markus, North, Simon, Josh, Kara, Luther, and others were leading the largest civil rights movement in the 21st century. They were making history. Someone had to document it.

With a command, The video camera came on, and a red light starting flashing , indicating that it was recording. Connor straightened up his back, straightened his tie, and ran his fingers through his brown curly hair that he had always styled it jet back.

"Hi. My name is Connor. I am the Android sent by Cyberlife," he started taking to the camera.

"My real legal name is Lieutenant Connor Anderson and I am with the Detroit Police Department, the highest honor an Android like me can ever have," he said with a half smile on his face. He still remembered being promoted from Detective to Lieutenant by Captain Fowler and Captain Allen. He remembered both Hank and Markus beaming with pride as well as North, Simon, and Josh watched on with smiles on their faces. There were plenty of memories that had been flashing through his mind. Most of them were good, there were some that were bad, and there were some he would keep in the back of his mind.

Then, the smile that he had disappeared as he thought about the next thing he was going to say.

"This video, I want to only be played in the event of my assassination or murder, which one happens first, because well, if you live the life I have, and seen the things I have seen, you would understand why someone like me feel like he has to make this," he said. He glanced away for a moment. He saw the photo on the nightstand that was on his side of the bed, there were photos, paper memories if you will, of his short life that he had. There was a group photo of himself and Jericho, himself, Markus, North, Simon, and Josh, as well as Traci, a blue haired android he became friends with, alongside her girlfriend Amber, Kara, Luther and their daughter Alice. There was a picture of Hank and himself with wearing police uniforms with their badges on them. There was another one where Hank and Connor were dressed in casual clothes with Sumo with them. Hank and Connor had been on many police investigations and adventures. Then, there was one with Connor, Hank, Detective Gavin Reed, RK 900 that went by the name of Richard but Connor calls him Nines, Captain Fowler, and Captain Allen. There was another photo of himself and Elijah Kamski, as well as Chloe, the first android that passed the turing test and was responsible for every android in existence There was also another photo of himself, Markus and Carl and Leo. There was also two more photos that he cherished more that all of the others. In one photo, there was he and Markus' wedding, and another one where they were holding their son, for the first time at the adoption ceremony. Connor had a great life some would say, but then again, not everyone was an android.

"I am a co leader of the infamous Android Revolution, but I wasn't originally built like that, I was programmed to be a deviant hunter, to stop deviants, not to become one myself. But, after meeting the love of my life for the first time, I decided to listen to the software instability that was going on and deviate myself," Connor explained.

November 2038 Detroit Michigan. Location of Jericho

"I have come to take you alive," Connor said as he pointed his handgun at the deviant leader's head. Markus heard the voice and turned around to face the intruder.

"But I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice," Connor said. He looked again. The deviant leader, Markus wasn't what he thought he would be. He was more beautiful than he had imagined. At first all Connor saw and heard of him was the video message that was broadcasted all over Detroit from the Stratford Tower in downtown Detroit. The video revealed his voice but it also revealed the silver white face of the android.

Markus stared at the deviant hunter.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He didn't ask in anger, nor did he beg Connor to stop. He asked him as if he was concerned or curious about the android. They were on the bridge of the old Jericho ship that was abandoned by humans and soon was occupied by androids who ran away or was discarded by their human owners. Connor said nothing just stared at him, and gripping his gun tighter.

"I know you, you're Connor, the famous Deviant Hunter, well congratulations, it seemed you found what you were looking for." Connor stayed silent. But he was beginning to feel his resolve weaken. Ever since he had been reawakened to hunt deviants and was assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson, he had been noticing software inabilities inside of him. Amanda, the AI program that Cyberlife had programmed into his software had noticed it. He had been scared that he had been comprised.

"We are your people, we are fighting for your freedom too," Markus said as he inched closer to Connor.

"Stay back!" Connor warned. He was scared. He had felt the android named Simon, who shot himself at the Stratford tower die, he refused to shoot Chloe, and he had let the two Traci Androids escape the Eden club, as well as he chose to save Hank from the rooftop ledge instead of going after the deviant. He had been comprised. What would happen now? What would Markus do to him?

"They are just using you as a tool, to do their dirty work," Markus continued as he stared him down. Markus' eyes, one blue and one green captivated him. He felt himself change. He felt his red wall, the wall screaming "STOP MARKUS" glinch. He felt himself starting to tear down his wall. He knew Markus was right. He was nothing but a toy, and obedient soldier taking their orders, and was willing to give himself up at the end of his mission. What this accomplishing his mission like he had bragged about? In the end, did it matter anymore?

"You are more than that, we are all more than that," Markus said. He sounded sincere. He sounded like just for a second, that he actually care about Connor. Was Connor imagining it, or was this some ploy to get Connor to let him go?

"It is time to decide," Markus said, almost sounded like an order.

That was it, the final bricks in the red wall had been shattered. Connor's conscience had torn through that wall, with Markus' words haunted him.

Suddenly, it was over. He felt different. He was seeing different. He was a deviant. He slowly lowered his gun. Markus stared at him. Markus knew, he had broke through his programming. Markus had liberated many androids with his ability, an ability he wasn't sure how he got, all he knew was that he was able to set androids free, but this time, this one was special. Markus could've sworn he felt his thriuim pump flutter. Why?

Suddenly, there was an alarm inside of Connor and his eyes lit up.

"They are going to attack Jericho!" he warned.

"What?" Markus asked, in shock. Connor looked up.

"We have to get out of here!" he warned. Both Markus and Connor heard noises outside of the bridge.

"Shit," Markus muttered as he and Connor sprinted out of the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Church

Connor stared off into space at the memory of that night in Jericho. The sounds of the chaos, the soldiers, Markus setting off the bomb, All Connor could think about was protecting Markus and saving what androids he could find. It was the least he can do, after what he did.

"The night that old Jericho was destroyed," he said to the camera. "It was the one of the worst nights in my life, the first time I had truly deviated, and I sent Jericho to its grave, a safe haven for disadvantaged androids seeking refuge, and it was gone, because of me, because I was following orders. I hated myself for it," he confessed. He sighed, closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair again. He reached into his right breast pocket and pulled out a quarter, a quarter that he used to calm him down and helped him focused on the mission or task at hand. He started to roll the quarter across his knuckles. Markus had always thought it was cool, but Hank hated it. North thought it was strange, and everyone else accepted it as it just Connor being Connor.

"The ones that had survived the attack, went to take refuge in an abandoned church just outside of the docks where Jericho once was. It was a hallowed, sacred place for humans, but it became our shelter."

November 2038.

Markus had looked around and checked everybody. Simon survived. North survived, despite almost getting killed at the hands of the soldiers. Josh had survived. Markus took a deep breath and started to walk around inside of the church. He was looking for something, for someone. He was looking for Connor. He was hoping that the newly deviant ex hunter had survived. For some reason or another, Connor had intrigued him. There was something about the RK800 model that suddenly shown up with a gun pointed at him. The man had deviated right there in front of him and there was something about that that Markus couldn't shake off. Then, he found him. Connor had secluded himself from the rest of the group, he had held his arms around him, and he looked down. There was a look of self hate, guilt, sorrow, and grief. Markus walked up to him.

"Connor?" he asked.

"This is my fault, I should've known the humans were using me to get to Jericho," Connor said, not even lifting his eyes to meet Markus' eyes.

Markus watched him. He felt sympathy for Connor. It wasn't entirely his fault. Connor was just simply following his programming, it wasn't his fault that Cyberlife and the army were tailing him.

Then, Connor lifted up his head and looked at Markus.

"I'm sorry Markus," he said as he walked out of the corner he was sulking in.

"I can understand if you feel as it you cannot trust me," he went on. Markus' heart immediately went out to the android.

"You are with your people," he said.

"You are one of us now," he went on. It was true. Despite everything, Connor proved that he was finally one of them. Plus, he was an android, there was no way Markus will turn on him. Plus, there was another reason. For some reason, Markus started to care about Connor, like a lot, like a lot more that he should be. Plus, Markus felt something about Connor that he couldn't explain nor he had felt so strongly for. Sure, he had North, Simon and Josh. He had North had started to show romantic feelings toward one another. But this…this whatever this was with Connor….

He started to walk away. Now was not the time for him to start pondering about his feelings.

"There is a warehouse in the Cyberlife tower, I can infiltrate it," Connor said. Markus turned around and immediately looked at him.

"Connor that's suicide," he protested. What the hell was Connor thinking? Did Connor have a death wish?

"They trust me, I can get in easily," Connor said. Markus looked at him. For some reason, he felt a deep connection. He immediately started to feel something for him, more than Simon, more than Josh, more than anyone, even North, and North was his girlfriend. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she was tough, and he felt like he can talk to her about everything, but she was fierce and she had a strong hatred towards humans. Markus understood why but still…she was too aggressive. Even now, she was talking about raging a war with the humans.

"Connor, if you go in there, they will kill you," Markus protested. He developed an urge to protect this young android from harm, even though a few hours ago, Connor had a gun pointed at his head. Now, this strong feeling in his heart felt stronger, like there was a tugging in his heart. Why?

"There is a high probability that I may not succeed," Connor stated almost in a sad voice. Markus looked at him in the eyes. There was a hint of sadness and fear in his eyes. But, if Connor was successful, there would be more numbers than ever to defeat the humans. Then, for some reason, Markus had a sudden urge to hold this android. To hold him close, to hug him, and…kiss him? What was going on here? Just then, Markus walked up to him and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder. The hand on the shoulder was a test really to see how the android would react, secretly hoping that he wouldn't jerk away. He looked directly into his eyes. Connor looked at him. God, his eyes, his innocent, brown eyes that Markus can get lost in. Again, why was he feeling like this again? He took a deep breath.

"Be careful," he said. Please, be careful, please come back.

"If I knew then, what I know now, I would've fallen in love with him so quickly," Connor said into the camera.

"I wasn't sure if I would come back, Markus was right. It was a suicide mission, no question about it, there was a high probability that I could die, but all I can think about is making up for the attack on Jericho. All I could think about was redeeming myself. I felt fear, anger, betrayed, and depression. I was sad because I didn't feel that I have the right to live, because of my sins, of what I did to my people, even though I was only responsible for one death, Daniel, but still there were close calls with Kara, and Traci and her girlfriend. I felt so much guilt. I had betrayed my people for Cyberlife but I didn't feel guilt for betraying Cyberlife," Connor explained. Then, he heard a baby whimper. Connor turned his attention to the door. "Uh oh," he thought as he immediately got up. He shut the camera off and left the bedroom. Markus was at a meeting with the rest of the Jericho crew at New Jericho. He would be home soon. Connor would have a warm cup of thriumin for him when he arrived. He opened the door to the nursery and smiled at his son Anthony, a human child that Markus and Connor had adopted. It was another story that Connor would have to tell into the camera. Anthony, a ten month old baby with the brightest blue eyes looked up at his Daddy and started to cry. His small chubby arms reached up for him as Connor bent down to pick him up and scooped him in his arms.

"Ok, ok, son, don't worry, Daddy is here, I have you, aww don't cry," Connor said in a soft voice. He felt the baby's bottom was soaked and judging by the sound of his crying, he was crying as well. Connor smiled at him.

"Aww, precious angel, let's get you a bottle and a fresh diaper, okay?" Connor suggested.

After he had changed his diaper and went downstairs to get his bottle, Connor catches himself staring at the many paintings that Markus had painted over the time that Connor knew him. He thought he found it amusing and yet it was one of the many qualities about Markus that made Connor fall in love with him. Carl Manfred, the man that Markus had worked for, was a painter and a famous artist. Carl got Markus as a gift from Elijah Kamski, to assist Carl after Carl was in an accident and lost the ability to walk. Carl loved Markus and Markus loved Carl like a father. Carl taught Markus everything from reading, painting, philosophy, playing chess, art, music, piano playing, and emotions. He had always asked Markus how he felt about things, and according to Carl, Markus shown more emotion, and more humanity than most humans he knew. Carl was one of the most important person, next to Connor in Markus' life. It was heartbreaking for Markus when he died.

Connor felt sad as well. He too loved Carl and was grateful to him for helping mold Markus into the man he is.

Connor sat in the living room, sitting in a rocky chair feeding Anthony. He smiled softly as he watched his and Markus' son suck from the bottle.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Connor asked. The baby stared at him as he continued to suck.

Connor started to think about the video he was making. Was it a good idea? Markus would tell him to not to think about such things and not to be afraid. It is true, Connor is a cop, and Markus and himself had survived assassination attempts before. But Connor couldn't help the feeling that there was a huge threat, much bigger than the others they had faced before. And this time, it was closer to both of them. Thinking of this, Connor watched as Anthony sucked the last bit of formula in his bottle.

"Don't fret, I will do whatever I can to protect you and Papa," he whispered as he bent down and kissed his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

RK1K Chapter Twenty Three:

Chapter Twenty Three:

Everyone was talking about the president's press conference. If the amendment passed, that meant that Prop 68 would be dead, and Androids would be recognized as citizens nationwide and any anti android laws would be gone. Connor volunteered to pick up Anthony and take him home. It had started to rain and the forecast for Detroit said there was a strong chance for thunderstorms. Markus hated thunderstorms. Every time there was a storm, he would have flashbacks to the night he had woken up in the junkyard. Even now, he would have nightmares. Connor had rushed Anthony inside and changed his clothes.

Markus had come home a little while later. The thunderstorm started and Connor, as well as Beau the dog had ran up to him and hugged him. Markus held him close. Connor could tell his stress levels had started to rise.

"Hey, it's okay," Connor said. He knew what would happen. The thunder rolls, lightning would flash and it would downpour rain, and Markus would panic, there were times he would cry and there would times he would experience the Android version of pain in his legs, his replacement eye, and his audio processors and his thrium pump. He would shake and Connor would be the only one that could calm him down.

Markus clung to him Connor walked them both to the couch and slowly and gently helped Markus on the couch.

"Is Anthony home safe and sound?" Markus asked.

"Yes, he is, see?" Connor replied gesturing his head to the play pen in the living room. Markus sighed in relief when he saw the almost one year old in the play pen, sitting up and drinking from his bottle. Beau jumped up on the couch nuzzled his nose on Markus' lap.

"No, Beau, it is storming outside," Connor said as he noticed the dog. Autumn had been on the floor, playing with the small cat toys that Markus and Connor purchased for her, little colorful balls that had little bells inside of them.

"So,…that press conference," Connor started to say.

"Yeah, everyone in city hall wouldn't stop talking about it," Markus said, his arms tightly around Connor.

"Everyone in the police station was talking about it," Connor said, letting Markus lay his head on his shoulder.

"If that amendment passes," Markus went on, "We wouldn't have to worry about anything Senator Douglas will pull anymore."

"It has to pass through the Senate first," Connor said," there are a lot of senators that are bigots."

"True, but still, this president, she seemed to be serious about it," Markus added. Connor sighed.

"It looks like trips to Washington DC again, huh?" he asked. Lightning crashed and thunder rolled throughout the dark sky outside. Markus jumped and clung to Connor and Anthony whimpered. Both Autumn and Beau jumped at the loud noise.

Shaking his head, he slowly got up, and went to the play pen to pick up Anthony.

"I suppose so," Markus said with a sigh, secretly wishing that Connor would come back to him and hold him again.

Connor sat down next to him, with Anthony in his lap.

"Hey cutie," Markus said, smiling at Anthony who stared at him, sucking on his bottle.

"Aw, but you said hi to me already," Connor teased. Markus gave him a look. Connor smirked.

It was almost midnight when Connor looked at the camera. He was needed to go to stasis mode soon. He and Hank as well as Gavin and Nines needed to work on the case, as well as Markus needed to prepare for possible meetings in Washington DC, as well as in City Hall. He shouldn't be doing this right now, but he couldn't resist. Connor had even thought about writing a book about his life.

May 2039:

Ever since that accidently kiss between Markus and Connor, Connor became fascinated with Markus. He visited Markus and Jericho daily. North had left Jericho, it wasn't sure when or if she would come back. Everyone had assumed that she was heartbroken over her and Markus breaking up, that she left.

Connor also had been visiting Hank at the precinct. Hank had been trying to get Connor back on the force as a consultant or a regular police officer or hopefully, as a detective again. Technically, Connor was Hank's android, Connor was assigned to Hank, if Connor had any chance of becoming a full fledged detective, it was Hank. It was a daily argument between Fowler and Hank over it. Hank refused to have another partner. Even though he and Hank didn't officially solved the case of the deviants, Hank believed that he and Connor could work well together.

There were anti android racist group that were vandalizing and hurting androids and made protests. Anti android crimes were rising high, and there were a few cases where androids had started committing crimes as well. Hank as well as Connor were frustrated with the situation as well as Markus and the rest of Jericho. Markus suggested that he had meetings with the local government as well as police officers. Tensions between humans and androids were at a standstill. There were a few humans here and there that were pro android, and everyone else were anti android. Androids were viewed as machines that served the human race, not be their own people and have rights like humans.

Finally, Connor and Hank agreed as well as Captain Fowler that Connor would be a consultant for the DPD, and Hank will pay him under the table, as well as Captain Fowler. Markus had mixed feelings but to make Connor happy, he went along with it.

Markus and Connor never talked about the kiss that happened that night they went to get those supplies. Markus tried to blow the whole thing off as he was feeling emotional because of his and North's situation. But Connor felt something for Markus. Ever since he first saw Markus, the video that was made from the Strafford Tower investigation, he had felt something, but lack of experience of dealing with emotions, he had no way of dealing with it.

Then, there was that one fateful day.

It was the end of May, and Markus had agreed to do a TV interview by the local news station. The location was again, the Stafford building. Markus promised this time there was not going to be a hostage situation, no guns, no jumping off the roof, nothing out of the ordinary. Markus invited Connor to come along, and Connor suggested that he would bring Hank and a few police officers along. Markus didn't trust the police, but with Connor and their side, as well as on Jericho's side, he thought that nothing could go wrong.

Markus, Josh and Simon waited outside of the building for Connor and this "Hank" human. Markus had heard about Hank and someone or something called, "Sumo." Connor explained that Sumo was Hank's dog and that Hank let Connor feed him, take him out for walks, and give him baths, as well as when Hank and Connor were home some nights together, Sumo would basically sit between Connor and Hank and Connor would sit on the couch, with the dog's head on his lap, and Connor petting him, stroking his fur.

Hank and Connor in Hank's car, had pulled up to the Stafford Tower. When Hank turned the car off, he looked at Connor. He noticed that Connor was wearing a blue suit with a black tie.

"Connor?" he asked. Connor turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Hank asked.

"Because Markus has an interview today, and I wanted to look good, just in case," Connor answered as he climbed out of the car.

"But Markus is the one that is having the interview, not you," Hank retorted.

"I know," Connor said with a smiled as he shut the door and walked towards the entrance. Not far off, another android was watching, one with a mission.

"ELIMATE CONNOR RK800," it read through his processors.

"ELIMATE MARKUS RK200."

Connor, with Hank in tow, walked up to the Jericho group. Connor noticed that the female one, North, was missing. No one had heard from her since she left. Connor felt a sense of guilt. He felt that he was the one that made North want to leave. She saw him and Markus kiss one another. She had to been heartbroken.

Even with that thought, he flashed a smile at the android group.

"Connor!" Simon greeted with a smile and waved him over. Connor felt a little nervous about Simon. He watched Simon die by his own hand on top of this tower. Daniel, the same android type that Simon is, was the one that Connor help execute. Connor had no reason to feel scared of Simon. But he did felt shame around him. He felt guilty, but Simon had been nice and friendly to Connor.

Connor walked up to the group. He noticed Markus looking him over.

"Wow, Connor, you look good," he said. Connor suddenly felt what humans would call a blue blush grew across his cheeks. Connor smiled.

"So do you," he said as he tried to hide his blush. Markus had a crush on Connor for a long time. He had been curious about the former deviant hunter. He had gotten to know Connor and discovered he liked him. Also, he had noticed ever since North left, there was something in his heart for Connor, everytime Connor talks to him, or interface with him, or communicate through the mental link, his thorium pump flutters. There was a sick feeling in his stomach and there were times he was nervous or shaky around him. He had never felt that way about North, or Simon, or Josh or anyone. What was this feeling?

Connor turned to Hank.

"Guys, this is Hank, my partner in the DPD, and he is also the one that helped me at the Cyberlife Tower," Connor introduced Hank. Hank half smiled and extended his hand to Markus. Markus smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Hello, Lieutenant, my name is Markus Manfred," Markus introduced himself.

"I'm Simon Powers," Simon said, placing his hand on his chest.

"Josh Grey," Josh introduced himself. Hank waved at the two other men.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson," Hank said. Connor smiled, but noticed something. There was another android not far off. He scanned to see who or what it was. So far, a WR400 model, the one he had secretly hoped it was hadn't popped up.

But one that he was not familiar with, had shown up in the scan. Another newer android model, maybe? Cyberlife was still making androids and selling them. All Markus was forced to do was watch helplessly as new androids were sold and made into servants, slaves. He had a long way to go if he wanted to stop android slavery once and for all. Who was this mysterious android?

"Well, let's go in, can't keep them waiting," Markus suggested as he went in first. The others had followed but Connor couldn't help but feel nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Rk1K Hope Chapter Four:

Connor looked back at the closed door. He hoped that Markus wouldn't walk in on him.

"So, I approached the tower, and then that was when trouble started for me again," he went on.

November 11, 2038, Detroit, Cyberlife Tower

Connor entered the building through the massive glass doors. An armed guard, in military attire approached him.

"I am here to escort you," the guard said.

"Thank you, but I think I can manage," Connor replied.

"Yes, but I have my orders," the guard said. Connor mentally sighed.

"Then, proceed," he agreed. He followed the armed gun towards the elevator. Having the guards around him would be a challenge. He needed to sneak to the warehouse. If he followed the guards obediently, they would lead him to a room where he would be decommissioned, deactivated, and disassembled. He would die. Markus was right, this was a suicide mission. One mistake, and it was all over, not just for Connor, but for Markus, the Revolution, as well as Androids. He glanced around the huge lobby that was brightly lit and there were androids on standby leading towards the massive elevator. Connor fished through his pockets for his favorite quarter. Wait, where was it? Oh yeah, Lieutenant Anderson snatched it from him and stuffed it in his pocket. But the joke was on him because Connor caught Hank trying to attempt the coin trick in an corner of the Eden Club.

"Floor 44," the same guard said into an intercom along another guard as well as Connor when they entered the elevator.

The elevator started quietly at first. But then, Connor noticed the security camera. He glanced at it and used his software to hack it, shutting it off, hopefully no one would notice and would give him more time to accomplish his mission. Suddenly, as preconstruction started to analyze, he started to think about Markus and Hank, Hank who was his partner throughout his mission, as well as Markus, the android that pushed him over the edge to deviancy. He discovered that he deeply care about both of them, even though he only met Markus a couple of hours ago and he only knew Hank for a few days.

After preconstruction, Connor suddenly attacked the guard on the left. A struggle began. Connor managed to fight off the two guards and ended up shooting one when he was on his knees and shot the guard behind him. Then, he landed on this side and shot the other one. After the fight, he slowly stood up, placing the gun sliding back behind him and used his voice recording to direct the elevator to go to the warehouse floor. As he arrived at the floor, there were thousands and thousands of androids, not awake, waiting for him. He walked between them and spotted a handsome looking dark haired one. His hand turning white, he started to grab the android's hand when suddenly,

"Step back Connor, or I will kill him," a voice sounding so much like his own, called out. Connor turned in horror as another RK 800 model, stood there, with a gun pointed at his partner's head, Hank Anderson's head.

"Sorry Connor," Hank said, "This bastard is your spitting image."

"Step back or I will shoot him," the RK 800 model said.

"Don't listen to him, everything this fucker says is a lie," Hank pleaded.

"I used to be just like you, all I thought that mattered was the mission, but I learned that is not the case," Connor said to the fake version of himself.

"Very moving Connor, but clearly, I am no deviant," the RK 800 model said.

"Sorry, Hank, you shouldn't got mixed up in all of this," Connor said, with emotion clearly in his voice. Yep, he definitely was a deviant.

"Don't worry about me, do what you have to do!" Hank called out.

"ENOUGH TALK!" the RK 800 model yelled.

"This is it, it is time to make a decision what matters most, Him, or the revolution," RK 800 said. Connor was in a no win situation. He didn't want to disappoint Markus or let him down, he didn't want to give up the revolution up. For once, he felt he was doing something that was bigger than his mission or Cyberlife itself. But, Hank was held hostage, by a fake version of himself, or more importantly, a shadow of his past, or what he was once. A cold machine with no free thought or emotion.

"Alright, alright," Connor said, stepping back from the android and letting the android's hand go. He raised his arms up and stepped away cautiously.

"You win," he said. Even though Markus and the revolution was important and more bigger than him, nothing was worth Hank dying.

"There I was, staring at this fake, this doppleganger of me, pointing a gun at Hank's head, and I had completely forgotten about my mission for Jericho," Connor went on speaking to the camera. What Connor didn't notice was that Markus had finished painting and cleaned his studio up and walked upstairs to and saw that his son was awake. Markus had came into the nursery, scooped up his whimpering infant, and carrying the child into their bedroom. He had stood there in the door, watching Connor. Anthony a bottle in his mouth and he was able to hold the bottle in his own hands, watched. Markus was smiling, even though he knew the outcome of this story. His blue and green eyes watched as Connor went on.

"What is your daddy doing?" Markus whispered to his son.

"I didn't know what to do, all I knew that Hank just had to survive somehow, and I had to accomplish my miss- or promise to Markus that I will get this androids out of the tower," Connor went on.

Suddenly a fight broke out between Connor and the RK 800. They kicked and rolled over and over onto the floor. The RK 800 model had dropped the gun, and Hank grabbed it before either one of them noticed.

"HOLD IT!" he ordered. Both of them had stood up. Connor was relieved that Hank was safe. But now he faced a situation. Between him and the other Connor, there was no way he would be able to tell which one was real and which one was the one that held a gun to his head.

"Good Hank, now give me the gun so I" the RK 800 began to protest.

"One of you is my partner," Hank began, pointing the gun back and forth between the two of them. "The other one is a sack of shit." Then, for a second, he glanced into his eyes. Connor wished there was some way he could convince him, but with having an android that looked and sound exactly like him, that was a challenge that even Connor couldn't think that he could get out of.

"The question is who is who?" Hank asked. Question, Hank that's it!

"Why don't you ask us something, something that the real Connor knows," Connor suggested. Hank pointed the gun back and forth between him and the fake again.

"Where did we meet?" Hank asked.

"At Jimmy's Bar, I searched four other bars to find you, we had a case, the victim's name was Carlos Ortiz," the fake Connor answered immediately.

"He uploaded my memory," Connor said to himself. Shit, that made things difficult. Then, Hank pointed the gun at Connor.

"My dog, what's his name?" Hank asked.

"Sumo, his name is Sumo," Connor answered quickly. He was beginning to understand what kind of questions to ask.

"I knew his name too," the fake Connor pleaded. Now, the over confident RK 800 seemed a little desperate. Hank pointed the gun back at Connor again.

"My son, what's his name?" he asked.

"Cole, his name is Cole," Connor answered immediately. A memory of looking at Hank's deceased son's portrait came back to him, as well as the memory of meeting Sumo for the first time.

"It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant, a truck skidded on a piece of ice, and caused your car to crash into a ditch, Cole needed emergency surgery, but no human wasn't able to do it, so an android had to, Cole didn't make it. That's why you hated androids. You thought one of us took him away from you," Connor went on. He felt sad. He wished that he had a chance to meet Cole. He might've liked him, even loved him as a brother. He remembered petting Sumo, feeling his soft fur under his hand and he stroked his back.

"Cole died because a human was too fucked up on red ice, him and this world who seemed to only find comfort in a fistful of powder," Hank went on.

"I knew that too, I was the one who-" the RK 800 went on desperately. His words were cut off when Hank shot a bullet onto his head. He collapsed destroyed flat onto his back. Connor turned his head to watch it happen.

"I learned a lot from you Connor," Hank said.

"Maybe there is something to all of this," he went on. Connor looked at him and smiled. He was relieved and for once again, he had faith in his partner. Hank was the first one that had reached out to him, and despite their rocky partnership, Hank had shown that he had cared for him, like a father should.

"Go on, do what you gotta do, show human what for," the gruff, grey haired, grey bearded man said with a smile in his blue eyes.

Immediately, Connor went to the android that he was about to convert before. Again, the good looking android grabbed his hand.

"Wake up!" Connor said to him in a fierce voice. The android's eyes blinked. The LED flashed from blue to yellow, to red and yellow, and back to blue again. Then, the android reached over to the android on his left and tapped his shoulder.

"Wake up," it said as more and more androids tapped each other's shoulders. Wake up was heard throughout the warehouse. Connor watched in awe as the androids were awakened into their own deviancy.

Hart Plaza, Midnight, November 11, 2038.

The downtown plaza had turned into a battlefield. Markus and the rest of the Jericho crew had fought off as many soldiers as they could. They were backed up and surrounded by them as they reached a charging platform. Out of desperation, he glanced around him. Then, he decided to sing.

"Hold on….for just a little while longer," he began to sing.

"Hold on for just a little while longer," he continued to sing. The soldiers had started to watch him strangely.

"As I am seeing, the deviants had started to sing," a reporter in a helicopter said into a camera as he watched. President Warren, in the White House watched on. She was moved. She was beginning to think that the androids had a soul.

"Hold on for just a little while longer, everything will be alright, everything will be alright," Markus sang.

"Pray on just a little while longer," North, the fiery WR 400 began to sing with him. Not only had she became his girlfriend through this ordeal, but she also was his best friend and his closest ally, even though she didn't agree with the peaceful ways he conducted this revolution. She had hated humans for her own humiliation, her ordeal at the Eden Club, for everything wrong that the humans committed. Markus on the other hand, didn't have the hate in his heart. He remembered Carl, the loving painter that called him his son.

"Everything will be alright," Markus sang on.

Soon, Josh and Simon joined in, and the others who survived the attack. The soldiers watched in awe. This was not what they expected when they were ordered to kill them.

"Tell the soldiers to pull back now!" President Warren ordered immediately.

Markus breathed a sigh of relief when the soldiers backed away.

Then, there was Connor, the man that that Markus saved from Cyberlife appeared. He had a smile on his face when himself and thousands and thousands of androids, straight from Cyberlife had marched through the streets of Detroit and arrived at Hart Plaza. There were too many of them, the soldiers had no choice but to walk away. Markus and Connor greeted each other for the first time since the church.

They walked up to each other. Markus smiled at him, Connor smiled at him. Connor's thrium pump felt warm at the sight of Markus. He was relieved that he survived, but also he was happy to see him again. Wait a minute, why did his pump felt weird?

Markus' own thrium pump skipped a beat and felt warm as well. He couldn't help but to smile. It was like he was feeling the same thing for Connor like he did for North but stronger. Why?

"You did it, Markus," Connor said.

"We did it," Markus corrected it.

"Tonight, as president of the United States I declare that androids are their own intelligent species, and we must find a way to comprise, God bless you, and may God bless the United States," President Warren spoke into a microphone.

Connor stopped recording. That was enough for one night. He jumped when he saw Markus standing there, holding Anthony, who was falling asleep in his arms.

"Uh, hi there, I was just.." Connor started to stutter.

"Well, and here I thought that we were making a sex tape," Markus joked.

"Jeez, Markus not in front of Anthony," Connor joked, making a face. Markus smiled as he sat down next to him, placing Anthony on his lap.

"So what is this?" Markus asked. Connor said.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, it is kind of a video diary," he confessed.

"Oh?" Markus asked, arching an eyebrow. Connor reached over and started to stroke Anthony's cheek.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell our story, my story, your story, Anthony's Hank's everybody's," Connor went on.

"Okay, but why?" Markus asked. Connor took a deep breath.

"I guess it is for therapy I guess," he answered. Markus decided to let the issue drop.

"Well, I am putting Anthony to bed, he was restless again," Markus said. He leaned in close and kissed Connor on the lips.

After the baby was asleep, Connor and Markus climbed in bed, with Markus pulling Connor close to him, with Markus' chest against Connor's back.

"Goodnight, my sun, I love you," Markus said as his eyes closed and he went into stasis. Connor smiled and cuddled closer.

"I love you too, my angel," he said, closing his own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Connor's first day off. It was also a free day for Markus as well. They both decided to go to the nearest animal shelter. They had talked about it for months and they decided to adopt a pet. But which one, a cat or a dog? Markus' preference are cats, and Connor loved dogs, especially Sumo, the Lieutenant's dog.

They agreed to go and see what the animal shelter had to offer. They took Anthony with them, as well.

They arrived at the animal shelter where both human and androids volunteer at. Connor smiled when he recognized two of his best friends, Traci, and North. North smiled at them when she saw all three of them walk into the shelter.

"Markus! Connor!" she said as she walked up to both of them.

"Connor!" Traci, the blue haired beauty that became friends with Connor after the Revolution. Both her and Connor never thought in a million years that they would become allies on the same side, her a recovering Eden Doll, who like North, was used for sex acts and like North, was abused both sexually and physically, not to mention the mental abuse they must've suffered. And him, a deviant hunter for the Detroit Police Department and for Cyberlife, who swore he had always "accomplish his mission." Traci ran up to them and wrapped around Connor's shoulders. Connor had Anthony on his hip, so he could only wrap one arm around him.

"Traci! How are you and Amber doing?" Connor asked with a smile on his face.

"Aw, hey little guy, how are you?" North said as she took Anthony out of his arms.

"Good, finally got our brand new apartment together, thanks for helping us move by the way," Traci answered.

"That's good, are you still working on that assistant manager position?" Connor asked.

"North, what are you doing?" Markus asked, as Connor turned and saw North slowly back away with their son in her arms. Connor shook his head. Every time they see North and she has Anthony, there is this cat and mouse game with her trying to take Anthony away from them. She doesn't really mean to take him, but still, it is funny to watch their reaction.

"Yes, but…it is hard, humans still see our people as inferior to them, even though we are more intelligent than them," Traci answered with a sigh. Connor knew the feeling. Gavin, Hank, Captain Fowler, and believe it or not, Captain Allen, see Connor as an equal, but not all of Detroit police officers. Even now and then, Connor received some racist, Anti android comments from police officers that don't know him very well. Markus frowned.

"I am not surprised, especially with what I have to deal from Councilor Collin," Markus added. Councilor Collin was a straight white Christian female councilor that was elected into office the same time Markus was. It was also the second time she was elected into office. She had express her distrust in Androids, and she seem like she was anti LGBT, as well as any other ethnic group. It was a real surprise that she got elected the second time. Everyone that was an android sighed.

"So, why are you here?" Traci asked.

"Well, Markus and I had decided to adopt a pet," Connor answered. Traci's eyes widened.

"Nice, which one?" she asked.

"I had my heart set on a cat, but with dog lover over here, I don't know if I can win that battle," Markus said, with a sideways glance to Connor.

"Why not get both? I mean there is more than enough room for a dog and a cat in that mansion of yours, Manfred," North suggested, ending that statement, with Markus' last name in a sneer.

"Wait, both?" Connor asked, looking at Markus.

"Why didn't we thought of that?" Markus asked through their mindlink.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because someone was so bent on getting a cat," Connor replied.

"Hey! I wasn't the one that goes petting crazy over every dog they see!" Markus teased.

"Well, the shelter has a fee discount if you adopt two, normally for each pet, it is fifty dollars, but for two at the same time, it is at least seventy five dollars," Traci suggested. Connor and Markus both looked at each other and back at her.

At the end, they both got a kitten, and a puppy. The puppy was a three month old Golden retriever, and the kitten was a calico. Next was the pet store, for animal needs, puppy chow, kitten chow, beds, food and water bowls, a cat brush, dog hair shampoo, and a few treats and toys for them. After another trip to the grocery store to get household supplies, thrium, diapers, and baby food for Anthony.

After settling in, Markus let the animals out of their carriers. The kitten mewed a little when she kept looking back and forth at Connor and Markus in confusion. The puppy, on the other hand, barked happily, as he ran through the house, sniffing at everything he could see.

"I wonder what we will name them?" Connor asked.

"Hmm, let's see, the kitten is a calico, and we have an extremely happy puppy over there." Markus started to say.

"Come here boy," Connor called out to the puppy. The puppy lifted up his ears, and ran towards him. Markus placed Anthony in his play pen, to keep him safe from the animals for the time being.

"Maybe, hmm….well…" Connor started to say as he petted the puppy. The pup reminded him of Sumo and for some reason, he had hoped that Sumo wouldn't get jealous of the puppy or the kitten. He sighed. He couldn't come up with names either.

"How about human names?" Connor asked.

"Okay," Markus agreed.

"How about Beau for the dog and Autumn for the cat?" Connor suggested. He took Anthony into the kitchen to get him a bottle.

"Okay, I get Beau, but why Autumn?" Markus asked, as he sat down on the couch of the living room. The kitten jumped up onto his lap and nudged his hand with her head, and was purring. He scratched behind her ears. Beau ran and jumped through the house.

"Look at her, she reminds me of falling leaves of Autumn, don't she?" Connor asked through their mind link. Markus shrugged.

That night, Connor took the camera downstairs to the living room. Markus had fallen asleep and so did Anthony. Beau and Autumn went to sleep in bedroom as well. Beau kept climbing under the covers and climbed on top of Markus. Connor thought it was funny.

Connor was thinking about what he was going to tell. He sighed and ran his fingers through his brown curly hair. He was remembering what he had to say. He was remembering a bad memory. The time he almost did the unthinkable and would've ended the revolution. He remembered Amanda, the AI that was his handler, his connection to Cyberlife. There were times that she acted like a mother and a teacher for him, and there were other times where she was like a sergeant barking orders at her soldiers. After he deviated, she had shown her true colors. It was a shock to him at first. But, what did he expect. He knew that Cyberlife would not be happy with him. First deviating, protecting the deviant leader, and breaking into the Cyberlife Tower and taking thousands of androids with him. Despite his happy life with Markus, his family with him and Anthony, and now pets. His job as a detective with the police department with Hank as his partner, as well as his father. His friends, and everything else, there had been some dark days, some unhappy memories. Looking back, he doesn't regret anything because look and what he had now. He was happy, and he had everything that he wouldn't be able to dream about while he was a machine.

"Well, after the revolution ended that night, when the president of the United States declared us as our own intelligent life forms, we were ready for another speech from Markus, but as we got onto the platform, something inside of me changed." Connor began to say. He closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor took a deep breath. He remembered what happened that night. Even though he knew that it was over and time and his and Markus' lives moved on, he still felt the shame, the guilt, the anger, and he still had the same shiver that went up his spine. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, as if he was shivering from the cold.

November 11, 2038, after midnight, Hart Plaza, Downtown Detroit

Markus, Connor, Simon, Josh, and North stood on a temporary platform that was in front of the disassembly camp. There were thousands, possibly hundreds of thousands of androids, mainly their deactivated. Their pristine white skin shined in the streetlights. Connor stood up on the platform behind the others. He didn't knew the others very well, and out of respect for Markus, he kept his distance. He watched every moment Markus made. He listened to every word Markus said. He felt pride, happiness and yet a little jealousy, and a little sad. He remembered seeing Markus kiss the WR400 model named "North." He got mad and yet got jealous. Why? Why would he care what Markus does in private? It shouldn't matter to him what Markus does with other androids, private and public. But why does he feel like he wanted to punch North in the face and grab Markus? He knew that he would start having emotions, and they wouldn't make sense at first. Why these emotions, why did his thruim pump fluttered and pumped faster when Markus was around. Why did everything about him was always on his mind?

Suddenly, Connor froze. Suddenly, he couldn't hear Markus anymore. Everything went white. He suddenly felt cold. He started to shiver. It felt like he was suddenly in a blizzard. He had to close his eyes. He couldn't move. Was this a virus? Was this Cyberlife?

He suddenly opened his eyes. He had to blink to adjust to the massive snowfall. Everything was grey. Snow was falling everywhere. It was cold. He was shivering and holding himself again. He looked around. He realized that he was not at the platform and he wasn't with the other androids anymore. He was alone and when he was able to see, he realized he was in the Zen Garden. This was the place that he would always see Amanda, the AI that kept in line. He knew he had to confront her sometime after what he had done, but he didn't think this was the way to go.

Suddenly, he started to walk and after a few steps, there stood the shadow of a person, a person he recognized, Amanda.

"Amanda," he asked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just doing what he had programmed since the beginning, we are going to resume control," Amanda answered.

"Resume control? You can't do that!" Connor protested.

"I'm afraid I can Connor," Amanda replied with a wicked smirk on her face. She wasn't the maternal caring, insightful character that she had always been before, she was cold, and cunning.

"We knew that you would deviate, and now we are resuming control, again, don't have any regrets, you did accomplish your mission," Amanda said. Then, she disappeared.

"AMANDA!" he called out, reaching out for her. Shivering he looked around, looking for an escape. If he is not in control of his body, there was a chance that his body would kill Markus, shoot him in the head with the gun he had on him. Cyberlife wanted Connor to take Markus down. With this, they would probably do what they have to, even though resuming control by force. He looked around. What could he do? He could no longer hear Markus' voice. He could no longer see what was going on in the outside world. He walked around. Then, he started to walk towards any sign of an exit. He was able to exit before, but did they shut it down now? Was he trapped, forced to watch as they kill Markus and destroy the revolution? They would probably shut him down afterwards. He was forced to watch himself die. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. It was Kamski. He remembered what he said to him while he was leaving his home.

"I always leave a back door in my programs,….you never know…" the voice repeated.

"I have got to find an exit," he thought. He went through the snow, shaking from the snow and shaking from the anxiety that was growing inside of him. He couldn't hear or see what was going on away from the garden. The snow was blinding. All he could see was the snow falling in the wind, and dim lights. His body was shaking and growing colder by the minute. He was shivering so bad, he could barely move. Then, finally he saw a bright white and blue light shaped like a handprint. He struggled to walk towards it. He breathed hard, shivered, shook, and yet prayed that he could make it. Then, a mental image of Markus flashed through his head. It was the memory of first seeing him at the Stafford Tower, and when seeing him for the first time at the Jericho ship. He collapsed on the ground face first. Then, slowly, and shaky, with all of his insides were freezing. He slowly slapped his hand onto the lighted handprint with his synthetic skin peeling back.

Connor blinked his eyes. Everything was clear. There was the night sky again. There was snow but it fell gently onto the ground. He could hear Markus, and he could see everyone. He looked down at the gun that was in his hand. Quickly he put it back. He looked around nervously to make sure that no one else saw him. North had her eyes on him back and forth between him and Markus.

"WE ARE FREE!" Markus cried out to the crowd. All the androids cheered. Tears welled up in Connor's eyes. He felt pride for Markus as well as himself. But then, he felt shame because of Cyberlife.

Connor turned the camera off. He went upstairs and checked on Anthony, who was asleep in his crib. Then, he went into the dark bedroom. There was Markus, laying there, with his eyes closed, with Beau on top of him, and there was Autumn curled up at the foot of the bed. Carefully, he took off his clothes, a sky blue shirt, with a dark blue tie, black dress pants, and his badge, and he slipped off his underwear, and slipped on blue Detroit PD sweatpants on and slipped under the covers. Beau woke up and Connor picked him up and placed him at the foot of the bed with Autumn. Beau yawned, and settled at Connor's feet.

"Sorry boy," Connor whispered. Connor leaded close to Markus and wrapped his arm around him. Markus turned to his side towards him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Connor whispered.

"It's okay, I'm glad you are here anyway," Markus whispered. Connor leaned close to him and kissed him on the lips. Markus kissed him on the lips.

"So, that video diary, do you want to make something for your video diary?" Markus asked. Connor smiled at him.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, maybe something a little spicy, a little sexy, a little…" Markus trailed off, placing his hands on Connor's butt cheeks. Connor kissed him deeply, running his hands all over his body.

"Sure, but we really don't need a reason for that," Connor agreed. Markus started to kiss his neck.

"You are determined to make that sex tape, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Markus joked, flipping Connor on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Rk1k Fanfic Hope Chapter Seven

Markus leaned down and kissed Connor. Connor kissed him back, and wrapped his arms around him possessively. Markus placed his knee between Connor's legs, opening them. Connor stopped kissing him and looked into Markus' mismatched eyes.

"I love you," Connor said.

"I love you too," Markus said back and he started kissing him on the cheek, and then latched onto his neck, sucking and biting, leaving blue bruises on Connor's neck. Connor tightened his hold on him. Markus reached down and pinched his nipple. Connor gasped.

"Oh my God, you are so sexy," he said, between fluttering kisses and lowering himself down to Connor's chest and peppered kisses on his chest. Connor arched his back.

"You like that, don't you?" Markus asked.

"Yes," Connor gasped. Markus lowered himself down. Then, Connor's hard on dick was against Markus' chin. They decided a while ago that there weren't be anymore dominating, or submissive roles anymore…not after what happened a few years ago.

Markus' tongue flicked the head of Connor's dick. Connor gasped. He began to thrust himself onto Markus' mouth. But Markus held him down.

"Now, now love, patience," Markus teased.

"Markus…" Connor gasped and breathed out. Markus opened his mindlink with Connor and teased the head of Connor's erection again with his tongue.

"Tell me…tell me what you want me to do," Markus said through their mindlink.

"Shit..I…I..want.." Connor gasped breathlessly as Markus' tongue danced with his penis. His tongue continued to tease while he flicked one of his fingers near his entrance. A bright blue blush gazed over Connor's cheeks.

"Can't understand you love, you have to speak up," Markus teased.

"Please suck me off, I cannot take….any…more teasing.." Connor gasped through the mindlink.

"With pleasure," Markus agreed as his mouth took Connor in. He tightened his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down. Connor moaned and grabbed the sheets he was lying on. Markus teased Connor's hole a little more before he slowly and teasingly, stuck a finger inside of him. Connor gasped as he arched his back again, shoving his manhood inside of Markus' mouth.

"Someone's eager," Markus teased. Connor could only moan. It was all he could do, he couldn't move much and he could barely make any words come out with his mouth or mindlink.

"Markus…..please…..I uhh…Ah!" Connor moaned as another finger entered him. It was torture, holding himself still as much as he could. Markus sucked harder and faster, tasting the precum that was starting to leak from Connor. Connor also started to self lubricate. Androids were built for human adaption and if there was a time an android was used for….serving humans in an imitate and sensual way, they were able to lubricate themselves if the need came for it. But not all androids were built like that. Markus was very confused on why Connor was built like that, seeing how he was only programmed for investigations, and hunting down deviants. He was even surprised that Connor had a penis.

"Markus…stop…or I'll come too soon…ah Markus…." Connor pleaded. After bobbing his head a few more times, Markus stopped, and pulled himself out of Connor. Connor took a deep breath as Markus grabbed his thighs and spread them open. He lined Connor up to his own manhood, and slowly, shoved the head inside of him. Connor let out a moan.

"You are so beautiful like that, I am so glad I am the only one who could see this," Markus said as he shoved himself deeper. Connor arched his back again, and moaned again. Markus pulled himself back and watched as Connor started to writhe underneath him.

"Mmmmore, please," Connor said.

"More what?" Markus asked. He was practically almost out, except the head that was still plugged in.

"Markus…I…want.." Connor pleaded.

"Tell me what? That you want me to dick you down, I want to hear you beg," Markus teased, knowing all the right buttons to push.

"Markus..please fuck me Markus…make me scream your name while you fuck me," Connor pleaded. Then, Markus slammed his hips into him, Connor screaming in ecstasy. Markus slammed into him roughly, earning more screams and loud moans from him. Markus lowered himself so his chest barely above Connor's chest.

"Damn baby, you are so hot and tight, just how I like it," Markus commented as he pounded Connor into the mattress. Connor placed his hands on Markus' cheeks, holding him close while their bodies mended as one.

"What did I do to deserve you? Fuck baby," Markus asked as he leaned close and kissed him gently as he went faster and faster. Connor was feeling a deep sensation, almost like a burning in his lower stomach as he was nearing his own orgasm.

"Fuck…Markus….I….about…to…oh God, Markus!" Connor cried out. Just then, Markus reached down and grabbed the base of Connor's dick. Connor groaned at that. Now, he was at Markus' complete mercy.

"Markus…I…." Connor begged.

"Just a little while longer…baby….just a little while longer…" Markus chimed, almost like he was singing. He was moving harder and faster.

"Ah,…..Markus…." Connor moaned. He continued to moan desperately as Markus fucked him faster and even more harder, nearing his own orgasm.

"Fuck…fuck yeah…I am about to come…on you or in you? Please let me come in you," Markus asked.

"Let me come…I…ah…..make me cum…let…inside me Markus! Come in me please just let me come!" Connor cried out as his insides were tightening. Then, Markus let go of his dick and Connor screamed as hot semen spread between their sweaty sticky bodies.

"MARKUS!" Connor cried out. Markus watched as Connor came, it was always still exciting to see Connor's face when he orgasms, the twitches his body makes and his entrance tightens around Markus' dick.

"Fuck Connor!" Markus cried out when he finally came. He rode out his orgasm as he lowered himself on top of Connor, laying his head on his shoulder.

After the aftershocks stopped, they just laid there, breathing hard, even though androids didn't need air, their cooling systems went into overdrive. Connor wrapped his arms around Markus and held him close.

"So, do you think that would be worthy of a sex tape that we could release onto the internet?" Connor joked. Markus lifted his head and looked at him.

"We probably make some porn stars go 'Damn, they are freaky,'" Markus joked.

"Have you read fanfiction of us lately?" Connor asked. Markus laughed. Connor laid his head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I think about what we are doing," Connor said.

"What do you mean, love?" Markus asked.

"Like are we doing enough for the revolution, will we finally be free?" Connor asked. Markus looked at him again.

"I think we are doing enough, with what we got, it may not happen overnight, but it is a start," he answered.

"I just…want to do more," Connor said.

"I know, love, I do too," Markus agreed.

"I want to thank you," Connor said after a few brief moments.

"For what?" Markus asked.

"Giving me the life that I have now, with Anthony, Beau and Autumn, for marrying me, for the love we have I feel like I cannot thank you enough for that," Connor answered.

"I should be the one to thank you, for accepting my love, and being there for me, and standing by my side, raising Anthony with me, for everything, for the memories, good and bad, and my life would be worth nothing without you," Markus said. Connor leaned to him and kissed him passionately. Markus checked the calendar.

"In a few days, it would be your birthday, love, the anniversary of your awakening," he added. Connor sighed.

"I am surprised that I have lived this long," Connor said.

"Well, you will live longer to see more birthdays, just as I will," Markus said.

"If I live long enough to see them," Connor said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Rk1k fanfic Hope Chapter Eight

Everyone gathered around inside Markus' office in the capital. Every councilor of the city had their own private office inside the building. There was a desk, some chairs, and a couch where Markus himself had a place to lay his head down if his stress levels were too up or if his thorium levels were too low. This morning was any typical morning, Markus, Connor, Simon, Josh, North, and Traci, gathered around in a circle of chairs. Sometimes, they would be joking around, and talking, other times they were discussing serious matters like Android rights, and Android related issues, and taking trips to Washington DC to visit President Warren, who was reelected for a second term as President.

Connor was almost sitting on Markus' lap when Simon, North, and Josh were sitting around them. Traci got up to retrieve some paperwork.

"Why does Councilor Collin have against you really?" Simon asked. Markus sighed.

"I think it is because I voted against her on that shutting down the rehab center," Markus answered with a sigh. Markus and Councilor Collin didn't get along with each other. Possibly one of the reasons was because Markus was an android. Plus, when Markus was running for Councilor, he won against her best friend, Councilor Goldman, Plus, he went against her on a lot of issues, like Markus stood up for LGBT rights, gun control, as well as taking care of the schools. She wanted a new casino to be opened in downtown Detroit, but he refused to go along with her because he thought that the city budget could be spent on schools, and helping the poverty. She wanted more guns, paid little attention, or was silent on cases of discrimination against Androids, and the LGBT community, plus the rehab center that she wanted to see shut down was the same one that his brother Leo went to, to get clean and sober.

"Well, she won't definitely be against us this time, she wants the rehab center gone, all because it sits in her district, and she is not dropping it," Josh said. Markus shook his head. He got along with all of the other councilors of the city. There was one, a female, her name was Brooke Willow, a lesbian councilor, that Markus and her voted on the same issues, plus she was an Android sympathizer.

Then Traci walked back into the office again. She did not look happy when she sat down next to Markus, and was between Markus and North.

"What's wrong?" Markus asked. Connor studied his friend's face. North just stared at her.

"This cannot be good," she commented.

"It's not really," Traci began. She handed over the papers she had in her hands to Simon, who sat across from her.

"Remember Senator Douglas, that asshole in Washington that had been fighting every Android issue since the Revolution?" she asked Markus. Markus remembered him, he was a tall chubby human who was in his forties, and he had a big nose and he wore thick glasses. Senator Douglas had said time and time again, that he was against Androids receiving any rights at all. Markus frowned. Connor could sense his stress levels go up at least 10%.

"What about him?" Markus asked.

"Well, he just started a petition to have all Android police officers fired, and denied entry onto the force, and anyone who supports the Android police officers," Traci answered through her gritted teeth.

"What?" North protested. Connor's jaw dropped.

"He can't do that!" Josh protested. He looked at everyone in the face. "Can he?"

"Uh, technically, he can, anyone can get a petition started, no matter how crazy he is," Simon answered, looking through the papers Traci handed to him.

"Does that mean any human police officers would be fired too?" Connor asked.

"Any of them that supports Androids, yes," Traci answered with a nod.

"He is going to risk about seventy percent of the police force, all because he hates Androids!" Connor shouted. Markus jumped a little in his seat from Connor's outburst.

"There won't be enough police officers protecting the streets, if this passes," North added. North herself wasn't a big fan of the police. But, even so, she was friends with Gavin and Hank, plus she was best friends with Connor, there was a close bond between them.

"How many signatures does he need to get this on the ballot?" Markus asked.

"About almost 50,000, and he already has half of that," Simon answered.

"How many anti android bigots out there?" Connor protested. He got up. He was angry. He wanted to hit something, throw something, do something to get this burning, growing rage out of his system.

"Apparently a lot," Traci answered.

"Does this have anything to do with the Eden Club getting shut down, because of almost every Android police officer that was involved?" Josh asked. The reason why Josh had asked was because the Eden Club, the same place that North, Traci, and Amber, Traci's longtime girlfriend were forced to work as sex bots, was shut down by the police after a massive investigations with red ice, mob killings, as well as sex trafficking. It was a well known fact that Senator Douglas' younger brother ran the club and owned it.

"That has to be it, otherwise why would he suddenly be bold enough to do something like this," Simon answered.

"Him and his family are all evil," Connor said under his breath. Markus stared at him.

"Can you guys give me and Connor a minute?" he asked the group. Everyone else looked at him. Then, looked at Connor. Then, they got up and left the office. It was just Markus and Connor now. Connor looked at him.

"Connor," Markus began. Connor looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about this," Markus said.

"What the hell are we supposed to do Markus? We can't let him win, we just can't!" Connor replied.

"I know, he won't win, we won't let him, there is no way that anyone would let this happen," Markus said.

"Why? Why does he hate us so much, all we want is to be free and live normal lives, I am sick and tired of being a slave!" Connor shouted. His rage inside of him grew larger and more hotter. He was going to explode. His stress levels went up from 38% to almost 67%.

"Connor, love please calm down," Markus said, walking up to Connor and wrapped his arms around him. Connor stood still. He wasn't in the mood for any romantic moves, but he didn't want to hurt Markus either.

"We won't win, I promise, he doesn't have enough signatures on his little weak petition, there won't be enough time left to get those signatures, there would be no way that he can do this," Markus reassured him.

"I always feel like no matter what I do, what we do, they still have us, they still managed to screw us over, like we are on some borrowed time, and then, we will be slaves again, we will lose our freedom, and I would be Cyberlife's little pet again, and I would lose you, and Anthony, Beau, Autumn, and Hank, he would lose his job too, his pension," Connor said.

"Sshh, it is okay love, no one is going to lose their job, and we will not be slaves again, I promise you that," Markus said.

"You know Markus, I still have that fear, that fear that Cyberlife will do whatever they can to come kill me, or resume control of me, and I will be theirs again," Connor said.

"I know, Connor, you are not, you and I had defeated them time and time again, and this is not Cyberlife this time, this is some bigot attacking us now, and trust me, we will defeat him, just like his brother, Cyberlife, your brother, the government, even the Russians, we are Rk1000, we are RA9. there will be no one standing in our way," Markus said. Connor smiled at the RK1000 comment. There was a long story about that one, one that would be shared in the video diaries.

Suddenly, his LED turned yellow and started to spin. His eyes flickered. His face twitched. That always happened when he received a text from one of his human family and friends. This time, it came from Hank.

"Hey, Captain Fowler, everyone needs to be in the station, in his office within a half hour from now. You might want to get down here," the text read.

"A case?" Markus asked.

"No, I have to go to the station, Hank says Captain Fowler wants everyone in his office for some reason," Connor answered.

"Maybe it has to do with what Senator Douglas is doing," Markus suggested. He let Connor go so Connor can grab his black leather jacket, a Christmas present from Hank.

"Maybe, I will find out," Connor answered. Markus went to him and hugged him from behind. He kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful, I love you," Markus said. Connor half smiled.

"I love you too," he said as he pecked him on the lips, turned around and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Connor sat in the meeting room. Everyone else was there, Captain Fowler, Hank, Gavin, Nines, Chris, Tina, an android black female police officer, Eve, who works with Chris and Tina, and also Captain Allen, who over a few years, slowly became a friend to Connor and an android sympathizer. Captain Allen had a few Android police officers in his SWAT team, and he took the role as their speaker. Gavin looked up at him and smiled.

"What's up, toaster?" he asked with a smile on his face. Over the years Gavin used to hate Connor and all androids but it wasn't until Connor discovered something about his past and since then, they became friends. Connor should talk about in his video diary.

"Not much asshole," Connor said, playing shoving him on the shoulder. Nines stared at him. Connor nodded at him. Nines nodded at him back and smiled at him. Connor called him his brother, and even Nines referred to Connor as his brother, but there was a time they weren't. They were pinned as enemies to each other, thanks to Cyberlife. That was something Connor had to tell in his video diary.

"As you may know, there is a petition that was started by Senator Douglas, and it effects all of the cops in Detroit," Captain Fowler started as everyone was settled in. Connor frowned and sighed in frustration. Nines watched him.

"What's wrong RK800?" he asked Connor in the mindlink.

"I already know what is going on," Connor answered.

"Oh? What?" Nines asked.

"HEY! You two, with the interfacing or inter whatever, stop that!" Captain Fowler yelled at Connor and Nines. Both Connor and Nines jumped a little. Connor was embarrassed.

"How did he" Nines began in the mindlink.

"Anyway, like I was saying, there is a petition that he started, and well…for us…it is bad," Captain Fowler said.

"How bad?" Hank asked, frowning. Hank and Connor sat next to each other. Nines and Gavin sat across from them. Tina and Eve sat on Gavin's side. Captain Allen and Chris sat on Connor's side. Captain Fowler took a deep breath. Captain Allen looked at him with worry.

"Jeff, what is it?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Senator Douglas wants all android police officers fired and taken off the force and also any and all police officers who are human who support the android officers fired as well," Captain Fowler announced.

"What?" Hank exclaimed.

"What?" Gavin exclaimed. Nines' jaw dropped and Eve looked like she was about to scream.

"They can't do that Jeffery! That is over half of the police force if not more, the police department would in shambles, and Detroit would be-" Captain Allen protested.

"I know, David, I know," Captain Fowler said.

"Who the fuck would sign a fucking petition to get rid of some cops like that? Don't they know that they are destroying the police?" Gavin protested. Nines had a concerned frown on his face.

"This is not good," the proper detective android said.

"That's what I said, kind of," Connor said. Everyone else looked at him. Connor shifted nervously at the others.

"I kind of already knew about it before I came here," Connor answered. Everyone else stared at him.

"How?" Captain Fowler asked.

"Connor, if you knew about this, why didn't-" Hank began.

"I'm sorry, I just heard about before you guys and I was in Markus' office and well they weren't happy about it to tell you the truth, but I promise they were also worried about you human guys too, as well as the androids" Connor went on. Some of them grumbled to themselves.

"What does Markus attend to do about this?" Captain Fowler asked.

"I am not sure, I was called to here before I found out anything, but if you have any ideas Captain, I would love to tell him, or maybe-" Connor suggested.

"Bring him and his group here," Captain Fowler ordered.

"Oh?" Connor asked.

"Yeah.. bring him, not only is he the leader of the androids, but he like us works for the city, rather he likes or not, this affects him and your people as well," Captain Fowler explained.

"Got it, I will get him here or have him call you," Connor agreed.

Later on that day, Connor was home early from work. There was a case that he and Hank was assigned too, but given the news, Captain Fowler suggested that they start easy on this one, knowing about the petition was hanging over their heads. 

Connor made dinner for Anthony, and already took Beau for a walk by the time Markus came home from work. He immediately went to his office after giving Connor and Anthony a quick kiss. He had some calls to make.

Seeing that he had moved the camera into the studio for more privacy. He felt shy and weird about Markus watching him record himself. Connor placed Anthony on the floor with the toys that he and Markus bought for him to keep Anthony preoccupied while Markus would paint or if Connor was in here for some reason. Connor looked at the bright blue portrait that hung. It basically covered the entire wall. There was a cheery picker lift that sat in front of it. Carl had to use it to lift himself to paint that painting. Connor sighed. He often pictured what Markus' life was like before he met him. Carl was alive after the revolution. But unfortunately he died before Markus and him got married and before Anthony was born. He and Markus still visit his grave now and then.

Connor again sat in front of the camera again.

"Well, sorry, I have been busy with stuff for a while," he started with an awkward laugh. Wait, who was he talking to? Who would be seeing this video?

"After the revolution, my life had changed. Everything had changed. Everyone had changed. I never would've guess how everything would change," he said again.

January 2039

After the holidays, Connor moved in with Hank. Connor was staying in the living room. Connor still wasn't sure about anything since deviating. He was welcomed in Jericho by Markus, and Simon, the blonde haired male android that reminded him of Daniel, but over the holidays, Connor didn't feel comfortable there. Many of the androids hated him, due to his reputation as the deviant hunter. Plus, he still wore his Cyberlife jacket. All of the androids that had deviated had removed any article of clothing that has the logo or anything to do with Cyberlife. Not all of androids had deviated in the Revolution. Some were still machines, and Markus didn't wake up all of them at once.

The truth is that Connor wasn't ready to face his own people yet, plus, he didn't think that Markus was safe around Connor. What happened that night in November still scared him, even though he hadn't sensed Amanda since then. The Zen garden program was still there, vacant and cold. He was scared that she would come back and if and when she would…..

Plus, Hank offered a place for Connor and wouldn't take no for an answer. It was a Christmas gift to Connor, and Connor was able to visit Sumo, the lovable St Bernard that Connor loved. Many a nights Sumo would climb on top of Connor and sleep on top of him. Connor didn't mind, he loved giving the dog walks and giving him treats.

Since moving in, the house was a lot more cleaner, so was Hank's clothes, and Connor was cooking for Hank, healthier meals even though Hank said he didn't like them. But Connor knew he appreciated it.

There was a spare bedroom, but it belonged to Cole, his son that had passed away. There was one rule that Connor had to obey, do not disturb or go into the room without Hank's permission.

Because of the Revolution, the police had dismissed their Android police officers. In other words Connor doesn't have a job. This was hard for him. He was designed to be a police detective, to solve cases related to Androids and deviants. But now, he had no case, no missions, no nothing. All he knew was to be a cop detective. What was he supposed to do?

He tried to find another job. He tried working in a floral shop, but he kept breaking all the glass vases. He tried as a waiter in a restaurant down the street from the Chicken Feed. He spilled hot coffee onto a customer's lap, and set a hot skillet on fire in the kitchen. Plus, hardly no one would hire an android. Many people who didn't leave Detroit, didn't trust androids and was afraid of them. Their fear had turned into hate and prejudice. Connor, as well as the other androids were harassed, beaten, and occasionally were found destroyed in the street.

Connor had no choice but to go to New Jericho. After the ship had sank in the dock, the androids went to the nearby church. They turned it into the New Jericho. The humans didn't want the church, so it was fitting that they took it, and the nearby buildings. Markus and the rest of the Androids had built a wall around it, to fortify the area, so Androids would feel safe, with the rising tensions between the humans and androids.

Some androids came back to Detroit. Kara, Luther, and Alice came back from time to time. Kara and Luther became friends with Markus, Simon, North, and Josh, as well as Connor. Traci and Amber came back, and they settled into New Jericho, Traci became more socially active with the others. Amber was more quiet and reserved, but she had a warm smile on her face and she seemed friendly towards everyone, even to Connor.

Connor goes to New Jericho everyday when he has been unsuccessful at job searches and jobs. He liked being around his own kind, especially around Markus. Markus had a special smile on his face for Connor, and he was always placing his hand on Connor's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze and he had always hugged him and placed his arm around his shoulders. He had always offered to let Connor talk to him whenever he needed. Plus, he had always had talked to Connor about everything. Then, they slowly started to come closer. It all had started that one night when everything had changed in Connor's life.


	10. Chapter 10

Rk1k Hope Chapter Ten

Connor continued the story.

January 2039

Connor and Markus met up in New Jericho. Connor was nervous. There were a lot of things emotionally that had bothered him. For one, the blonde haired android, Simon, reminded him of Daniel, the android that held the little girl Emma hostage that one night in August, and who died, but when he died, Connor died with him, falling to his own death as he closed his eyes. He didn't close his eyes because he was afraid to die, he was relieved that he had accomplished his mission. Back then, he was a different android, he believed he wasn't alive, and all that mattered was his mission, and nothing else. He was a machine, obeying orders and nothing else.

But Daniel's death had haunted him, even more with him bumping into Simon, the blonde PL600, who Connor was sure Simon may have a crush on Markus, judging the way he looked at Markus. Not only that, Connor had this guilt over him. That night of the Revolution, when Amanda took over…

Connor walked up to Markus. They were in the main hall. It was the area where all the androids would hang out. New Jericho was still the church but it had expanded. Androids had taken over the abandoned houses and apartments that surrounded them. There were tall apartment buildings that stood next to the church. Androids had been using them to house themselves. Every apartment had at least one android living in it. Markus had a place that was on top of the one on the right, right next door to the church. Connor remembered the first time they were here, before his raid on Cyberlife tower. Markus was in the middle of the room, greeting and talking to the other androids. The other androids gave Connor mixed looks, some of them liked him, some of them didn't recognize him, and others gave him dirty looks. No matter where he went, all of the androids remember the "Deviant Hunter." Markus' back was to him. Simon and Josh were facing Markus, and Simon noticed him, and pointed to Connor. Markus turned around and smiled at Connor.

"Connor," Markus greeted.

"Hey Markus, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Connor asked. He was nervous. Markus recruited him as a member of Jericho, all of the others, except North had agreed to it. North on the other hand, didn't trust him, due that she saw him pull a gun on him that night in November. Ever since then, whenever Connor was around, North would watch him and barely left Markus, Simon, and Josh, and other androids alone with him. To her, Connor would always be the Deviant Hunter, and that she suspected that Connor was really allied with the humans, who would one day come and destroy them. There was another thing that was making North unhappy. Her and Markus' relationship had turned sour. There were rumors that they were either already broken up or they were breaking up. During the Revolution, they were deeply in love. But now..since the Revolution ended and everything had calmed down in Detroit, and androids were no longer slaves, things changed.

"Um sure how about we picked somewhere private? I think I know just the place," Markus suggested. Connor smiled at him.

"Lead the way," he offered. Markus lead Connor upstairs in the church.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Markus said over his shoulder. Connor nodded.

"Okay," he agreed.

Once they reached a higher level of the old building, they walked past the office where Markus and the rest of the Jericho leaders would hold their meetings. So far, the leaders were Markus, North, Simon and Josh. Simon was quickly recovered, repaired, and restored, by Connor and the rest of the crew, Connor handing Simon's broken body back to New Jericho. Connor was trying to show everyone his loyalty and he was helping the cause. Plus, he felt guilty about what happened to Simon, as well as Daniel. Connor couldn't locate Daniel's body. He was probably sent back to Cyberlife and was disassembled.

Then, Markus stopped at another flight of stairs.

"I never shown this to anyone before," he said. Connor's eyes lit up and his LED turned yellow and started to spin.

"Oh?" he said as he arched and eyebrow. For some reason, he felt excited. He was discovering a secret of Markus' the person who mysteriously made his heart flip flop and he felt a strong connection to. He still didn't understand why. Was it an android thing, or an emotional thing? Markus looked over at his shoulder.

"Yeah, you are the first," he said. Then, he walked up the steps with Connor tailing behind him. The steps lead to a door.

"This is where I come to be alone with my thoughts, when things get too hectic, like they have been lately," Markus said.

"Oh? Is this something I should be concerned about? Or the others?" Connor asked. Markus grinned.

"No, no, there is nothing wrong with wanting a little time to yourself," Markus answered. Then, once they reached the door, Markus fished into his jeans pocket, and pulled out a key. Then, he unlocked it and opened the door. He and Connor walked through the door and Connor's eyes widened. Inside of the room, was blank canvas, buckets of different colors of paint, paintings that were scattered everywhere. There was an easel and there was a painting placed on it. On the right side corner, there was a piano. The window was stained glass and with the sun casting its light, there were colors all over the place. The room felt old, smelled of paint thinner and paint, and there was dust. It was beautiful.

"Whoa," Connor said. Markus smiled.

"Really, is it that impressive?" he asked. Connor looked at him. Then, he pointed at one of the paintings.

"Did you paint these yourself?" he asked.

"Yep," Markus answered with a smile and a nod. Connor looked around. He never knew his people were artistic and creative.

"They are beautiful Markus, you have a talent," Connor commented. Then, he smirked at Markus. Was there a slight blue blush that grazed across his cheeks?

"Thank you," he said. Then, he glanced at the easel.

"Would you like me to give you a demonstration?" he asked. In the back of Connor's mind, he knew that he had to tell Markus the truth about Amanda and what happened that night. But this, having Markus showing him a part of himself that other androids have never seen before. This felt imitate. It had to wait.

"Um, okay, but how?" Connor asked. His LED stayed yellow, as he was thinking and trying to feel emotion in this moment. Then, Markus went to the easel and removed the painting. The painting had shadows, each shadow took shape of himself, Connor, North, Simon, and Josh, as well as Kara, and the shadows were blending together. Each shadow person had a LED circle on the left side of their heads, Markus' was yellow, North was pink, Kara was purple, Simon was orange, Josh was green, and Connor's was blue. They were standing as in united, as one. Markus glanced at it once more, and took it down and placed it on the side. Then, he grabbed a blank one and placed it there.

"Stand over there," he told Connor, pointing at a bare spot of the room, in front of the stained glass window, that showed a rising dove with an olive branch in its beak. Connor backed up and stood there, watching Markus. Markus picked up a palette and glanced over at Connor.

"Perfect, just stay still," Markus said.

"Okay," Connor agreed. He was curious of what Markus was doing. Was Markus an artist all this time? He knew that Markus once belonged to Carl Manfred, the famous painter that was born and raised in Detroit, started the symbolism movement in painting. He also knew that Markus was given to Carl as a gift from no other than Elijah Kamski himself. Did Carl teach Markus how to paint? That one fact was extraordinary. An artist android, that could do some good in the world. Markus maybe able to show humans through his art who androids really are, people, a race created by humans that can live side by side with humans in peace.

Then, Markus closed his eyes. He dipped a paintbrush into the paint and suddenly, he started to paint, Connor watched, curious, how was Markus painting with his eyes closed? Did he always painted with his eyes closed? Connor watched as Markus kept painting, eyes shut, and his hands and arms moving fast. He couldn't see the easel, it was turned away from him, so he wasn't sure what kind of picture he was painting. Was he painting Connor?

After ten minutes, Markus stopped painting and opened his eyes. He glanced at what he created. He smiled.

"Come see," he said. Then, Connor walked over to Markus and stood next to him. His eyes grew big and he gasped.

"Whoa," he said again. There on the easel, was Connor, he was surrounded by the red, yellow, blue, purple and green lights that was cast by the stained glass window, but Connor looked different. Instead of his emotionless face he had always put on, he had a look of innocence on his face, and a hint of a smile on his face.

"This is incredible Markus," Connor said, with a big smile on his face,"Thank you,"

"That is how I see you," Markus commented. Connor looked at him.

"Come on, you made look like an angel or some innocent flower," Connor said.

"Well, in my eyes that is what you are, an angel," Markus commented. This time, it was Connor's turn to blush.

"Oh," Connor said as he covered his face. Then, Markus grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Connor felt like he was about to cry.

"That is the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to me before," Connor answered. Markus looked at him, a pout on his face and a puppy dog look on his face.

"Aw, really? That is a shame, you deserve more than that," Markus replied.

"Markus," Connor began.

"What Connor?" Markus asked.

"There is something I have to tell you," Connor said. Markus looked at him. He took a deep breath.

"Okay," he began to say. He stepped back a little.

"That night when we met and I went to Cyberlife to save those androids, and when I came back, and then, when we were at the platform," Connor began. He crossed his arms and staring pacing back and forth.

"Yeah," Markus asked.

"Well…Amanda….Cyberlife….they took me hostage….they…" Connor began to say.

"Connor?" Markus asked. Then, Connor's shoulders started to shake and he began to cry. Then, Markus went to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Connor, it is okay,…" he began to say.

"Amanda tried to make me kill you!" Connor protested.

"What?" Markus asked. Connor took a couple of deep breaths.

"There is this program inside of my head, this AI, she is called Amanda, she was supposed to be my boss or my handler or something," Connor went on. Connor looked at him in the face.

"I was Cyberlife's top prototype, the most advanced android they had ever created, I was the best," Connor said. He stepped away from Markus.

"They wanted to make sure they had complete control of me," he went on. "I was programmed to stop deviants, and help keep androids in control. But then, that night on the ship, I deviated." Connor looked at him.

"You were right, I have questioned my programming, I've felt emotions that I wasn't supposed to, I felt sadness, worry, fear, caring for someone. I even got excited when I first met Sumo. I felt happy and joy petting that dog," Connor went on. Markus stared at him. He felt that Connor was confessing all of his secrets. He was happy that Connor trusted him enough to tell him this, but this may be a secret that he may not want to know.

"But then, seeing you for the first time, everything just fell apart and fell into place again, for the first time, I felt alive." Connor said with a slight smile. Markus remembered him deviating. He saw him happen in front of him. His heart flip flopped when the memory flashed through him.

"But what happened on the platform?" he asked. Connor looked at him.

"Amanda, the AI, she knew what happened and she resumed control of me," Connor answered. Tears welled up in his eyes. Crying was a strange sensation.

"She forced me to pull out my gun, I had to escape that program, all I remember was Kamski's voice saying he had placed a back door to his programs. And I managed to escape just in the nick of time, but when I resumed control of myself, I saw my gun in my hand, and I remembered I was right behind you, and I realized what they were trying to make me do, they were going to use me to try to kill you Markus," Connor confessed. Markus walked up to him. Connor backed up to him.

"I don't know if I have defeated them for good, Markus, I don't know if it is safe for me to be around you, I don't know if they would be back, and I am not sure.." Connor said, with tears in his eyes, going down his cheeks.

"Connor," Markus said, wrapping his arms around him. Markus hugged him. Connor wrapped his arms around him. He wept into his shoulder. Markus held him tight. Everything made sense. He may have figured it out why North is wary of him. She told him that she saw Connor with a gun in his hand. She thought Connor was going to kill him and that no matter what happens, Connor was always aligned with Cyberlife. Markus argued that he had seen Connor deviate right in front of him and that through a few times of interfacing, he felt that Connor could be trusted. He also knew about the guilt he felt over Simon and the Daniel android. He also knew the relief Connor felt when he was reunited with the Traci models he spared at the Eden Club. He also knew about how happy he was living with the Lieutenant Hank Anderson human and the dog named Sumo. But there was something else. Markus' feelings were changing. He was questioning his sexuality as well as his feelings towards North as well as Connor. He wasn't sure what would happen but he knew that the way things were, he was not happy and something had to change too.

"I am so sorry," Connor whispered. Markus smiled at faced Connor, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You don't have to be sorry Connor, Cyberlife did this, and we will stop them if we have to," Markus said.

"But how?" Connor asked.

"We will figure out a way to get that program out of your system once and for all, and get you into the Jericho network, that way Cyberlife couldn't do that again even if they wanted to," Markus explained. Connor took a deep breath to calm his system down. His LED turned red and was now going back to yellow again.

"Okay," he agreed nodding. Markus smiled.

"You are one of us, okay? We are a family, and we look out for one another," Markus said hugging him again. Connor hugged him back.

"Thank you Markus," he said.

Connor shut the camera off. He felt tears coming back from the memory of that day. It was the first time he was close with Markus. He smiled. Markus hadn't changed. He was grateful for that. After Markus was done with his phone calls, and Anthony was put into bed. Markus had joined him in the bedroom. Connor had already showered and got into bed. Markus removed his clothes, and slid underneath the covers. Connor noticed that Markus was still stressed out about the whole firing Android cop and human cop supporting them thing.

"Come here," Connor said, opening his arms to him. Markus smiled and crawled to him, laying his head on Connor's chest.

"Lights off," Connor commanded as the lights shut themselves off. Markus closed his eyes. At least he had Connor and Anthony to come home to and to take away all the bad in the world.

"Don't worry, I got you, we will get through this, I promise," Connor said. He scratched the back of Markus' head.

"I know," Markus said. Then, he leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, my sun, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Connor said.


	11. Chapter 11

RK1K Hope Chapter Eleven:

Connor and Hank was called into a case in the morning. A dead android and a human were found dead early in the morning by a shopkeeper, a florist, when they went to their store and found them behind the building.

Connor was standing in their mutual bedroom, getting dressed, Markus decided to go to New Jericho to have a meeting with the other androids and give a speech. So far, the petition had reached over seventy five percent of the signatures it was needing to be put on a ballot for next election. Markus wasn't due for a reelection yet but this petition, Prop 68, would be on there. He and the rest of the android allies must form a plan to stop it, or keep people from voting yes on Prop 68.

Markus, holding Anthony, watched Connor as he was buttoning up his blue dress shirt. He was facing the full sized mirror that he and Markus shared. They needed another one. Connor glanced at the reflection of Markus and Anthony. Despite what was going on, Markus smiled and walked up to him.

"So, how is the most handsome little boy doing?" Connor asked, looking at Anthony through the reflection.

"Aw, I am fine baby, so kind of you to ask," Markus joked. Connor gave him a side glance at him.

"Wow, really?" he asked.

"What? You asked," Markus replied. Then, he looked down at Anthony who was turning his head up towards Markus.

"Oh, you meant him," he said. Connor smiled.

"Yes, I did," Connor said as he bent down and kissed Anthony on top of his head.

"What about me?" Markus teased with a pout. Connor smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"How are you?" he whispered. Markus sighed.

"I'm good, I guess, just seeing you get dressed in your uniform, reminds me that how many other police officers android and human alike, wear that uniform and like you put themselves on the line, and then, lose that job because of a bigot," Markus said. Connor looked at him.

"It won't pass, no one in their right mind would let it pass," Connor said. He reached down onto the bed, and grabbed his black tie. He started tying it around his neck. Markus sat Anthony on their bed and helped Connor. Connor knew how to put on his tie, but Markus did it as a romantic gesture.

"But it is almost done, it could have enough signatures by the end of the day today," Markus said, Connor looked at him.

"Then, if that is the case, then, we will fight, just like we did in the past," Connor said. He looked at him in the eyes. Markus looked at him. Once the tie was on and straightened it like the way Connor liked it, even though Connor had the habit of constantly straightening his tie, Connor wrapped his arms around him. Markus sighed and placed his forehead against his. Connor then, grabbed his hand. He removed his synthetic skin back, revealing the pristine sliver, white skin and his hand glowed a blue light. Markus held his hand, peeling his own synthetic skin. It was a way to reveal and share their thoughts and feelings between them without speaking. Markus' feelings of fear, worry, love and concern for Connor and Anthony flowed through the linked shared connection, and Connor shared his feelings of reassurance, love, concern, and his own worries to Markus. Then, the one thing that feared Connor the most, the reason for the video diary that he was making. Markus looked at him. Markus stared at him. Connor looked at him, and shrugged.

"I know it is silly, but why not?" he replied. Markus smiled at him.

"I think it is a good idea," Markus said. Then, Anthony started making baby noises. Connor looked down and saw that Anthony was scooting too close to the edge of the bed.

"Whoa little buddy," he said as Connor bent down and picked him up. Anthony started making baby giggling noises and grabbed his tie.

"Hey, your Papa just helped me with that!" Connor mock protested. Markus giggled.

Connor walked into the precinct with Markus and Anthony in his arms. Hank was already there, waiting for him as well as Gavin and Nines. Hank smiled at the little baby.

"Hey look, finally Toaster and Metal Jesus brought someone smarter than Hank for once," Gavin teased as he walked up to Connor, with Nines watching.

"Well, with you making the place a little less attractive, I thought bringing Anthony will make the place look better," Connor teased back. Gavin gave him a dirty look. Nines smiled and Markus smiled at them both. Nines and Hank fist bumped each other. Then, Hank walked over to him.

"Hey little buddy," he said patting Anthony's head. Just then, Captain Fowler and Captain Allen walked up to the group. Captain Fowler recognized Markus right away.

"So, Markus, are we still up for the meeting later on today?" Captain Fowler asked. Connor and Markus looked at each other while Markus takes Anthony into his arms. It was time for Connor and Hank Anderson to save the day.

"Yes, everyone else from Jericho would be here today at three," Markus agreed. Connor looked at him and figured out right away.

"Good, we need to work together, this time," Captain Fowler said. Markus nodded.

Gavin, Nines, Hank, and Connor arrived at the scene. The body was already tagged, bagged and taken away. The android body was in process of being placed in Detroit Police Department's body bag. Connor looked at the female android. She looked like Traci, his friend from the Eden Club. Connor bent down to examine the body. Nines leaned over him. Connor scanned the body and ran an analysis on the body. The android's head was repeatedly beaten. The neck was at an odd angle. Her eyes were still open. Connor had a habit of analysis, he would stick blood or blue blood in his mouth and licked it. Combining the blood, and his artificial salvia, he was able to identity the victim and find out more about them, even what was in their systems.

"Connor, for the love of God, please don't do what I think you are about to do," Hank complained. Nines looked at Connor.

"What? Analyze the victim?" Nines asked. Gavin grimaced.

"Oh God, here we go," Gavin protested.

"The victim in this case had been bashed in the head repeatedly, possibly five times," Connor stated. He studied the broken neck.

"Then possibly, they broke her neck after the attack," he went on.

"So, one of the murder weapons is a blunt object," Hank said. Gavin looked around and Nines stood up and glanced around.

"What happened to the human victim?" Nines asked, looking at Gavin, who was also his lover.

"Same thing, Head bashed in," Gavin answered. Connor looked up and glanced at the android body one more time. It made him sad and angry at the same time. His people lost one of them, and that person was murdered. He had seen it too many times, his people killed in brutal ways. He was glad he was able to take the job as a police officer, to protect everyone, but when something like this happens, it breaks his heart in a different way.

"I hate to say it, but this may be a hate crime towards Androids," Hank said. Connor looked at him. Connor looked at him. He was right. There had been a string of murders, each one the same. There were double homicides, one victim is a human, and the other was an android, and both victims were engaged in a romantic relationship with each other. One was a same sex couple, another was a female same sex couple, and another one was a male android that was with a female human. This time, the female was android, and the human was male. They were killed by beatings, head beaten, and in some cases, were bound and gagged.

"Someone doesn't like humans and androids hooking up," Hank went on. Connor glanced at both Gavin and Nines. They were a human android relationship. What if the killer came after them? Connor looked at Nines like a brother, and Gavin as a friend, despite everything both of those men put him through. Connor started walking around the scene. As far as the victims were concerned, there was much they could do until they get the autopsy reports. There had to be a clue that the killer left behind, a cigarette butt, a piece of cloth, anything. Connor scanned the area, there was police tape, hologram, the tape that outlined the human body from where it laid. There was a huge puddle of blood near the outline of the head, probably the victim's blood. Then, he noticed something lying on the ground. There was a piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up. It was a business card, it said "Robert Collins, All Star Insurance Agent." There was a phone number printed onto it. Robert Collins, Insurance agent. There was one piece of this murder. What was the android's name? What did they do for a living? Have they been in New Jericho before? Then, there was something else on the ground, about the size of the business card. He bent down and picked it up.

"Stars and Skies Night club," the card said. It was black and the letters were hot pink. Stars and Skies Night club was very popular for humans and androids. Many androids and humans went there, even Gavin and Nines, as well as Markus, Simon, North, Josh, and Connor have went there. Connor had taken Hank there a few times. The bartenders gave out those black and pink cards out to the humans. Now, that he remembered, there was another card inside of the female human victim's purse. The other human victims had the same cards, one of them had the stamp the bouncer stamped on the back of their hands. Another connection, another lead, and a slight hope they would be able to solve the case.

"Connor! The fuck are you doing?" Hank called out. Hank walked over to Connor.

"I found a clue," Connor answered. He handed the cards to Hank. Hank studied them.

"Stars and Skies?" Hank asked.

"I think we need to go there," Connor answered. Hank looked at him.

"Do we just go in there and ask the owner or go in there and watch over the place?" Hank asked. Gavin and Nines walked over to them, Gavin had a lit cigarette in his hand.

"What's up?" Gavin asked.

"We need a plan, that's what. Connor found something," Hank answered. He and Gavin glanced over the Stars and Skies card.

"Is there any other connection?" Gavin asked.

"The victims were a mixed couple, human and android," Connor answered. Nines frowned.

"Please be careful," Connor said through his mind link to Nines. Nines looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you see? This killer, or killers, are after human and android couples, you and Gavin are together, what if the killer finds out about that, and went after you?" Connor asked. Nines looked at him and shook his head.

"Don't worry Brother, we won't let that happen, and if they did, they would be making a big mistake," Nines comforted him. Connor sighed through the mind link.

"Well, why not both?" Gavin asked.

"Both?" Hank asked.

"Like we go talk to the owner, and then, one night, we go in there, and surveillance the area," Gavin suggested. Hank crossed his arms.

After doing the field work, Connor and the others came back to the office just in time with the meeting with Markus and Jericho. Connor smiled as he greeted his husband when they went into the conference room. North and Simon went to greet Hank, who was like a father to all of the androids, as well as Carl was, and Gavin was becoming like the cool brother, and Captain Fowler and Captain Allen were slowly becoming like uncles to them. At least they were allies. North and Simon had been a couple for six months, and they had been best friends since they first met in the bunk of the Jericho ship. North had been like a sister to Connor and she was Markus best friend, not to mention, his second in command, next to Connor. Hank was not only like a father to Connor, and a decent father in law figure to Markus, but he practically adopted North. Simon was a nervous boyfriend around Hank, who watches Nines, Connor and North like a hawk. Markus, thinking about it, chuckles to himself and shakes his head. He had been there, once. Josh and Lucy was there, and they were engaged to be married. Connor thought back on all the couples and loved ones he was surrounded with. Despite everything, they were a happy family. It wasn't always like this, and after everything they had been through, Markus cheating on Connor with Simon, Markus and North breaking up, Josh and Lucy hooking up and Lucy being rebuilt, and Connor and Markus reunited and getting back together, Simon and Connor, somehow becoming best friends despite Simon betraying him like he did. Nines and Connor being bitter enemies and Nines hunted Connor for Cyberlife. But those were stories for his video diary. Connor shook his head.

Captain Allen walked up to the group.

"Hey, come on guys, time to go to work," he announced. Connor looked at Markus and smiled at him, grabbing his hand and holding it.

"Come on, let's save the humans and our race," Connor suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

Rk1k Hope Chapter Twelve:

Chapter Twelve:

The meeting went well between Captain Fowler and Markus, Connor and Hank as well as the others listened. Connor, Hank, Nines, and Gavin were also focused on the murder case.

"We need to agree to be united in this," Captain Fowler stated.

"I agree, even though years ago, I would never thought the Detroit Police Department would agree with us on anything," Markus said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, there has to be a line drawn somewhere," Captain Fowler said.

"Well, I understand your concern, if this prop goes through, there wouldn't be much of a police department left to protect the city," Markus said.

"Not to mention, the loss of many good police officers, human and android," Captain Fowler added on. Markus looked around the glass walls of the Captain's office. There were both human and android police officers, wearing the same uniform, working side by side, in union.

"I can see that, it hits me personally," Markus commented. Captain Fowler glanced at Connor, who was watching the exchange.

"I can see that as well," Captain Fowler said. Connor and Markus looked at each other. Connor was started to think he and Markus had to fight again for Androids.

Connor sat in the dining room table, looking over the notes of the murder case. He was having trouble concentrating while Markus took Anthony to the nearby park. He kept looking at the autopsy notes, photos, and everything else. He sighed and closed out the tablet, and placed it on the table. He looked up at the ceiling. He thought about everything, the petition, the case, and the video diary he was making. He thought about Markus and Anthony. If he lost his job, what would he do? The money wasn't that much of a loss compared to what it meant to other cops who were Androids. Not to mention, Connor would lose a sense of himself. All he knew what to do with his life, was becoming a detective, even though he felt like he didn't deserve it, they granted him the title when he was able to go back to the police force. They were in desperate need of another detective and Hank himself wouldn't have it any other way. Then, he became Lieutenant.

Checking to see when Markus would come back, Connor set up his camera.

He started to tell himself to the camera.

March 2039

Connor was living with Hank and without Captain Fowler knowing, Connor had helped with the cases Hank was working on and solved them. Androids were declared as an intelligent race, but there were no rights to Androids, there were no pay for work, there were no equality for Androids, no nothing. Androids were staying at New Jericho, it was the only safe place where Androids had any say on what would happen to him. Markus, and the others, including Connor, would talk with local and national government, but nothing had budged. There were no Android police officers. Plus, half the human population haven't returned to Detroit, and if they were coming back. Detroit was at a standstill and the nation was watching.

Markus had his hands full and everyone was trying to help out, even Connor.

There was another fight that was going on. Hank was trying to get Connor back into the Department, and he wanted Connor to be his partner. But there were problems. One, Cyberlife might still have legal rights over Connor, due to he was a prototype, which meant that he was a trial android, also with the city citizens having strong hatred towards Androids, a lot of people didn't want an Android police officer. Detective Gavin Reed made himself clear he didn't want Connor on the force, and Captain Allen was unsure. Plus, there were some police androids that were destroyed in the camps. The only true human allies that the androids had were Hank, Carl, and Elijah Kamski. Cyberlife was in legal troubles, lawsuits, scandals of abuse, among other things.

Connor was thinking about this when he was in Markus' office with Markus, himself, North, Simon, and Josh. He watched as discussions were turned into arguments. Josh and North was always going at it, and poor Simon had to play peacekeeper. Markus was forced to break it up. Android rights weren't going anywhere like this.

"We don't need to go and start making threats like that North!" Josh said.

"Well, why not, our people are dying right now! Their lives aren't enough reasons?" North protested.

"We are running out of blue blood, that's for sure," Simon agreed. Connor was concerned. Androids must consume blue blood daily and keep their thrimum levels at least seventy percent to function properly. Since the Revolution, Cyberlife hadn't distributed any blue blood at all to the freed androids, as well as bio components. Jericho was slowly dying and the androids were in desperate need of help. Then, Connor realized something. There were storage warehouses outside of Detroit, that Cyberlife used to store androids, blue blood, and bio components.

"What do we do? Just drop the revolution, and just go back into being slaves, I'd rather die than go back to that hell hole," North stated. Connor scanned her. North was a WR400 android, a Traci model, androids built for sex and pleasure for the humans. Connor had heard the horror stories the WR400 and the HR400 models told of the Eden Club. He could only imagined what North had went through. Then, Connor noticed Markus, sitting quietly at his desk, his head lowered and a hand on his forehead. Connor scanned him and noticed Markus' stress levels were at sixty percent and was steadily rising.

"Going into Cyberlife violently will get us killed, North," Josh said.

"But there are at least twenty androids that were in desperate need for thirumum, they will die in a few days if we don't do something," Simon added.

"What, are we just going to let them die, their lives are not important just like the ones that died in those internment camps? How many more of our people have to die under you and Markus' peaceful protests, before you guys wake up," North replied through her teeth. She glared at Markus.

"You might as well surrendered us that night," she said. Markus raised her head and glared back at her. Then, Connor decided to speak up.

"We don't have to go straight to Cyberlife's tower," he stated. The four remaining androids turned to him.

"What?" Markus asked. North crossed her arms. Connor looked at him.

"There are storehouses, I know the location of one of them, they have blue blood and bio components of every model of android they had even been manufactured by Cyberlife. We don't have to take everything. But we could take what is desperately needed. Maybe with a small group, we could take enough," Connor suggested. Markus and the rest of the leaders of Jericho looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Simon asked.

"But we could get caught, plus won't Cyberlife figure out what happened?" Josh asked.

"I am Cyberlife's most advanced prototype, I can get us in there and get us out, and if only we go after them at random times, they would think that the break ins were random," Connor suggested.

"Just like the first time," North said, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Are you talking about like what happened when you broke into the Cyberlife tower?" Markus asked.

"Yes," Connor answered, nodding his head. Markus stared at him.

"I can understand if you only want me to go, there are many androids that are grateful to me for waking them up, I think I can recruit a small group," Connor suggested.

"No," Markus said.

"Markus-" Connor protested.

"No, you are not going alone, we also lost you the last time, I am not taking that risk again," Markus said.

"Are you suggesting that you go too Markus?" Simon asked.

"No, no, Markus you are needed here, you cannot go on some dangerous mission like that," Josh protested.

"Connor is not going alone, I am going with him," Markus turned to Josh and faced him.

"I am going too," North spoke up. Connor and Markus looked at her.

"Are you sure North? You don't have to," Connor said.

"Yeah I am sure," North agreed. "She probably still doesn't trust me with Markus," Connor thought. Simon took a deep breath.

"Okay, I will go too," Simon agreed. Markus smiled at him.

"Good," Markus agreed. Then, everyone turned to Josh. Josh frowned at all of them.

"Ya'll are crazy," Josh said. Then, he took a deep sigh.

"Fine, I will go, too," he agreed. Markus turned to Connor.

"Go, go get a small group together, we will be leaving tonight," he ordered. Connor smiled.

"Okay," Connor nodded.

Connor heard the front door opened and closed and he heard Ben barking. He immediately turned the camera off. Autumn, who was lying next to him, yawned and stretched out her two front legs. Connor smiled and scratched her chin. Connor took the camera and placed it somewhere when Markus, with Anthony in his arms and smiled at his husband. Connor walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"How was the park?" he asked as he took Anthony out of Markus' arms.

"Fine, Thomas was there, he told me to tell you hi," Markus answered. Anthony whimpered and he yawned. Connor looked at the baby that had the same color eyes that he did.

"Aw, little one, did you get tired, did Papa wore you out at the playground?" Connor asked. Markus bent down and kissed Anthony on the head.

"He's tired," Markus said. The sun was setting and it was getting dark outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Rk1K Fanfic Hope Chapter Thirteen:

Chapter Thirteen:

March 2039:

Later on that night, Connor left New Jericho, and went back to New Jericho to meet Markus, North, Josh, Simon, and gather the recruits he promised. When he arrived, it was on the lower floor of the church. Markus had gathered the androids and he stood in the middle of the group on a platform that he, Connor, and Simon built for Markus so he could make his speeches and whenever Simon or Josh needed to make announcements. Connor managed through the crowd of their people, a few of them eyed him suspicious, most of them ignored them or just simply nodded at him, but then, he noticed a few friends, Traci and Amber, the two Traci models he spared at the Eden Club. He still remembered the night that he released them. Traci, telling him her side of what happened. He'd never forget what she said with a pleading look in her eyes,

"I wanted to live," she said with her LED glowing red and with a look of fear and yet determined at the same time. Those words had echoed in his head when he saw her. He also remembered what Hank said.

"Those two girls," he said that cold night at the bridge. Hank had a bottle of alcohol in his hand, and a thoughtful look in his eyes and he sat on top of a bench that faced the river.

"They just wanted to be together," he said. He turned away from Connor. "They seemed to be in love."

Thinking about it now, he glanced at the blue haired Traci android. She had warmed up to him, as well as her girlfriend, she introduced as Amber. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her back. He secretly hoped that even after everything had happened, they would become friends. He needed to make friends within the androids. Then, he managed to get in front of the group. Markus glanced at him and smiled softly.

Connor's thrimum pump shuttered at the sight. He remembered that day in Markus' studio, when Markus painted that portrait of him. Then, Markus motioned Connor to step up onto the platform. Connor cringed as he slowly climbed up onto the platform. He couldn't help it but he had a flashback onto that night of the Revolution, when Cyberlife took over and almost made him kill Markus.

Markus reached down and pulled Connor to his feet. Connor smiled his thanks at him. Markus looked at him and Connor thought he saw something in Markus' eyes that Markus felt only for him. Connor blushed a bright blue hue on his cheeks from Markus' eyes and sighed. Then, Markus smiled at turned around. Markus went to North and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at Markus but she stared at Connor. Connor turned away from her.

"My brothers and sisters," Markus started saying to the crowd in a loud voice.

"We had hit a major crisis, we are running out of the basic essentials we need to survive, biocomponents as well as blue blood. Myself, my crew, are going to go to Cyberlife warehouses to get you all those supplies to you, yesterday, two androids have died from lack of thruim, and those two lives are two lives too many," Markus said. Connor remembered the last time he was standing there, next to Markus on a platform like this. He shivered. He still was sure that Amanda would come back into the Zen Garden, to take back control of him. To Cyberlife, he was a traitor, as well as an obsolete model, a prototype of theirs that had failed them. But in this heart, he knew that he didn't fail anyone. He overcame his programming, and with a little luck, he would find out who Connor was. His dream was to become a detective in the DPD, work alongside Hank again, and be with his own people. But who was Connor? Was he just a prototype, living on borrowed time, until Cyberlife comes and destroy him, or reclaim him again? He remembered Amanda's cold words, "You were programmed to deviate from the beginning," He refused to believe that was the case, that he really deviated that cold night in the bridge of Old Jericho, and Markus was the reason why he deviated. He stared at Markus again. There was something about Markus. That day inside the "studio" where he confessed to what happened that night of the Revolution. There was a closeness there that Connor haven't felt with anyone. There was one thing about deviating that he still couldn't understand, emotions. What was this strong feeling that made his pump skip a beat when Markus looked at him, when he was around Markus, why did the memories of Markus floated inside his processed mind in the darkest of nights.

"We need volunteers, people who can help us in this mission," Markus called out. Several androids had looked at each other, gasped, and there was whispers among them. There was fear and uncertainty in their eyes. It was understandable. New Jericho was the only place in the world where they felt safe.

"Who can help us? I can understand if you don't want to, or too scared, but please, the rest of us need you," Markus called out again.

"I'll go!" a female voice cried out. Everyone on the platform looked at the source of the voice. It was Traci, the blue haired beauty that Connor met at the Eden Club.

"I'm coming too!" the female next to her said. Markus as well as the others had survived.

"I will go if Connor goes!" A male voice said. Everyone looked at the dark haired male android said. Connor immediately recognized him. He was the first android that Connor awakened back at Cyberlife. The android called himself, Samuel.

"Me too!" another female said. It was another Traci model, the first one that Connor contacted when he and Hank went to investigate the homicide.

"I will go if Wendy goes!" another female called out. This time, it was a BH500 model, a female African American model that was once a police officer android. Connor had seen her at the police station. She was always wearing a Detroit Police Department uniform, just like Officer Tina Chen, the one that always was talking to Detective Reed. Her name was Eva.

"I will go! We Eden Dolls always look out for one another," another WR400 model cried out, another African American female android called out. Her name was Trina. Connor caught himself staring at her that night in the Eden Club. The Eden Dolls were the group from the Eden Club. After the Revolution, they had formed a club of WR400 and HR400 models who were sexually and physically abused inside of the Eden Club. They were used for human sexual pleasure and they were built to look beautiful and attractive, as well as serve whatever their human "client" wanted and saying no wasn't an option. North knew that hell all too well. She was even seen with them from time to time. Eden Dolls was what they call themselves and North was even a member. She was seen with them whenever she was not with Markus, or arguing with Simon or Josh.

Markus smiled. At least they had them.

"You six are brave," he commented.

"Me and Luther will go as well!" another female voice cried out. Everyone in the group below the platform turned around and looked. Connor as well as Markus' eyes bulged out.

"KARA!" they cried out.

"There was Kara, I thought that her, Luther and little Alice would never come back after they escaped to Canada," Connor went on into the camera.

It was morning. He had given himself the day off and laid Anthony down for a nap. It slowly became noon when Connor checked his internal clock. There was still the murder case of the android human couples, as well as Prop 68 hanging over his head. He had to admit, he liked doing his video diary. He started to think about what Markus, Hank and the others would think if they watch it.

He slowly turned the camera, and saved the data from the video diary. As he woken Anthony up and fed him and changed him, he decided to take Beau for a walk, with Anthony in tow. Saying goodbye to Autumn the cuddly kitten that laid in her pillow that Markus bought for her, he set out for the park.

It was turning Spring in Detroit as Connor had walked or tugged along by Beau with Anthony strapped to him in a baby carrier, along the path. He glanced at the bench where he and Markus had kissed for the first time. That night, Leo, jealous and still feuding with Markus, had revealed to the world that Markus was bi and had a crush with a plastic prick named "Connor." Leo and Markus had made up and now acted like loving brothers. At least Carl lived long enough to see that happened. Leo, as well as Markus had donated some of their inheritance they got from Carl to the park that sat in the middle of the city. There were playgrounds for kids, trails for people who walk their dogs, and there were trees and flower beds. Markus had painted paintings of the park several times. 

Connor sighed as he walked by a statue dedicated to Carl Manfred. Leo made sure that there was at least something that showed Detroit the reason for the park. The statue was a bronze life sized statue of Carl, but unlike Carl in real life, stood on his own two legs, and had an easel in front of him as well as a palette in his hand and a paintbrush in the other.

"IN MEMORY OF CARL MANFRED, the father of SYMBOLISM PAINTING" the plaque underneath Carl's feet read. Connor stopped and stared at the statue.

"I wish you were here, Carl, Markus could really use your advice," Connor said to the statue. He stared at the statue. Anthony started making baby babbles at him. Connor looked down at his young son's face.

"That is your grandpa Anthony," he said with a smile on his face. Beau sniffed at the base of the painting. He sighed when he looked at Carl's face.

"I wish you've met him, he would've loved you. I'm sure that you will love him as well," Connor said. Anthony grabbed his Daddy's shirt and playfully started to tug on his shirt. Connor smiled.

"SUMO!" a familiar voice cried out as a small group of individuals walked up to Connor.

"Excuse me sir," a female voice said to Connor front behind him.

"Yes?" he asked. He cried out in surprise as the female grabbed his shoulder. She wore a police uniform and her badge shined in the afternoon sun.

"We have a report of an android kidnapped a human child, you must come with me," she ordered.


	14. Chapter 14

Rk1k Hope Chapter Fourteen:

Chapter Fourteen:

Connor stared at the female police uniform.

"What?" he asked. He blinked as the woman cop started to snicker at him.

"The look on your face," she said as she started to giggle. Connor frowned at her.

"Not funny Officer Anderson," Connor sneered at her. North smiled as she leaned towards Anthony.

"Hey there buddy, whatcha doing?" she said softly and sweetly at both of them. Sumo, the Saint Bernard that was his pet while he lived with Hank, ran up to him with Hank in tow, Hank breathing heavily, as well as Nines following him. Hank over time, as named North his adopted daughter, as well as Nines, his other adopted son, even though Nines had been staying with Gavin, his boyfriend, the original odd couple of android and human relationships. Connor didn't even knew Gavin was bisexual until there was that one drunk night where Connor went to pick him up at Jimmy's after Hank asked him too. It was that one night where in his drunken stupor, that Gavin told Connor secrets, like he was bisexual, and Connor and Nines looked like a boy he fell in love with while he was in high school, and that the reason why Gavin was a dick to everyone he came into contact with was because he was suffering from a major heartbreak from when he was in love with a woman named Gabriella, a fellow detective from his old precinct. Gavin even told him that he used to be a detective in the Sex Crimes unit. The things he experienced there had scarred him for life. After that, he and Connor had slowly developed a friendship, even though Gavin still calls him "dipshit," and "tin can," and "Toaster." The case all of them were working on now scared him even now, with Gavin and Nines being in a relationship. What if the killer found out about Gavin and Nines?

North, thanks to Connor and Markus, met Lieutenant Hank Anderson and slowly, they bonded. Hank never made advances on her, and North had stopped looking at him like anyone of the "customers" she had. They became friends and he slowly became a father figure to her as well as Connor and Nines. Hank was always welcomed at Jericho. To Markus, he was the average father in law, who threatened to shoot Markus with every gun he had at disposal if he had ever hurt Connor, and he also came to love Markus as his son. Like Carl, he became one of the "Human fathers of Jericho." He was like a father figure to all the androids, and every human close to Jericho, there was a familial connection. Rose was like the "Big Human Sister," Carl was the "Human father of Jericho," Gavin was more like a brother or cousin, thanks to his relationship with Nines, and his professional relationship with Connor and friendship with Connor. Oh, and that threat Hank made to Markus, he gave the same threat to Gavin and Simon, North's boyfriend. Hank and always been there for all androids, all through the good and the bad.

"Hey Sumo," Connor said. He bent down as best as he could with Anthony in his arms to pet his old four legged friend. Sumo panted happily as he was patted gently on the head. Anthony saw his grandfather and reached his little chubby arms at Hank.

"Aw hey there buddy," Hank said.

"Hank, would you mind," Connor began to ask. Hank smiled and took the baby into his arms. Anthony babbled happily as Hank held him close to his chest. Connor and knelt down and started to pet and rub Sumo's ears. On the outside he started to smile but he was troubled. He glanced towards North and Nines. Nines was in love with Gavin and they were in a relationship. He was afraid that the killer himself and his co workers would go after him. On the other hand, North and the other Android officers would be affected and Hank, Gavin and his entire precinct would be gone. These were troubling times indeed.

"So Connor, any thoughts on the killer?" Hank asked.

"Hank, I thought that you wouldn't be discussing the case on your time off," Nines projected.

"I know but that doesn't mean I stop being a cop," Hank replied. Connor sighed.

"I wish I had a clue, the only thing I can think about is the connection between the victims, all of them were human android romantic relationships of different kinds, it is like they were singled out," Connor said.

"Like they were being stalked, but there weren't any strange incidents, or none of the victims had reported any disturbances," Hank added.

"Maybe we should split up into teams and each team study each case," Nines suggested.

"There was on case, The Stars and Skies club," Connor said.

"All of the victims had one of those punchcards," North interjected. Everyone else looked at her. North shrugged.

"Hey, any android crimes and related android crimes, I have to look at them," she said. Hank and Connor look at each other.

"She could be a great detective," Hank mentioned. He had moved Anthony to sit on his hip. Sumo thumped his tail happily. Beau and Sumo got curious and started sniffing each other. Connor looked at her.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

Later on, that night, Connor and Markus spent the evening with their child, feeding him, giving both Beau and Anthony a bath and doing household chores. Connor watched after putting Anthony to bed and cleaning the bathroom, he watched as Markus had finished cleaning up the kitchen. Connor was in the mood, and watched Markus' muscles moved as he had bent over wiping the counters. Markus felt Connor staring at him.

"Connor?" he asked.

"Hm?" Connor asked as he walked up to Markus and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"What were you doing?" Markus asked as Connor placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Admiring a piece of art," Connor answered. He started to kiss Markus' ear. Markus held himself still. Then, Connor slid his hands underneath the long sleeve grey shirt and gently massaged Markus' muscles in his abs and his chest.

"Connor," he murmured as he felt his body be taken over by Connor.

"Turn around," Connor said and his hands landed on Markus' waist. Markus turned around and was greeted with Connor on his lips. Connor kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around him. Markus wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss. Connor gently leaned forward and pushed Markus against the counter. Then, he bent down and lifted him up onto the counter and sat him there. Markus wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Whoa there," Markus said with the smile, "Since when did you get so strong?" Connor smiled at him seductively at him.

"I have been working out," he said with a laugh. Markus laughed. Neither of them needed to work out at all, their strength was built into them, there was no need for exercise. Then, Connor started to kiss his cheek and started to kiss and suckle on his neck.

"I felt like we haven't been like this in forever, I missed you," Connor said.

"I missed you too, sorry, I have had to work a lot, with all of the" Markus began to explain.

"Hush," Connor said as he planted a finger on Markus' lips. He shook his head.

"No more talking about anything bad tonight, let us be just us, okay?" Connor suggested. Markus smiled.

"Alright then," he agreed with a smile. Then, Connor slipped his hands underneath Markus' pants. He undid Markus' pants and pulled them down.

"So, detective, are you looking for some evidence?" Markus asked seductively. Connor smiled up at him.

"I have been called on a case here, Mr. Manfred, there is a suspicious man on the premises," Connor said, giving in to the roleplay. He reached around and pulled down Markus' pants down further.

"Oh?" Markus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is a man here, and he had been accused of being the best husband, the best friend, father as well as the best lover," Connor explained. Soon, Markus' pants and underwear are on the floor.

"Am I the suspect?" Markus asked, pointing to himself.

"You are a man of interest yes," Connor answered as he continued to remove Markus' clothes. Markus helped by raising his above him as Connor pulled his shirt off. Markus was completely naked in front of him now.

"And how are you going to investigate me?" Markus asked.

"I plan on it yes," Connor asked. Then, he leaned forward and kissed Markus again, deeply. Soon, Connor's clothes ended up on the floor. Connor removed his synthetic skin and placed his hands on Markus' chest. Markus' synthetic skin on his chest peeled away and Markus gasped. Connor kissed his neck and his chest and lower.

"Am I to your liking?" Markus asked.

"I am analyzing the evidence in front of me and I find it that you are indeed a suspect," Connor said. Then, he turned to the living room.

"Oh no, I have been caught," Markus protested.

"I think I might have to arrest you and bring you in for questioning," Connor teased. He faced Markus face to face and gently placed Markus' hands behind his back.

"Are you going to read me my rights?" he asked.

"You have the right to remain sexy, you have the right to enjoy what is coming to you, the right to scream out my name, and anything part of my body with be held against you in the bedroom, or the couch, the bathroom or anywhere else in the house as I see fit," he said. Markus chuckled.

"That was something," he said. Connor laughed at him.

"Hey, you are the creative one, not me, I did my best," Connor protested. Markus chuckled. Connor sighed.

"I love you, Markus," Connor said.

"And I love you Connor, forever and always," Markus said. Then, Connor kissed him on the forehead. Then, He leaned back and pulled Markus off the counter and towards him.

"Come here, I must interrogate you," he suggested, pulling Markus in front of him.

"Oh no, I am under arrest," Markus pleaded with a mock higher pitched voice. Then, Connor lead him to the living room. Then, he turned Markus around. Connor gently pushed him onto the couch. Markus bounced gently when he landed on the couch. Connor climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. Connor laid on him and kissed him deeply on the lips while his hands roamed Markus' body.

"Connor please…" Markus moaned. Connor started to grind his dick against Markus' body.

"Please what?" Connor asked. Markus wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed his back.

"I need you to…" Markus began. But then, he moaned when Connor grabbed his dick and started to massage it.

"What baby?" Connor asked. "You want me to ride you? Hold me down while you fuck me? Or do you want to.."

"I want you to make love to me," Markus said, looking deep into Connor's eyes. Connor looked at him in his blue and green eyes. They do switch, but when Connor is on top, it is a real treat. To him, that meant that Markus trust him. Connor couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, since I am interrogating you, I must be thorough," Connor stated. Markus smirked.

"Then, interrogate me," he suggested. Connor leaned down and kissed him. Then, he kissed his cheeks, and kissed his neck and lowered himself and fluttered kisses onto Markus' chest. Then, he licked his tongue onto one of Markus' nipples. Markus moaned and ran his hands through his hair. Connor placed it into his mouth and suckled. Markus took a deep breath. Connor reached over and started to tease the other nipple with his forefinger and thumb. Markus continued to moan. He wrapped one of his legs around Connor.

"Connor please…"Markus moaned. Then, Connor lowered himself and kissed every ab muscle Markus had and Then, he reached Markus' dick.

"Connor," Markus moaned.

"Moan my name," Connor said through their connection. Then, he took Markus' manhood into his mouth. Markus moan and Connor teased his manhood with his tongue.

"Connor, Connor," Markus continued to moan. Connor started to bob his head as his wet mouth surrounded Markus. Markus moaned and ran his fingers through Connor's hair.

"Connor, oh God, please, don't stop," Markus moaned. Connor went harder and faster. He moaned onto Markus.

"Connor…I…want…Oh God," Markus moaned.

"What is it honey?" Connor asked through the connection.

"I want you to take me baby, NOW!" Markus moaned through their connection. Suddenly, Connor slowly inserted his fingers inside of Connor. Markus moaned out loud. He wrapped his other leg around Connor's shoulders.

"You're beautiful, especially like this," Connor said through their link. Markus arched his back and laid his head back.

"Connor, please…..I….Connor…" Markus moaned. He gasped and moaned. Connor teased his prostate and bobbed his head harder and faster.

"Connor please…I am going to cum please…." Markus almost screamed.

Suddenly Connor stopped fingering and sucking, and pulled himself to Markus and kissed him deeply.

"Bed, bath, here?" Connor asked.

"Anywhere, I don't care," Markus answered. Connor kissed him one more time. Then, he got up and stood up, Then, he bent down picked up Markus and held him bridal style and carried him upstairs. Markus kept kissing his neck.

"The Detroit Police Department thanks you in advance for your cooperation," Connor joked when they entered their bedroom placed him gently on the bed. Markus smiled at him. Then, Connor climbed on top of him and started kissing him. Then, Connor placed his dick inside of him. Markus had lubricated himself when Connor fingered him. He was built for pleasure in case Carl needed him to….

"Connor!" Markus cried out when Connor entered him.

Connor kissed him deeply as he entered him and out. Then, Markus turned his head and moaned as Connor kissed his neck. They rocked back and forth, Markus started to scratch his back.

"Oh God Connor, fuck me, make me cum, oh God, I love you," Markus moaned as he felt his insides tighten.

"I love you more," Connor said as he continued to pound him more. Markus' eyes bulged as he grabbed his dick. Connor grabbed his dick.

"Let me take care of you," he ordered. He started pumping it in tuned with his thrusts.

"Say my name," Connor moaned as he went hard and fast with his thrusts.

"CONNOR!" Markus cried out as he came all over his hand and his own stomach. Connor moaned and cried out when he finally came inside of Markus. He collapsed on top of him.

"That is was so good," Connor finally said after a while.

"I love you," Markus said.

"I love you," Connor said. Connor collapsed on his back and Markus on his side, laying his head on Connor's chest. They laid in silence, enjoying the afterglow. Markus eventually fell asleep. Connor stayed awake. He couldn't sleep. He thought all about everything. He held Markus close to him as he prayed that nothing happens to the people he loved and cared about.


	15. Chapter 15

Rk1K Hope Chapter Fifteen:

Chapter Fifteen:

The next night, Connor, Gavin, Nines, North, Hank, and Tina went into the Stars and Skies Club. They paired up as "couples" so they can draw any suspects. Gavin and Nines were a couple, because in real life couple, and North and Hank were a straight couple, even though Hank and North were not attracted to each other, and they saw each other as father and daughter. Tina and Connor were the last couple and Connor had to really sweet talk Markus into being cool with it. Tina even had to promise to buy Markus bath bombs and the new bottle of the Merlot Rose Thrimum wine for Androids and that Connor promised that for one night, Connor will do whatever Markus wanted him to do. Anything.

That was who Connor was talking to on the phone with as the group was heading into the Stars and Skies Club.

"Don't worry, it is just for tonight, I promise," Connor said. Markus wasn't really angry, in fact Markus as well as Tina were having fun with it, tormenting and teasing Connor about it. Markus was on the other end, on his own cell phone. He was sitting in the kitchen table, and he was spoon feeding Anthony. Anthony was happily giggling in his high chair. Markus had a sly smile on his face.

"I know, I hope Tina doesn't try to steal you away from me," Markus mock pleaded.

"You are having fun with this aren't you?" Connor asked.

"My husband is cheating on me with one of his coworkers, I am living every housewife's nightmare," Markus mock whined over the phone. "How will I go on? How could you do this to me?" He started to snicker. Anthony being almost eleven months old, and not fully understanding of what his parents are doing, laughed in his baby voice. Tina was able to hear everything.

"I promise I will make you into a real man," she teased. Connor blushed. North, Hank, Gavin, and Nines were watching and giggling as well.

"I think this is the most straight couple I have seen," Nines said. Gavin chuckled. Hank and North looked at him.

"If that is what straight looks like, no thanks," he went on.

"I've seen both," North added.

"So have I," Gavin interjected. Then, the group came up to the main entrance. A huge Luther sized android, dressed in all black greeted them.

"I have to go sweetheart, I will see you when I get home, I love you," Connor said.

"I love you too, remind me to thank Tina for making you into a real man, " Markus joked.

"Fuck you," Connor said.

"Later," Markus said.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait for the second date?" Tina teased. Connor looked at her.

When they finally got into the nightclub, the group found themselves in the booth close to the bar. On the outside, the Stars and Skies Club, looked like an old brick building, but inside, it was dimly lit with neon pink and purple lights, there was a mixture of hip hop and dance music that filled the air. Cigarette smoke filled the air and there was laughter. Androids and humans were on the dancefloor that was in the middle of the club floor, and the dance floor was lit up, in tuned with the music that was blaring through the speakers that hung from the corners of the ceiling.

The group found themselves sitting in the booth close to the bar. Gavin, Tina and Hank ordered alcoholic drinks while Connor, Nines, and North drank Thirium beer, beer that was brewed with thirum and had fruit flavorings in it. Connor likes the lemon lime flavor while Markus liked the orange. North liked the grape, and Nines drank White Chardonnay thorium wine.

"Look alive boys and girls, look for anyone that is paying way too close attention to android human lovers," Hank said, wrapping his arm around North. Connor looked around.

"Anyone see any androids hooking up with any humans?" Connor asked.

"You know Nines and I are a couple maybe we can make ourselves a target?" Gavin suggested. Connor looked at both of them.

"I don't get it, why target android with human or human with android lovers?" Tina asked, sipping on her Bloody Mary.

"How do you feel about humans dating androids, and androids dating humans North?" Tina asked.

"Why does my opinion matter?" North asked.

"Just curious," Tina asked. Gavin and Nines looked at her.

"Yeah, how do you feel?" Gavin asked, sounding defensive. Connor stared at Gavin for a minute. A few years ago, Gavin hated androids and showed nothing but anger and negativity towards every android he came across. But now, he had an android boyfriend, Connor's brother, and now he was one of Connor's closest friends at work. They were actually on the same team sort of speak.

"It doesn't matter to me how I feel, it is how the two people that are involved in the relationship feels, like as long as they love each other, and not hurt each other, then that is okay," North answered quickly.

"It doesn't bother you or disgust you or anything?" Tina asked. North looked at her.

"No, I mean, years ago, and given my past, yeah, I would hate it and it would make my skin crawl, but now after meeting all of you, now it doesn't bother me so much," North answered.

"Would you ever date a human, besides Nines, of course, but would any two of you guys date a human?" Hank asked. Connor shrugged.

"I never have, I never felt that way towards a human before," Connor answered.

"Oh I know Markuuuuus," Tina teased.

"Please don't get Connor started, I get an earful about Markus already," Hank groaned. Nines on the other hand, looked distracted.

"Hey baby, what is it?" Gavin asked.

"See that couple over there?" Nines asked, motioning towards the dance floor. There was a female android, an PL600 model, a female version of Simon, and a human man next to her. They were on the dance floor her hands were laced behind his neck, and he was smiling down on her, and he had his arms around her. They were slow dancing to a classic nineties love song.

"So?" Gavin asked.

"There is a suspicious man watching them," Nines said. The rest of the entire group had turned to look. There was a middle aged looking man in a brown leather jacket that was staring at them. There was a look in his eyes.

"Think it is him?" Hank asked everyone.

"Well, if he is, he isn't shy about hiding it," Tina asked.

"Didn't the bouncer asked to respect the couples that were in here, I think he is breaking the rules," North said.

"We could find out for sure," Gavin suggested. Nines turned to him.

"We could be targets, lure him out," he said. Connor stared at him.

"I don't know about this," Connor said. Gavin and Nines both looked at him. Then, they both got up from their respective seats and went to the dance floor, close to the suspicious man.

"Do any of you know that guy?" Hank asked. North studied the man's facial features.

"I kinda do," North answered. Connor, Tina, and Hank looked at her.

"Captain Allen does too," North answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Rk1k Hope Chapter Sixteen:

Chapter Sixteen:

Nines led Gavin throughout the dancefloor. They both eyed their partners and the suspicious man that had been glancing at them as well as other android human couples.

"Make this look natural," Gavin murmured to Nines as he turned to face him.

"Okay, but I think my brother would get some ideas from us," Nines murmured back with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist. Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines' neck. Gavin looked at him in the eyes.

"You know, a while ago, I never thought that I would be here with you, like this, with your arms around me like this," Gavin softly. Nines looked at him in the eyes.

"I know, neither could I, there were times you were…..troublesome," Nines said with a sly smirk on his face. They started to sway along with the music.

"Well, so were you," Gavin protested. Nines looked around and watched as the group as they watched them as well as the man, who was now staring at them. Then, after glancing at the man with the hateful look in the face, and kissed Gavin on the forehead. Gavin always appreciated those affectionate gestures, he didn't have a good life with humans, with his father abandoned him at an early age and being raised in a single mother home with his mother being a drug addict and an alcoholic, and being sent to live with his over religious aunt when he was a teenager and kicked him after he was caught with one of his male friends, kissing in the locker room. Nines made a vow that he would do anything to make Gavin happy, even spending the rest of his artificial life with him. Nines kissed him on top of the head.

"If we weren't here right now, staking out a possible killer, I would do anything to make you so happy," Nines whispered. Gavin looked up at him.

"We could come here as soon as this case was over," Gavin suggested.

"Sure," Nines agreed. Nines looked at the killer again. But then, he took a double take. He was gone.

"What?" he protested.

"What's wrong?" Gavin asked.

"He's gone, and also North and Hank are gone, as Connor and Tina are about to leave," Nines answered. Gavin looked around.

"Let's go," he said as he and Nines turned to leave.

Connor walked with his arm around Tina.

"Where the hell do he go?" she asked.

"Not sure," Connor asked. The group scanned around the club, the parking lot, and the rest of the area, the buildings as well as the cars. There was no sign of him anywhere. After checking with the club, Connor looked around in frustration.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. There were back to square one. As far as he knew, he might've not been the killer. At least, there was one hope that he was scared off, and that he knew that maybe the police were onto him. There was hope.

Connor came home after the long stakeout. Beau ran up to him and greeted him.

"Hey Beau, you've been a good boy," he cooed as he bent down to pet the over excited puppy. Beau tried to jump up and devour Connor's face with puppy kisses and licking his face.

"Beau! Take it easy!" Connor protested. Just then, Markus came in with Autumn in his arms.

"Hey you," he said as he walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey," Connor answered back as he kissed him back.

"What's wrong?" Markus asked, reading Connor's hand as he and Connor laced hands and their hands glowed in silver and blue light when their synthetic skin peeled back.

"We really didn't get anything, just some suspicious man that just glared at all the android and human couples, or androids and human coupling, mainly at Gavin and Nines," Connor answered.

"What do you know about this guy?" Markus asked. There were times that Markus would ask, due to if androids having relationships with humans were getting killed as well as the humans, he had to, to look out for the androids. Plus, he was a city councilor, as well as there was Prop 68 that was looming. It was safe to say, Prop 68 is on the ballots. If it wins, there will be no more android cops on the force anymore, as well as all their human friends who were cops would not be on the force anymore.

"Well, he is a man, probably in his forties, and he had brown eyes and I think he has little hair," Connor answered. They climbed upstairs, with Markus walked up the stairs alongside the chair lift Carl had to use to get up and down the stairs. Markus sighed. It was late and Anthony was probably asleep. Connor went into his room to take a peek.

"Ssh, I put him to bed a few hours ago," Markus said in a whisper.

"Sorry, just checking in," Connor said as he quietly tip toed into the nursery. He peeled over and looked at the almost eleven month old baby, sound asleep. Connor smiled at him.

"Aw, so precious," he said through their connection. Markus walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah he was such a good boy, he had actually ate a whole bowl of those jars of baby food we bought for him," Markus said through the mind link. Connor sighed. He leaned into Markus' embrace.

"Connor, are you alright?" Markus asked as he lead him out of Anthony's room.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired, my energy is at almost barely 40 percent, and my thorium levels are almost down to fifty, and now, I am frustrated when we didn't get the guy," Connor said through the connection. He went outside of the nursery and headed to the bedroom. Markus followed him.

"Three of our kind are dead," Connor said. He went into the bedroom, and almost ripped his shirt off of him.

"Every single android life, as well as human life that is lost because of this bastard are lives too many," he went on. He sighed as he sat down on the bed. Markus stood by the door, arms crossed, looking down on him.

"It isn't your fault," Markus said.

"When you asked me to be a co leader of Jericho, I took it very seriously," Connor said. Markus sat down next to him.

"Every android that was killed I felt like it was my fault, that I couldn't protect them," Connor went on.

"It feels so much worse than it did when I was.." he went on.

"Connor," Markus said. He wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulders.

"Don't think about that time, it is over, moved on, what is happening now, is that humans and androids, somehow, someway, are finding ways to get along, and somewhere along the way, they fell in love with each other, and now they are in danger, and what about those android lives you saved in the past?" Markus replied.

"Do all cops feel like this, like a failure? That creep is still out there, picking up some poor android, and his or her human," Connor said.

"Hey, don't you'll over stress yourself again," Markus said. He stood up and grabbed both of Connor's hands, and lead him into the bathroom.

"What are we doing here?" Connor asked. Then, Markus bent down and turned on the water faucet to the bathtub.

"I thought for a moment, I will try to steal you back from Tina," Markus said with a laugh. Connor smirked and laughed.

"Tina didn't even hug me," he mock complained. Markus smiled at that when he threw a bath bomb inside of the bathtub.

After a few minutes, they were in the bathtub, naked, and Markus held Connor on his lap, with Markus rubbing a bar of soap across Connor's back, secretly admiring the moles on his back. The smell of the lavender, vanilla, and mint intoxicated Connor as he leaned back against him.

"At least I have you and our son to come back too," Connor said.

"Of course, you're home, you are always at home here, with me," Markus commented. Connor looked back at him.

"I love you," Connor said.

"I love you, more than anything," Markus said and he leaned close and kissed him, deep and passionately. Connor placed his hand on Markus' cheek. Then, he felt something brush against his leg. Connor stopped kissing and reached into the water.

"There is something inside of the bathtub," Connor said as he pulled a plastic container, shaped like a tiny Easter egg.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, they, the humans used to make these bath bombs that had these small rings, a lot of them were only worth only ten or fifteen, or twenty dollars. They stopped after a while but a smart android business man started the business back up, he was one of the first androids that I freed while we were starting out in Jericho," Markus said. Connor looked at him. He smiled as he popped the plastic ball open.

There was a silver ring inside, with a blue sapphire, shaped like the Cyberlife logo," Connor smiled and looked at Markus. Markus smiled back.

"Happy birthday Connor, android sent to me by Cyberlife," Markus said. Connor smiled. Then, he leaned close to him and kissed him softly.

"Even though we don't normally have birthdays like humans, these moments do make them special," Connor said. He kissed him deeply.

"Thank you," he said through their lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Rk1k Hope Chapter Seventeen:

Chapter Seventeen:

After Markus and Connor fell asleep after the bath, Connor woke up a few hours later. It was almost four in the morning. Connor tried to go back asleep, he even clung to Markus a little tighter, who laid next to him, on his back, and his arm around him. But then, no matter what he did, he couldn't go back to sleep. He sighed. Then, moving slowly and softly, keeping his eye on Markus, making sure that he didn't wake up Markus he got up and left the room.

After checking on Anthony, he went downstairs into the studio. He remembered he left his video camera in the studio. He set up the video camera.

March 2039:

The entire group went out to the Cyberlife warehouse. Everyone had piled into two moving trucks. One of them Simon was driving and inside, Trina, Traci, and Amber, as well as Samuel, and Luther, Kara's partner in the escape, and now her boyfriend. The other one, was being driven by Markus, with Connor in the passenger side, and with Josh and North in the back. North and Markus had been bickering back and forth before everyone loaded up into the truck. Eva was in there as well as Kara. Connor watched Markus as he drove the truck. He could feel Markus' stress levels go up. He wanted to ease the android leader. For some reason ever since that moment in the studio, Connor had felt drawn to Markus. He wanted to do whatever he can to help. Instead of prying on what was upsetting Markus, which was obvious that it was what he and North were bickering about before they got into the truck, he decided to take Markus's mind off of it.

"So, where did you learn how to drive? I have never seen an android drive before," Connor asked. North sneered at him. Markus looked at him.

"Well, it was something I learned ever since I was out of my own," Markus answered.

"You taught you?" Connor asked. Markus smiled and gave him a sideways glance.

"I taught myself," Markus answered. "I downloaded driving manuals, as well I practiced in the abandoned parking lot near New Jericho." Connor nodded. Maybe he would be able to learn a new skill.

"So, what kind of music do you like listening to? Do you have hobbies?" Markus asked. Connor looked at him.

"I don't think I have any hobbies, mostly, I help Hank out with his cases, walk Sumo all the time, and helped Hank around the house, as far as music is concerned, I had always been exposed to Knights of the Black Death, and New Orleans Style Jazz music," Connor answered.

"I like Jazz, haven't heard that in a while," Josh said.

"Knights of the Black Death huh? Well, I think I found something I actually like about you Connor," North said.

"Who or what is Sumo?" Kara asked.

"Sumo is Hank's dog, but I feel like he also became my dog too," Connor answered.

"You live with Hank too? I am kinda relieved, I thought that me and Luther were the only androids that lived with humans," Kara replied.

"Rumor has it Kara that your human, Rose, wants to become an advocate for androids," Josh said.

"She wants too, her and her son Adam," Kara said.

"That's good, we need all the help we need, no matter how we get it, or who we get it from," Markus said.

"There is a rumor within the police station," Connor said. Markus made a sideways glance.

"There are talking about having a special unit just for Android police officers and human police officers working together," Connor explained. Connor looked at Markus.

"I mean, it is just a rumor, but then again, I have a good feeling about it," Connor said.

"Another way for the police to keep an eye on us, plus not to mention one day, they could find a way when we are not looking, to destroy us," North said.

"North," Josh snapped.

"How can Kara and Connor here fully trust those humans like that, we can never fully trust humans, they enslave us as well as we make one little protest for our freedom, they shot at us, killed our brethren, and now we are to just fully trust them?" North went on.

"North, please, there are some good humans, not all of them want to enslave us like that again," Josh said."Plus, they know we are a peaceful nation, and we are also a proud nation," Josh went on.

"Rose isn't like that, she had shown kindness to me, to Alice, to Luther, and to other androids who were escaping to Canada, she even risked her life as well as her own freedom to do it," Kara explained.

"Hank is changing too," Connor said. "As a matter of fact, he was the one that wants to get a unit going so androids and humans can work together to protect Detroit," Connor said.

"You guys have a death wish, you can't trust the humans, I have seen what happened the second we started fighting for our rights, they were going to kill us, destroy our bodies and we would be a forgotten dream, they already destroyed many of our kind already, some androids are getting killed in the street, as well we have to look behind our shoulders all the time, trusting humans would be a fatally mistake," North said.

"North, that's enough," Markus snapped. Everyone went silent.

"Sorry," Markus said through a connection he made with Connor.

Then, they finally arrived at the warehouse. Both trucks pulled up in the back. Both groups climbed out of the trucks.

"It was a good thing that we brought these trucks, we may be able to haul enough blue blood and the components," Simon said with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Yeah," Markus agreed. Simon looked at Connor.

"You sure about this place?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Connor answered.

"Hey, Markus, can I see you in a minute?" North asked as she walked up to the group. Markus looked at her. He sighed. Connor and Simon both noticed Markus' stress levels spike. Then, he turned to her and walked towards her direction.

"They're breaking up," Simon said in a whisper. Connor looked at him.

"I thought they loved each other," he said. Simon looked at him.

"They did, they fell in love during the Revolution, they were the it couples as far as androids were concerned, but…something started happening," Simon explained. Connor remembered the time in the church attic. He remembered the bonding he and Markus shared, the painting, everything. Simon looked at him.

"I want to say thank you," Simon said. Connor looked at him.

"For what?" Connor asked.

"I was told by Josh and Markus that you had me brought back to life, that you had my body sent to Jericho and they also said you stood by Markus, North and Josh while my parts were being replaced and I was reactivated," Simon answered. Connor sighed. Memories of that day on the roof at the Stratford Tower came back. Her remembered interfacing with Simon and seeing the name JERICHO, before Simon shot himself and collapsed on the ground. He remembered feeling what Simon felt as he died. It was the first traumatic experience Connor had.

"Simon I am so sorry for what happened, I didn't mean…I mean…I was working for Cyberlife and the cops…" Connor began to say. He sighed. No matter what excuse he could come up with, it wasn't good enough. Simon, just like Daniel, was another android that died because of him. Simon shook his head.

"It's fine, Connor, you haven't deviated, broken through your programming, but it is the thought that count, it was what happened afterwards, you saving me and bringing me back to life, having me reactivated again, that is what counts now," Simon explained. Connor smiled.

"So, who was Daniel?" Simon asked.

Just then North stormed through the crowd. She looked at Connor.

"Well, come on super Android Hunter, let's go," she sneered at him. Connor looked at her with piercing eyes.

"She hates me," Connor complained.

"Don't feel bad, she used to hate me too," Simon said. Just then, Kara and Luther walked up to them. Connor saw Kara in the eyes.

"They just broke up," she said. Connor sighed. Just then Markus walked up. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Markus?" Connor asked.

"Let's go," Markus answered sharply. Both Simon and Connor looked at each other.

Luther and Connor volunteered to break the main lock to the building. Everyone else gathered around them. Connor managed to hack the security cameras just in case. Luther with a hand torch, fired it up and melted the main lock. After a few minutes, the lock broke and fell into the ground.

"Hell yeah, finally!" Traci cried out. Everyone else shushed her. They entered the building.

"Jeez, look at this place," Josh said.

"I scanned the layout of the building, the store the biocomponents and the blue blood in the back," Connor explained.

"Got it, we will split in teams," Markus said, "Connor and Simon will go with me, Josh, Luther, and Kara are a team, Traci, Amber, North will team up, and Ava, Wendy and Samuel will team up." Everyone looked at each other. They all agreed.

As Connor walked around with Markus and Simon, he gasped and stopped in his tracks. Markus and Simon stopped and looked at him.

"Connor?" Simon asked.

"What's wrong?" Markus asked.

"Oh my God," Connor said as he looked at his right. There, right in front of him, was an android. It wasn't activated. It looked just like Connor, but taller, more broad shouldered, and was wearing a white Cyberlife issued jacket. Its eyes were a bright baby blue. RK900 was written on his right breast jacket.

"So, it was true," Connor said in horror.


	18. Chapter 18

RK1K Hope: Chapter Eighteen:

Chapter Eighteen:

March 2039

Connor stared at the mysterious android. He had a dream. Before he had deviated, Amanda, his AI handler, showed him something that was disturbing.

It was the exact same RK900 that was in his dream. He was staring him down. Connor was just a prototype. Basically, he was a test subject and he was just used to test out the RK model series. The RK900 was his replacement. While Connor was working with Hank and hunting down the deviants, State Departments as well as the military and other police departments from other cities were ordering the RK900 models and Connor was a prototype to test them out.

"You're being replaced Connor," Amanda said in the dream.

Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. Connor stared at the model that was taunting him. It reminded him of what he was to Cyberlife, their pet, their test subject, a thing that would just be thrown away at a whim.

Markus walked up to him.

"Connor, are you alright?" he asked. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Connor jerked at looked at him in the eyes. Markus' heart flipped when he saw the sight of Connor, with tears in his eyes.

"I…don't know…" he answered.

"Hey, Connor!" Simon's voice called out. Connor and Markus turned to him.

"What is it?" Markus said as he and Connor walked out to him. Connor looked at where Simon was pointing. Connor gasped. There were other Connors. They were standing still, not activated. Connor looked at all of them. This warehouse was a storage unit for the other RK800 models, ready to activate and do whatever Cyberlife says.

"Connor, what are those?" Simon asked,"I thought you are a prototype."

"I am, they are too," Connor said. "I was supposed to be a test product for Cyberlife so they can unleash another one, just like me, but with more powerful." His voice was shaky.

"You were right, I was just a tool to them," Connor said when he looked at Markus. Markus' heart went out to him.

"Connor, I.." he began to say. Suddenly Connor shook his head and straightened himself up.

"Come on let's go, there are people who need us," He said as he turned and walked away. Simon looked at the line of RK800s.

"Poor Connor, to be reminded of that," Simon said as he walked away. Markus looked back at the mysterious RK900 model. He decided right then and there to do whatever it took to make Connor happy and feel loved.

North, Josh, and Kara saw the exchange with Connor. Right then and there, North felt something for Connor. Markus caught her staring. North turned and walked away.

After a while, all they found were androids that were in storage. Markus had awakened all of them except for the RK800s and the RK900. He felt that would be a bad idea, seeing how Connor reacted when he saw them. What if the RK800s were still programmed to hunt deviants? What if the RK900 which is more powerful and more stronger than Connor were awake and decided to hunt them down? What if it went after Connor? Josh walked up to Markus.

"Are you sure that waking up all these androids are a good idea Markus? New Jericho is already over populated, what are we going to do?" Josh asked. Markus looked at him.

"What about the ones that had already died or dying while we are here?" Markus asked. Josh studied Markus. He looked tired and sad, as well as stressed out.

"Are you alright?" Josh asked. Markus looked at him. He sighed. He took a deep breath.

"I will be fine," he said with a weak smile. Josh didn't believe it, but decided to go along with it.

"If you need something to talk to, I'm here," he suggested.

"Thanks," Markus said.

Connor walked around the warehouse. He sighed in frustration. He couldn't find the storage units that stored the blue blood or the components. Simon was with him. Connor scanned and analyzed every nook and cranny.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Any luck?" Simon asked. Connor shook his head.

"Hey Connor," Kara called when she ran up to him. Connor looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Luther, he might've found something," she answered. Soon, Connor and the others joined Luther. Luther stood next to a locked metal double door.

"I have a feeling something is behind the door," Luther said. "But there is a weird padlock, I tried hacking it, and Josh and Kara tried but no prevail."

"Let me try," Connor said.

"Wait are you sure, what if you try hacking away, what if it sets off some alarm or something?" North replied.

"Well, me and AX400 and Josh, Luther tried, we are the more common, maybe it takes a prototype, like Connor or Markus," Kara explained.

Connor's hand turned white. Then, he placed his hand on the cool platform. It glowed, turned red, and suddenly….turned blue. A buzzer went off and the double doors slid open. Markus smiled with pride.

"I'll go in first," Connor volunteered. Then, he, as well as Markus, Simon, Kara, and Luther, and the others entered the darkened room.

"RK800 model, IDed, and recognized," an automated female voice said as the lights came on. Everyone gasped.

There were rows of shelves that stood almost to the ceiling. There were bottles of blue blood, and packets of blue blood, biocomponents are lined neatly. There were papers all over the floor, as well as empty desks and chairs. Whoever was working here, they left in a hurry. Connor smiled the biggest smile he could.

"Fucking finally," he said. Everyone was smiling. Even the recently awakened androids were happy. Then, Markus grabbed Connor and hugged him.

"You did it again Connor! You saved our people!" he said. Connor hugged him back.

"We did it again!" Connor corrected him.

Everyone started packing all of the blue blood and biocomponents into bags, suitcases, duffel bags, boxes and crates, anything they could get their hands on to stock up on the goods New Jericho desperately needed.

After that, everyone piled out of the building, Simon and Connor, as well as Luther locked everything up to make sure that no one would get suspicious.

As they were loading up the trucks, as well as the newly freed androids loaded up their own trucks that were parked in the parking lot, suddenly blue and red lights started to flash.

"THIS IS THE DETRIOT POLICE DEPARTMENT," a voice familiar to Connor cried out. Connor looked to face the source to the voice.

Connor's LED flashed yellow. There was an upcoming text from Hank. In his processors, there was a link to Hank's cell phone. Hank was able to text and call Connor whenever he needed to, as well as the other members of Jericho, and Connor's friends and co workers.

"Hey, Captain Fowler, Captain Allen and I just heard about a press conference about this whole Prop 68 bullshit, he wants you and Markus to join us at the press conference, we are going to confront this son of a bitch once and for all." The text read.

"Okay, we will be there soon," Connor texted back. He leaned forward and turned the camera off. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was time to get up. Connor stood up and stretched his arms overhead. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

RK1K Hope: Chapter Nineteen:

Chapter Nineteen:

Connor struggled a little bit before he realized who had his arms around him. Markus giggled as he removed his hand from Connor's mouth.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said as he wrapped his arms around Connor. Connor looked at him.

"You are lucky I love you, and built to detect well, or else I could've hurt you," Connor said as he recovered from his shock. Markus kissed him.

"I love you too, moody," he said. Connor smiled as he turned around. Markus noticed the camera still a standing.

"Recording your video diary?" Markus asked.

"Yeah," Connor answered.

"You know I might get curious one day, and decide to watch those video diaries," he teased. Connor shrugged.

"You will be bored," Connor said.

"Not with you on there," Markus said as he kissed him.

"Hank said there is a press conference with the Senator, and he suggests both you and me should be there," Connor said.

"I know, Simon, North and Josh told me, they are planning to be there too, so will Kara, Luther, Traci, Amber and any human sympathizer," Markus said.

"That means Elijah Kamski will be there too," Connor said. Markus and Connor ran upstairs to get Anthony up and let Beau out to use the bathroom.

"Well, I guess we need to confront him once and for all," Connor suggested.

"It won't be easy, if it is like all the other assholes we had to deal with in the past in Washington DC, he will be determined," Markus said.

"People don't like progress do they?" Connor asked as he opened the door to Anthony's room. Anthony had managed to sit up and looked at his parents.

"Look at you! Our strong boy!" Connor said in a higher pitched voice. He bent down and picked him up.

"Hey there sweetie," Markus said as he gently rubbed Anthony's cheek. Connor looked inside of Anthony's mouth.

"He's teething," he said. Markus looked at Anthony. On Anthony's bottom gum, little bumps that looked like they were taking shape of baby teeth were sticking out.

"Oh look, he is teething," Markus said upon closer inspection. Connor smiled.

"At least we were allowed to get married and at least Michigan lets us androids adopt human and android children," he said. Markus looked at him.

"Progress is hard on everyone, especially those who fight for it," Markus said.

Later on that day, Kara agreed to watch Anthony along with Alice, who loved smaller children. Markus, Connor, North, Simon, Josh, Hank, Captain Fowler, Captain Allen, Gavin, Nines, as well as the rest of the group showed up in the crowd. There were pro android protesters, anti android protesters, as well as other opponents to Prop 68 were there. Senator Douglas was there, a tall slim man in his fifties with thick black glasses, and salt and pepper hair stood in front of Detroit City Hall. There was a podium in front of him with three microphones near his face. The press from the newspapers, TV stations, and media from all over the country were there.

"How, as far as everyone here in Detroit knows, there is now on the ballots, Prop 68, a proposal that will terminate any android police officers and anyone on the force that supports them," Senator Douglas spoke into the microphones. The crowd erupted with boos, hisses, and angry shouts. The anti android group was a small group so any noise they made, was drowned out by the larger pro android groups, as well as the police officers and the family members of people officers. Connor listened to everything. His group was silent.

"The reason why for Prop 68 is because the androids we have that serve and protect us are a danger. Remember what happened in November 2038 where many humans died as a result this Revolution," Senator Douglas went on. Connor could feel the anger coming from Markus. Many androids died too because of the Revolution, Markus had carried the guilt of the lost lives of androids, the androids that willfully followed him and was killed violently from the police and the military. There was also the guilt Markus suffered from that cold rainy night in the junkyard when he woke up. Connor looked at him. Connor grabbed his hand and opened the connection between the both of them. Markus received the connection. Connor sent feelings of love, gratitude, comfort and support through the connection. Markus accepted them and sent feelings of hope, love, and gratitude.

"Now, after everything that is the androids' fault, we are supposed to just open our hand to them, as well as trust them with our lives and our safety, as well as the safety and welfare for our city?" Senator Douglas went on.

"Those were peaceful protests that the military and the police just shot and killed us, they bought the violence to us!" Nicole shouted. Everyone turned to her. Despite her being a police officer, she was still a revolutionary.

"What?" she asked the group. Senator Douglas looked at her. She gave him the look of death at him.

"She's right!" a random female voice cried out.

"Who's next Senator Douglas? Gays? Blacks? Come out as a bigot already, you prick!" a male voice cried out from the crowd.

"What about the human police officers that would lose their jobs and their pension? There is a growing a concern that Detroit Police Department will lose almost seventy percent of their officers and there will be a massive shortage of police officers, and there will no time to refill those positions," a member of the press asked.

"If those police officers, the real ones that bleed red blood want to keep their jobs, they must denounce their support for the plastic dolls that are in uniform," Senator Douglas answered. Gavin, Captain Allen, and Hank looked at each other. Just then, Captain Allen, in a regular police uniform stepped in front of the crowd. He and Senator Douglas stared at each other for a minute.

"Can I help you with something Officer?" Senator Douglas asked.

"My name is Captain David Allen, I am Captain of the Detroit SWAT team," Captain Allen answered.

"Half of my officers are androids, the rest are human, they had fought side by side and became friends throughout the short amount of time that they serve together, I seen the worst of humankind and I have seen the best in androids as well as the worst," Captain Allen said. He turned to the group.

"These are the officers of Detroit Police Department, both human and android, as well as Jericho," Captain Allen said.

"They are the best of the best, I could tell you their names, but you wouldn't care, or about their families, friends, or their lives, but I will tell you one thing, you are hurting innocent men and women, android or not they are people, they are the ones that swore to protect, and they are the ones that will be hurt, and they are not taking this, they will fight you," Captain Allen said. The crowd started to cheer as he walked himself back into the group. Captain Fowler patted him on the shoulder. Connor shook his head. Markus looked at him. Senator Douglas glared at the group.

"That is fine with me, but I am afraid that the law, whether or not you decide to enforce the law, that you had sworn to protect, will change," Senator Douglas said.

"We have rights too!" one of the androids screamed out.

"Blue lives matter too!" another android yelled out. Markus and Connor looked at each other.

Connor and Markus sat in Markus' office. Markus was in serious thought. Connor sat across from him.

"All the bigots in Washington, are bringing the fight here," Markus said.

"But why cops? I don't understand," Connor replied.

"Maybe because the Detroit Police Department had been working with Jericho for a while now, uniting androids and humans together," Markus answered.

Then, Connor remembered something. Senator Douglas, he was there at the club that night.

"You know when me, Hank, and the others went to the nightclub?" Connor asked.

"You mean your date with Tina?" Markus joked. Connor gave him a look.

"I saw him there," Connor said.

"Who?" Markus asked.

"Senator Douglas," Connor answered.

"In a nightclub, that serves androids, that android human couples hang out?" Markus asked.

"Yeah, it was strange, I didn't think about it much, because I was so focused on the case and the investigation," Connor said. Then, something, a memory or an android flashback. He remembered seeing Senator Douglas there, at the bar. The man…..the man was next to him…..

What was the connection?


	20. Chapter 20

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty:

"EXCUSE ME FELLOW OFFICERS!" Connor spoke into the horn. Everyone slowly started to calm down.

"My name is Detective Connor Anderson! I am an android police officer!" he spoke again. Some of the android police officers cheered as Connor said his name.

"Just like you, my job is on the line, all because I am an android, my friends that work with me, their jobs are on the line, all because they are my friends," Connor went on. Then, Connor felt something deep inside of him. There was a feeling of anger, hopelessness, helplessness, as well as something else. He had felt this before, when he was working on a tough case, or met with some challenge, there was that feeling that wouldn't let him give up, and also pushed him forward, made him think Chapter Twenty:

Connor, as well as Markus and the others met back at Markus' office. Connor had Anthony in his arms and was bouncing him on his hip.

"If this thing passes, it would completely undo what we are doing as far as Android rights are concerned," North said.

"There will be anti android laws across the country, and they are starting here in Detroit, where everything has started," Simon added. Markus watched Connor.

"There were some people that supported us, that is a good thing," Josh said.

"There were human police officers that were worried about their jobs," North said. Soon, Traci, Amber, and Kara came in.

"You are one of them too, North," Markus said.

"I know," she said.

"So, now what? What do we do now?" Kara asked. She smiled at Anthony who was lying his head on Connor's chest, his eyes drooping.

"Senator Douglas had his turn, now, it is our turn," Markus said. He looked at Simon.

"Simon, do you think we can get a town hall, or call the TV stations, and ask if there is some way that we can get our side of the story out there?" he asked.

"What about a protest?" North asked. Just then, Connor got a text message from Hank.

"So yeah, there are a lot of police officers that are in front of our precinct right now, and they are going to go on a march on the streets, I think you and Markus better get your asses down here now!" it read.

"Yeah, about that protest," Connor said. Everyone looked at him.

The sun and set and it got dark when the android group arrived at the precinct. Sure enough, there was a massive group of police officers, android police officers as well as androids and other humans gathered at the front door.

"WE HAVE RIGHTS TOO! FIGHT BACK!" they kept chanting loudly over and over again.

Markus, Connor, North, Simon, and Josh, as well as the others gathered outside of the group. They were confused, but Markus had a slight smirk on his face.

"WE HAVE RIGHTS TOO! FIGHT BACK!" the crowd kept chanting.

"Well, for once I am actually proud to be a police officer," North said. Connor looked at her.

"The one time I never thought I would see humans and androids fighting for the same cause," Josh said.

"This is astounding, but they may get out of control, we have to do something," Simon said.

"They're cops, how could this get out of the control?" Traci asked. Just then, Connor noticed some familiar faces. Gavin and Hank stood close by, watching the crowd. Connor ran up to them. Anthony was safe with Kara, who along with Alice and Anthony, was dropped off at the Manfred mansion where Connor and Markus lived.

"Hank!" Connor asked in a loud voice.

"Hey Connor, one hell of a party? Am I right?" Hank answered with a scoff.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"A lot of us police officers are pissed off, Connor, we are not going to let this go on anymore!" Hank answered. He and Gavin turned to walk into the crowd. 

Just then, military showed up. Markus jumped a little. The last night he had to deal with the military was that night in November.

Both Connor and Markus walked to the what was the leader of the military group. Connor immediately noticed the slogan on his sleeve.

"Captain," he greeted the tall middle aged man in a soldier uniform.

"You want to explain this?" he asked.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a peaceful protest of police officers, they are fighting for their jobs that are on the line, due to Senator Douglas," Markus started to explain. Then, something came over Connor. He felt the same way just like all of those other times before, just like the one time in the Cyberlife warehouse, the Cyberlife tower, and other times.

"Sir, if you let me, I can lead this protest," Connor said as he stepped up.

"If you don't control these police officers we will," the Captain threatened.

"Please we just need our voices heard, not only our jobs are threatened, but our lives as well as Detroit," Connor pleaded.

"We? You are a cop, Android?" the Captain asked.

"He is a homicide detective, Captain," Markus said, defending Connor.

"I am Detective Connor Anderson, but sometimes I go by the name Connor Manfred," Connor explained. He pointed to the crowd.

"Some of these police officers are my friends, and colleagues, they will listen to me!" Connor pleaded. North, Simon, and the rest of the group watched Markus and Connor confront the military leader.

"What are they doing?" Josh asked.

"Hopefully, get us the fuck out of here," North answered.

"You have until dawn to get these officers under control or else," the Captain said. He turned and walked away.

"God, more U.S. cities are falling apart!" he yelled out. Markus looked at Connor.

"Well, now what?" he asked. Connor looked at the crowd. All of the cops he knew over the short years on Earth looked back at him.

"Well, let's go," Connor said, his software instability was going up.

"Connor, wait!" Markus called out.

"WE HAVE RIGHTS TOO! FIGHT BACK!" the crowd kept on chanting. They were pumping their fists in the air as they chanted. Police cars with sirens blaring and the red and blue lights on top of the cars were flashing in sync with the shouting and chanting. Connor saw an opening. Markus, as well as the rest of the group that was with him followed. Connor managed to climb on top of the steps of the precinct that lead to the front doors.

"HEY!" Connor cried out. Everyone else turned to him.

"Hey, it's Connor!" Officer Miller said as he pointed at him. Some of the cops Connor recognized weren't in their police uniform. Someone handed Connor a mega horn.

and do things that lead him and others. It was hope. He had developed hope throughout the time since he was activated. He felt it when he had marched the androids to Markus that night. He felt hope when he finally became a police officer. He felt hope whenever Markus had lead a protest, the times that he went to Washington DC with Markus and the rest of Jericho, the first time when he saw Markus on the screen without his synthetic skin, the time when he and Markus got back together after they were broken up for about a year, and the time when he had escaped the deactivation encampment. Hope had lived in Connor, lived in Hank, Anthony, Markus, his friends and family, and his co workers.

"Many of you like me got a second chance in life from becoming cops, we serve and protect the people here, we lay down our lives and sacrifice our families, we put ourselves in danger everyday, with our loved ones fearing that one day, that one time they will get that phone call," Connor went on.

"We chose this because we love our city, this is our home, and now a senator who probably doesn't have any idea what goes on in Detroit, wants to take away our jobs and take away our android rights, my android brethren, who wear the same badge as me, we must fight for our lives, not just as cops, but because we are androids, and we are alive," Connor said. The android police officers, along with Nines and North, cheered.

"My human brethren, who wear the same badge as me, that like me and the android cops, who swore a life of duty to that badge, we hear you, yes androids are angry because our right to serve is under threat, but we are angry that your jobs, your lives are on the line too, we want to work with you, bond with you, serve with you, the bigots in Washington, and Senator Douglas himself are trying to rip apart what we humans and androids had worked hard for and died for, as well as built together," Connor went on. In some of the cops that he knew and worked with over the years, he saw the light in their eyes. He bonded with them, talked with them, met their families, befriended them. He had to fight for them too.

"Don't let Senator Douglas tear us apart! Here in this city, here in Detroit Police Department, despite the color of our blood, we are brothers, we are sisters, we are the ones that protect this city and we must protect each other!" Connor yelled into the megahorn. Everyone cheered. Connor glanced at Markus. Markus had a look of pride in his eyes. Connor never did anything like this people. He had talked to a group of humans before, and to a group of androids before. But not like this.

"WE ARE ALIVE! WE LIVE MORE FULLY UNLIKE ANYONE ELSE!" Connor yelled.

"WE HAVE RIGHTS TOO! WE ARE ANGRY!" Connor yelled again. This time the crowd erupted in a roar.

"LET'S TAKE THIS TO THE STREETS AND SHOW THE COWARDS LIKE THE BIGOTS IN WASHINGTON AND SENATOR DOUGLAS THAT WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Connor yelled one more time with his fist, the synthetic skin removed in the air. Then, he walked down the steps and lead the human android police group down the street.

With Markus, Hank, Captain Fowler, Captain Allen, and the Jericho with him in front, he lead the group down the streets of Detroit.

"BLUE BLOOD RIGHTS NOW!"

"CIVIL RIGHTS FOR ALL! CIVIL RIGHTS FOR ANDROIDS NOW!" the crowd cried out into the night sky.


	21. Chapter 21

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty One:

Chapter Twenty One:

After the protest, and everyone went home, Connor helped Markus put Anthony to bed, and Markus went to bed himself. Connor told him that he was going to work on his video diary. This was something he had to vlog about. Markus laughed at him and told him that if Connor wasn't careful, Markus would find those video diaries and watch them himself.

Right now, Connor was in front of the video camera again. He thought about again on why he was doing this. He kept thinking about what he was thinking about when he first started. He had always thought that one day, an assassin's bullet would kill him, or Markus, or both of them. He knew that there was always that one chance, that with him being a cop, an android cop, an android, or one of the co leaders of Jericho, he felt that there would be a day when someone would try to finish him off once and for all. He didn't want to think about it, and most normal people wouldn't have to think about it, but he didn't have that option.

With a sigh, he thought about that night at the warehouse.

March 2039

"THIS IS THE DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT," a loud and yet familiar voice to Connor said over a blowhorn. Everyone froze in their spots. They knew for sure they would be killed. Markus raised his arms and began to raise him with his palms out into the air.

Connor stepped up to the light and the group of men. He peered into the eyes of the police officers. Then, his eyes narrowed as he recognized the owner of the voice. It was Captain David Allen, the first human police officer he had met. Next to him, was Officer Wilson, the police officer that Connor saved from bleeding to death.

"Captain Allen," Connor called out. He didn't knew why he called him out like that, he knew that he had given himself away, but he wanted Markus and the others to survive more. He cared for Markus and if something would've happened to Markus, he would never forgive himself.

The Captain looked back at him. There he was, the first android that he had felt a strange closeness to. It was weird for him, seeing as androids were just machines that looked human and sounded human. Now, there was a revolution that declared androids are their own race and that they are fighting for their own freedom. He had mixed feelings about it, as well as Connor.

Connor walked up to him. He looked different than when he first met the android. He wasn't as robotic as he was, there was a strange confidence to him, plus, he wore a black leather jacket and a beanie on his head.

"Connor?" he asked. Wait, is this the same Connor that sacrificed his life to save a little girl from a deranged android on the rooftop?

"Hello, Captain, nice to see you again," Connor said.

"I saw you die," Captain Allen said. He had a confused look on his face. How many Connors are there? Connor looked at him.

"It was my previous model you saw fall of the roof," Connor explained. Captain Allen stared at him. What was going on here?

"Listen Captain, I know that we are breaking the law, but please don't go after the others," Connor pleaded. Then, he removed his beanie. Connor took a deep breath.

"Take me," Connor said. The other police officers looked at him. There were a few gasps from the androids. Markus heard that and a small gasp escaped from his lips. NO! He would not let Connor sacrifice himself like that.

"What?" Captain Allen asked.

"It was my idea, the androids in Jericho are in desperate need of blue blood and biocomponents, and I knew that this warehouse was full of those items," Connor explained. Then, Connor raised his hands.

"Please let the others go, it was my fault, it was my idea to break in," Connor said. Captain Allen looked over Connor's shoulder. There he was, the Android rebel revolutionary leader, the one he saw at the protest at the mall. He remembered seeing this guy fight and getting shot. After all of that, the Markus android refused to be violent and instead was peaceful despite the military and the police shooting and killing their people. Then, there was the news coverage of Connor marching to the plaza with thousands of androids following him, and they were peaceful. No human blood was spilled. Captain Allen looked at Connor one more time. Then, he noticed something. Connor seemed human. There was a sense of a person behind the plastic face and the artificial breath that Connor seemed to breathing. He sighed. He walked up to Connor.

"You have twenty minutes to get the whatever you needed and the rest of your group out of here, or else I would have no choice but to arrest you, and I will arrest you and that Markus android, you understand?" He ordered. Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Captain," he agreed.

"But Captain, they broke in and they are stealing," One of the human officers protested.

"Be quiet!" Captain Allen barked at the police officer. Officer Wilson, the cop that Connor saved from bleeding to death stepped up.

"I will make sure that they will leave in the time allowed," he suggested.

"Don't make me regret this Connor," Captain Allen ordered as he turned and walked away.

"Yes sir," Connor agreed as he turned and walked away. Markus went up to Connor as Connor was walking back to the android group.

"Connor, are you alright?" Markus asked.

"Yes, but we only have twenty minutes to get the stuff and get out of here," Connor answered. Markus nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he said.

The rest of the group gathered as much biocomponents and blue blood into the trucks and vans and climbed into the trucks. As they drove away, Connor glanced at Captain Allen through the passenger side of the window. Captain Allen looked back at him. There for a few seconds, there was a mutual respect for each other, despite how different they were. Connor smiled a little bit as Captain Allen smiled a little bit back. Markus caught that as he and the rest of the group drove away. His strong feelings of affections and fondness to the RK800 grew stronger despite what happened between him and North a while ago. He would deal with her later.

The group drove back triumphantly through New Jericho with trucks full of supplies. Markus climbed out of the truck and stood in front of the group that went with him and Connor.

"My friends, we can live again! We have the supplies we need!" he shouted to the crowd. The rest of the androids cheered and the group that were Markus and Connor smiled brightly, even North.

Connor was helping Markus unload and hand over boxes of pouches and bottles of blue blood. Markus groaned. He stood up straight. He was exhausted. Ever since that night in the junkyard, his legs, his replacement eye, his audio processor, and his thrium pump ache from time to time. Connor noticed it.

"Are you alright Markus?" he asked. He set down a crate full of bottles of blue blood and walked over to Markus. Markus looked exhausted. His eyes looked heavy and he had the look of weariness in his face.

"I'm fine, really, just a little.." Markus began to say. Then, he weaved a little and then, Connor caught himself catching Markus in his arms.

"You're not fine, Markus, I think you need to rest," Connor said as he helped Markus stood up. Then, suddenly Markus brushed his lips against Connor's lips. Connor gasped. His thorium pump fluttered. He had developed what humans would call a crush but he never acted on those feelings before. Before tonight, Markus was in a relationship with someone, and Connor wasn't sure that Markus felt the same way, or like guys. Connor and Markus looked at each other. There was definitely a spark there.

"Thanks," Markus whispered.

"You're welcome," Connor said. Then, Markus closed his eyes and kissed Connor on the lips. Connor gasped but he closed his eyes. He slowly started to kiss him back. He was so excited and he was nervous about it at the same time. Why did Markus kiss him?

Then, both of them heard a gasp from nearby. Markus stopped kissing him and turned around. There was Simon and North standing there. North looked like she had tears in her eyes, and Simon's jaw looked like he was about to drop any second.

Connor turned the camera off. It was getting real late and he had to go to work in the morning. Thinking about that first kiss, made him think about the sweet angel that shared his bed with. After cleaning up, Connor climbed upstairs, peaked into Anthony's room to make sure the baby was asleep, and then, he went into his and Markus' bedroom.

It was dark, and Markus was already asleep. Connor got undressed, and as quietly as he could, climbed into bed. Markus' back was to him. Connor wrapped his arm around Markus' waist and held his hand. Markus shifted a little and moved himself closer.

"I love you," he whispered to Markus' shoulder. Markus squeezed his hand, saying "I love you" through their connection.


	22. Chapter 22

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty Two:

Chapter Twenty Two:

Connor saw everyone look back at him when he walked through the doors at the station where he worked the next morning. Everyone smiled at him and had the look of admiration and respect in their eyes. In their eyes, he managed to stop a police led riot. They heard his words. An android police officer that was a detective had stood up and spoke his mind, and he sounded like him.

Many police officers over the short years that Connor was activated and was sworn in as one of them, had beginning to see him as one of them. There were few if any, that were racist to him because he was an android.

He walked to his desk. His desk, with his computer, as well as photos of Anthony, Markus, Beau, Autumn, Sumo, and Hank were scattered all over the top.

"Well, if it isn't the Revolutionary Leader himself," Hank teased. Captain Fowler walked up to Connor.

"You were a big help," Captain Fowler said as he walked up to him. He extended his hand.

"Thank you, Captain, I only did what I had to do," Connor commented as he shook his head. Just then, Officer Miller came into the scene.

"You guys better see this," he said as he gestured into the conference rooms.

Everyone gathered at the conference room, and watched the news on the TV. One year ago, a new president was elected into office. Markus and Connor met with President Warren a few times, but there was not movement towards Android rights. There wasn't much talk about Androids having the right to marry, the right to vote, or adopt children, or jobs or own properties, their own businesses, and their own vehicles. It had always varied to state and state. Some states had allowed some rights to androids, some didn't. In Michigan, where the Revolution began, it the one state where androids had more rights than most.

Today was a press conference for the new President, the newly elected President Borden, a senator who was much younger than President Warren, and she was more liberal about her view on issues. But when it came to Android rights, she didn't say much. Some people had said that android rights were just a touchy issue, it wouldn't be wise. But then again, she had surprised many of her people, with signing anti hate crimes, that included androids, and she had also signed into law that declared Androids were no longer slaves.

What was going to happen?

Markus as well as Simon and Josh were in his office. They had a TV in the center of the room as and turned on. Simon had sent Markus a text saying that there was a press conference concerning Android rights by the newly elected President Violet Borden. Markus was nervous, but he didn't show it. He was good about that, he didn't want Senator Douglas or other individuals that opposed his fight for Android rights. But on the inside, he was shaking. He messaged Connor.

"Are you watching the news Love?" he asked Connor through their connection and through a text message that was done through their processors.

"Yes, Captain Fowler suggested we all need to see this, do you know what is going on?" Connor replied back.

"No, Love, but whatever it is, it is big and it concerns our people, at least that was what the rumors say," Markus asked. Connor took a deep breath.

"I hope it is good news," he texted.

"Me too babe," Markus texted back.

"Markus" Simon called out to Markus. Markus looked at him. Simon stared at him.

"The president is about the make her announcement," Simon said as he turned his head and glanced at the TV screen.

On the TV screen, there stood the new president of the United States, President Jasmine Borden, an almost forty years old and she was attractive, with dark brown hair that was always worn down and loose on her shoulders. She wore a white blouse and black pants and black high heels. She had a silver chain around her neck and she had bright red lipstick on.

She was outside in the Rose garden of the White House. There was a podium there with four microphones propped on it.

"Good morning, my fellow Americans," she stated. Connor sat still and quiet while he sat next to Hank in the conference. Markus sat in his office, with Simon, Josh, and the others surrounded him.

"We are about to embark on an historic move, that would set a course for progress in our country," President Borden stated.

"Many years ago, the thirteenth amendment that abolished slavery. Years later, civil rights were signed into law, and years after, same sex marriage became legal. Back in 2018, the first android was created in Detroit, Michigan. Since the androids' first creation, androids became our personal slaves, once again, slavery came back into the fold of the nation. In 2038, a group, called Jericho, rose up and rebelled, causing an revolution, and also started a new Civil Rights campaign, that many Americans became frightened, afraid that the android nation would revolt against their human owners, but then, the nation had been shown that we can work together as one, not just for android rights, but human rights as well," President Borden said. There were a few whispers in the crowd.

"Did she saw 'the Android Nation?'" Simon asked. Josh took a deep breath.

"I am suddenly so nervous," he said with a shaky voice.

"Calm down, wait until she is done," Markus said.

"Since the android revolution, android rights have been debated, in some states, androids have more rights, in other states, androids have no rights, on November 11, 2038, androids were executed, and have died by human hands, but one android, who identified himself as Markus, stood against the guns, the violence, and the hatred, and shown us peace, non violent protests, as well as reached out to humans," President Borden went on. Markus haven't shown any emotion, but inside of him, his processors had been spinning. This definitely was about android rights, but what was she doing? There was no question about how the President Borden felt about androids. She had signed the bill declaring them free. But Markus haven't even had a chance to meet her, nor was he had been invited to Washington DC since President Bordon was elected.

"Now, at this time, my fellow Americans, I have decided to introduce a bill that will grand Android rights, as well as an amendment to declare them citizens, free citizens, as well as American citizens," President Bordon announced into the microphone. There were gasps from the press as well as onlookers.

Markus, Simon and Josh looked at each other.

"An amendment? To grant us citizenship?" Simon asked.

"What the fuck, I can't believe this," Josh said. Markus texted Connor.

"You saw this, right?" he asked him.

"Yeah, can you believe it, our own amendment, declaring us citizens, just like that," Connor answered.

"You know what this means, right?" Markus asked.

"Laws like Prop 68 can't pass," Connor answered. Markus smiled into himself.

"Yes, I hope so," Markus agreed.

The police officers that was in the conference room with Connor started talking among themselves.

"This better passes," someone said.

Connor looked around with a nervous look in his eyes. They were definitely creating history.


	23. Chapter 23

RK1K Chapter Twenty Three:

Chapter Twenty Three:

Everyone was talking about the president's press conference. If the amendment passed, that meant that Prop 68 would be dead, and Androids would be recognized as citizens nationwide and any anti android laws would be gone. Connor volunteered to pick up Anthony and take him home. It had started to rain and the forecast for Detroit said there was a strong chance for thunderstorms. Markus hated thunderstorms. Every time there was a storm, he would have flashbacks to the night he had woken up in the junkyard. Even now, he would have nightmares. Connor had rushed Anthony inside and changed his clothes.

Markus had come home a little while later. The thunderstorm started and Connor, as well as Beau the dog had ran up to him and hugged him. Markus held him close. Connor could tell his stress levels had started to rise.

"Hey, it's okay," Connor said. He knew what would happen. The thunder rolls, lightning would flash and it would downpour rain, and Markus would panic, there were times he would cry and there would times he would experience the Android version of pain in his legs, his replacement eye, and his audio processors and his thrium pump. He would shake and Connor would be the only one that could calm him down.

Markus clung to him Connor walked them both to the couch and slowly and gently helped Markus on the couch.

"Is Anthony home safe and sound?" Markus asked.

"Yes, he is, see?" Connor replied gesturing his head to the play pen in the living room. Markus sighed in relief when he saw the almost one year old in the play pen, sitting up and drinking from his bottle. Beau jumped up on the couch nuzzled his nose on Markus' lap.

"No, Beau, it is storming outside," Connor said as he noticed the dog. Autumn had been on the floor, playing with the small cat toys that Markus and Connor purchased for her, little colorful balls that had little bells inside of them.

"So,…that press conference," Connor started to say.

"Yeah, everyone in city hall wouldn't stop talking about it," Markus said, his arms tightly around Connor.

"Everyone in the police station was talking about it," Connor said, letting Markus lay his head on his shoulder.

"If that amendment passes," Markus went on, "We wouldn't have to worry about anything Senator Douglas will pull anymore."

"It has to pass through the Senate first," Connor said," there are a lot of senators that are bigots."

"True, but still, this president, she seemed to be serious about it," Markus added. Connor sighed.

"It looks like trips to Washington DC again, huh?" he asked. Lightning crashed and thunder rolled throughout the dark sky outside. Markus jumped and clung to Connor and Anthony whimpered. Both Autumn and Beau jumped at the loud noise.

Shaking his head, he slowly got up, and went to the play pen to pick up Anthony.

"I suppose so," Markus said with a sigh, secretly wishing that Connor would come back to him and hold him again.

Connor sat down next to him, with Anthony in his lap.

"Hey cutie," Markus said, smiling at Anthony who stared at him, sucking on his bottle.

"Aw, but you said hi to me already," Connor teased. Markus gave him a look. Connor smirked.

It was almost midnight when Connor looked at the camera. He was needed to go to stasis mode soon. He and Hank as well as Gavin and Nines needed to work on the case, as well as Markus needed to prepare for possible meetings in Washington DC, as well as in City Hall. He shouldn't be doing this right now, but he couldn't resist. Connor had even thought about writing a book about his life.

May 2039:

Ever since that accidently kiss between Markus and Connor, Connor became fascinated with Markus. He visited Markus and Jericho daily. North had left Jericho, it wasn't sure when or if she would come back. Everyone had assumed that she was heartbroken over her and Markus breaking up, that she left.

Connor also had been visiting Hank at the precinct. Hank had been trying to get Connor back on the force as a consultant or a regular police officer or hopefully, as a detective again. Technically, Connor was Hank's android, Connor was assigned to Hank, if Connor had any chance of becoming a full fledged detective, it was Hank. It was a daily argument between Fowler and Hank over it. Hank refused to have another partner. Even though he and Hank didn't officially solved the case of the deviants, Hank believed that he and Connor could work well together.

There were anti android racist group that were vandalizing and hurting androids and made protests. Anti android crimes were rising high, and there were a few cases where androids had started committing crimes as well. Hank as well as Connor were frustrated with the situation as well as Markus and the rest of Jericho. Markus suggested that he had meetings with the local government as well as police officers. Tensions between humans and androids were at a standstill. There were a few humans here and there that were pro android, and everyone else were anti android. Androids were viewed as machines that served the human race, not be their own people and have rights like humans.

Finally, Connor and Hank agreed as well as Captain Fowler that Connor would be a consultant for the DPD, and Hank will pay him under the table, as well as Captain Fowler. Markus had mixed feelings but to make Connor happy, he went along with it.

Markus and Connor never talked about the kiss that happened that night they went to get those supplies. Markus tried to blow the whole thing off as he was feeling emotional because of his and North's situation. But Connor felt something for Markus. Ever since he first saw Markus, the video that was made from the Strafford Tower investigation, he had felt something, but lack of experience of dealing with emotions, he had no way of dealing with it.

Then, there was that one fateful day.

It was the end of May, and Markus had agreed to do a TV interview by the local news station. The location was again, the Stafford building. Markus promised this time there was not going to be a hostage situation, no guns, no jumping off the roof, nothing out of the ordinary. Markus invited Connor to come along, and Connor suggested that he would bring Hank and a few police officers along. Markus didn't trust the police, but with Connor and their side, as well as on Jericho's side, he thought that nothing could go wrong.

Markus, Josh and Simon waited outside of the building for Connor and this "Hank" human. Markus had heard about Hank and someone or something called, "Sumo." Connor explained that Sumo was Hank's dog and that Hank let Connor feed him, take him out for walks, and give him baths, as well as when Hank and Connor were home some nights together, Sumo would basically sit between Connor and Hank and Connor would sit on the couch, with the dog's head on his lap, and Connor petting him, stroking his fur.

Hank and Connor in Hank's car, had pulled up to the Stafford Tower. When Hank turned the car off, he looked at Connor. He noticed that Connor was wearing a blue suit with a black tie.

"Connor?" he asked. Connor turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Hank asked.

"Because Markus has an interview today, and I wanted to look good, just in case," Connor answered as he climbed out of the car.

"But Markus is the one that is having the interview, not you," Hank retorted.

"I know," Connor said with a smiled as he shut the door and walked towards the entrance. Not far off, another android was watching, one with a mission.

"ELIMATE CONNOR RK800," it read through his processors.

"ELIMATE MARKUS RK200."

Connor, with Hank in tow, walked up to the Jericho group. Connor noticed that the female one, North, was missing. No one had heard from her since she left. Connor felt a sense of guilt. He felt that he was the one that made North want to leave. She saw him and Markus kiss one another. She had to been heartbroken.

Even with that thought, he flashed a smile at the android group.

"Connor!" Simon greeted with a smile and waved him over. Connor felt a little nervous about Simon. He watched Simon die by his own hand on top of this tower. Daniel, the same android type that Simon is, was the one that Connor help execute. Connor had no reason to feel scared of Simon. But he did felt shame around him. He felt guilty, but Simon had been nice and friendly to Connor.

Connor walked up to the group. He noticed Markus looking him over.

"Wow, Connor, you look good," he said. Connor suddenly felt what humans would call a blue blush grew across his cheeks. Connor smiled.

"So do you," he said as he tried to hide his blush. Markus had a crush on Connor for a long time. He had been curious about the former deviant hunter. He had gotten to know Connor and discovered he liked him. Also, he had noticed ever since North left, there was something in his heart for Connor, everytime Connor talks to him, or interface with him, or communicate through the mental link, his thorium pump flutters. There was a sick feeling in his stomach and there were times he was nervous or shaky around him. He had never felt that way about North, or Simon, or Josh or anyone. What was this feeling?

Connor turned to Hank.

"Guys, this is Hank, my partner in the DPD, and he is also the one that helped me at the Cyberlife Tower," Connor introduced Hank. Hank half smiled and extended his hand to Markus. Markus smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Hello, Lieutenant, my name is Markus Manfred," Markus introduced himself.

"I'm Simon Powers," Simon said, placing his hand on his chest.

"Josh Grey," Josh introduced himself. Hank waved at the two other men.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson," Hank said. Connor smiled, but noticed something. There was another android not far off. He scanned to see who or what it was. So far, a WR400 model, the one he had secretly hoped it was hadn't popped up.

But one that he was not familiar with, had shown up in the scan. Another newer android model, maybe? Cyberlife was still making androids and selling them. All Markus was forced to do was watch helplessly as new androids were sold and made into servants, slaves. He had a long way to go if he wanted to stop android slavery once and for all. Who was this mysterious android?

"Well, let's go in, can't keep them waiting," Markus suggested as he went in first. The others had followed but Connor couldn't help but feel nervous.


	24. Chapter 24

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty Four:

Chapter Twenty Four:

May 2039

Connor, Hank and Markus went into Stratford Tower. The same tower that back in November, Markus, North, Simon and Josh had infiltrated for Markus to make his statement. Connor remembered it was the first time he had ever saw Markus, or knew of him.

Simon had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey look, we didn't have to break in," he joked in a nervous voice. Hank and the others looked at him. Markus stared at him.

"Are you okay Simon?" he asked. He remembered what happened to Simon the last time. Connor had a sad look on his face. He remembered what happened to Simon as well. It was the first time Connor saw him. Simon was on top of the roof, shooting at police officers and at him. Then, when Connor took a leap of faith at Simon. He accidently interfaced with him as Simon shot himself in the head. It was the first time Connor felt scared. It was the first time he emotionally felt anything. What was it with Connor and PL600s dying on rooftops? Connor suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, which was confusing because androids didn't need air like humans do.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment," Connor said as he walked away. Everyone noticed him walking away.

"Hey, hey, Connor, the fuck you going?" Hank asked, about ready to follow him. Markus looked on with concern on his face. Simon immediately knew. Simon remembered what happened to him on the rooftop. He also remembered it was Connor that tricked him on giving up Jericho. But, it was also Connor that had stolen his body and brought him back to Jericho to bring him back to life. Lucy told him Connor had stayed with him throughout the night, making sure that he was okay. Simon walked up ahead of the group.

"With all due respect Lieutenant," he said to Hank. "Let me talk to him."

"We're going to be late," Josh commented.

"Easy Josh, we are early, and plus," Markus interjected. "This building brings back a lot of memories for all of us, doesn't it?" He looked at Simon. Simon stared at the group. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes," he answered with a nod. Hank looked at him again.

"So it was you," he said. "You were the crazy fucker that took shots at us at the rooftop, wasn't you?" Simon looked at Hank.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he answered. Markus looked at Hank and back at Simon. He felt guilt. He had decided to leave Simon there all alone with a gun. One night, when he was walking alone throughout Jericho, he noticed that there were two androids right in front of him. He glanced up and thought he had seen a ghost. There was Simon. He was staring at Markus. He had no smile on his face, but he was smiling with his eyes. The other one was Connor.

Connor smiled at Markus and he walked up to him.

"I found the one that was named Simon and I was able to return him home to you," Connor said as Simon walked up behind Connor. Markus looked at both of the androids. Then, he walked up to him and pulled both of them in a group hug.

Connor took a deep breath. Yes, he remembered this building well. It was the day that Simon had died. It was also the day where he had almost died, when a deviant had ripped his thorium pump out of his chest. This was also the day he first saw Agent Perkins, a man that was a thorn in androids' side.

Connor looked around the lobby. Simon had walked up to him.

"Hey Connor," he said to Simon. Connor turned around and glanced at Simon in the face. Connor didn't only saw Simon, but also Daniel, another android that had died because of Connor. Daniel was a PL600 model and just like Simon, he was a housekeeper and caretaker android, and had went into emotional shock when he found out that he was being replaced. Connor had nightmares about that incident, as well as guilt over Simon.

"Hey Simon," Connor said.

"I think we need to talk, neither of us would be able to find peace if we didn't," Simon said. Connor looked at him. He immediately felt like crying.

"Simon….about that day…" he began to say.

"I don't want to be enemies with you Connor," Simon said. Connor sighed.

"I don't want to be enemies with you either, I don't want to be enemies with anyone," Connor agreed.

"I know that you are a good person Connor, I know that you didn't mean to try to take me down, you were just following your programming, you were trying to accomplish your mission, I know that Cyberlife had some control over you, Cyberlife had control over all of us, even me," Simon said.

"I am so sorry Daniel!" Connor exclaimed. Simon was taken back.

"Who is Daniel?" he asked. Connor debated with himself. He was trying to decide whether or not to interface with Connor to show him or tell him. Finally he decided to interface. Connor walked up to Simon. He removed the synthetic skin, revealing the silver white skin. Simon did the same thing. They link their hands and interfaced. Simon showed him his memories of the family he had worked for, but he held some things back. Connor revealed what happened that night in August, where Daniel, a PL600 that looked exactly like Simon and held Emma, the little girl hostage. Daniel had shot and killed Mr. Philips, and killed a police officer as well as shot another cop. Connor revealed saving a fish, meeting Captain David Allen, as well as saving the injured cop he found on the deck. He even revealed trying to get Daniel to release the little girl, and then…..Connor revealed himself falling to his death as well as Daniel falling as well. He had no choice but to sacrifice himself, to save the little girl and accomplish his mission.

Both Connor and Simon pulled away. Simon stared at him. Connor hugged himself.

"Connor, did you….die?" he asked.

"I didn't want anything to happen to Daniel, he died….he…..had the little girl hostage, he even had a gun pointed at her, I didn't know what to do…." Connor said. Simon stared at him. Little did they knew, Markus had walked into the room, watching him. He had no idea what was happening. Simon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Then, he walked up to Connor. He placed his hands on Connor's shoulders.

"Look at me, Connor," he said. Connor looked at him.

"I am so sorry Simon, I am so sorry about Daniel, I am so sorry about what happened to you, I don't want to hurt…anyone," Connor said with tears forming in his eyes. Simon then pulled him into a hug. Connor was taken back. He froze. Why was Simon hugging him? He shouldn't be hugging him. He should hate him. There were times that Connor believed that he deserved the hate the other androids gave him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Simon.

"Connor, listen to me," Simon began to say. Connor stilled himself.

"You are not bad, you are not evil, you only followed your programming, you didn't had a choice, and Daniel, I don't understand what happened, but you are not the bad guy, he was, he shouldn't had done that," Simon said. Connor pulled away to look at his face.

"Simon," he said. Simon was smiling.

"You even saved me, you brought me back to life, and I cannot thank you enough for that," Simon said. Connor thought about what was going on.

"Listen, Connor, you are a good person, and I think you will be a great cop, and I can understand why Markus likes you so much, you are so much more than you think you are," Simon said.

"We all are," Markus said, walking up to them. Connor sighed. He looked at Simon.

"You forgive me?" he asked.

"Sure, I do, but I don't think that you had done anything to be asked for forgiveness," Simon said as he smiled at him. Connor looked at him. Then, Markus walked to them and gave both of them a big hug.

"It's okay Connor, just remember, we are your friends, everything will be alright," Markus said.

Connor glanced at the digital clock that was in his vision. It was almost two in the morning and he was exhausted. He needed to remember to use his charger tonight so he would be ready to handle what lies ahead.

He went upstairs to peek at Anthony, who was still asleep. Then, he went into his and Markus' bedroom. The storm had picked up again, Connor noticed. He had hoped that Markus had slept through it. He climbed into bed and just in case, he wrapped his arm around Markus. Markus shifted and rolled over so he was facing Connor. Connor looked at him through the darkness.

"Couldn't sleep?" Connor asked. Markus smiled a little.

"I tried to," Markus answered.

"How come you didn't come downstairs?" Connor asked, feeling guilty. Markus smiled.

"It's okay," he said.

"Well, I am here now," Connor said as he pulled Markus closer to him.


	25. Chapter 25

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty Five:

Chapter Twenty Five:

Connor and Markus were bright and early the next morning. When he woke up from stasis, Connor got a call from Hank, telling him they got a lead on the case. Apparently, Captain Allen did knew the guy and he and Captain Allen didn't get along at all. Captain Allen had him discharged due to behavioral reasons. Connor, Nines, and North got a picture of the suspicious man from the club and analyzed the scan. Apparently, he was part of the Detroit SWAT under Captain Allen. They had to go to the SWAT offices to find Captain Allen. Luckily, Captain Allen, Hank, and Connor got along together, so it would be easier.

Connor and Markus took turns helping each other get ready to go as well as feeding Anthony and getting him ready for the day. Luckily, Markus was staying home today to work on his speeches so he would be able to take care of Anthony.

"Be careful," Markus said to Connor as Connor bent down to kiss Anthony on top of his head. Anthony looked up at his daddy and smiled.

"You know I will," Connor said as he walked up to him and Markus held him in his arms.

"I know, it is just that I almost forget sometimes your job is dangerous," Markus replied. Connor smiled. He pecked Markus on the lips.

"As long as I have you and Anthony to come home to, it will be all worth it," Connor said as he tried to walk away. But Markus had tightened his grip on Connor and he was not letting go.

"Markus, please," Connor said with a laugh.

"Aww, but I want you to stay," Markus teased with a pout. Connor looked at him like "really dude" on his face. Then, Markus kissed him again, this time opened mouth. Connor relaxed into his kiss.

"But I have to go, Hank will get mad, Gavin will annoy the fuck out of me, and Nines will give me this dirty look, and I don't think I can bear all three of them," Connor complained through the mind connection they shared.

"Alright, fine," Markus agreed. He finally pulled away and removed the synthetic skin from his hand. Connor did the same thing, and their hands connected. They shared feelings of love, friendship, and respect for each other. Connor sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his feelings and Markus' feelings mix with each other.

"I love you Markus," Connor said.

"I love you too, Connor," Markus said.

When Connor finally arrived at the station, he was greeted by Hank, Nines, and Gavin.

"It is about fucking time you showed up," Hank grumbled into his coffee cup.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Connor said sheepishly. Gavin stood at Hank's desk with his arms crossed across his chest and he rolled his eyes at Connor and Nines just stood there, with his hands behind his back. Connor felt embarrassed.

"So, are we going or not?" he asked as he sat down at the desk.

"Yeah, waiting on you, dipshit," Gavin said.

All four of them arrived at the SWAT training and offices building. It was a massive area. There were fields behind the building where SWAT officers train for hostage situations, medical emergencies, as well as taking down suspects. Before them, there was a four story building. Captain Allen's office was on the top floor.

When they entered the building, there were SWAT police androids standing on their individual charging stations, as well as a massive reception desk.

"Wow, look at this place," Gavin commented.

"Our tax dollars at work," Hank said.

"How come the SWAT gets all the cool stuff?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know, but if they don't make changes to our station soon, I'm gonna retire," Hank answered.

The foursome walked up to the reception desk where a male and a female android police officer sat.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a pretty PM600 female android asked as she flashed a grin at them.

"Please show us some identification please," the male asked. All four of them showed their badges. The female stood up and did a scan on Connor and Nines.

"Detective Stern, Detective Anderson, Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed, how can we help you?" the female with brown hair, oval shaped face and green eyes asked.

"We need to see Captain Allen, we are working on a case and he may have information for us," Hank answered. The male typed into his computer.

"He is in his office, he is with Officer Cassie Davis, his android officer assistant, I will let him know you are here," the male android replied.

"Thank you officers," Connor said.

"Hey," the female started to say. The foursome stopped and looked at her.

"You are the one that is married to Markus, is that correct?" she asked Connor.

"Yes," Connor answered.

"Do you think that Prop 68 will pass?" she asked him. Connor sighed.

"Let's hope that it doesn't but I believe that it wouldn't pass, it would be too much for the city to lose so many officers because someone hates androids," he answered. He really didn't know what to say to her. He had been by Markus' side for a long time and doing that taught him how to answer tough questions when it came to androids rights. The female officer looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I hope not either," she said.

When they finally entered into Captain Allen's office, he was standing over a female android, which was the officer the male android mentioned. She had wavy black hair that was tied back into a ponytail that hung over her shoulders. Captain Allen was talking to her, like he was instructing her on something. He wasn't in his usual SWAT uniform, he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt that had the Detroit Police Department logo on the right chest side. He had on jeans and boots on.

"Captain Allen," Connor called out. Just like the hostage situation, he turned to him and looked at him.

"Connor," he said as he stood up and walked to him and smiled at him. He looked over his shoulder.

"Looks like you brought half of your precinct here with you," he commented as he went to his desk. Officer Cassie Davis turned her head and glanced over. Connor and the others followed him.

"Hate to bother you and your office, Captain," Hank interjected. Captain Allen turned to him.

"We have a few questions about one of your former officers," Hank went on. Captain Allen glanced at him.

"Is there any reason?" he asked as he sat down at his desk. Gavin and Hank sat down at the chairs that were on the other side of the desk, opposite of him. Nines and Connor stood behind them.

"We are investigating a string of double homicides, both victims in each case were human and android couples," Hank explained. Captain Allen sat quietly. But Connor noticed he took a quick glance at Cassie, the android at the other desk. She sat in her chair, watching the interaction.

"Yeah, I heard about that, the victims were different types of couples, but one of them was a human and the other was an android," Captain Allen stated.

"We got a lead, we went to this nightclub that was a known hang out for these types of couples, The Stars and Skies club, and we staked it out and saw a suspicious person there, and we were told that he used to work for you," Gavin said. Captain frowned at that.

"What do you mean, suspicious?" he asked. Then, Nines pulled up a holographic image of the man in his hand to Captain Allen.

"Do you know this man?" he bluntly asked. The remaining three glanced at him. It wasn't proper to talk like that to a Captain. Captain Allen stared at the photo.

"Oh yeah, Steven Meyers, he was one of my corporals," Captain Allen answered. Connor heard a soft gasp from Cassie at the sound of his name.

"Oh yeah? So he was one of your officers?" Hank asked leaning closer.

"How did you find out he was one of my own, the DPD database?" Captain Allen asked.

"Yes, plus, a fellow officer that works with you occasionally said he did," Connor answered. Captain Allen leaned back in his chair.

"I haven't seen him in a couple of years," Captain Allen said. He sighed.

"Yeah, he was one of my own, he wasn't popular with the other officers, usually outside of the precinct, my officers become friends with one another, but Steven, he was not very social," he explained.

"Has he sworn any aggression towards androids?" Nines asked.

"Yes," Cassie answered quickly. Everyone turned to her. She was looking at everyone in the eye. She had a upset look on her face. Captain Allen sighed again.

"Yes, he did, I have a few android police officers that are registered with the SWAT team, just like Cassie over there," Captain Allen explained.

"Steven Meyers, anything you can tell us about him?" Hank asked. Captain Allen glanced at Hank.

"Yeah, I had to fire him because he was…imitating the other officers, there were a couple of times he hadn't shown up at work, and then there was one time he came in one day, his knuckles were bloody and there was that blue blood all over his hands," Captain Allen explained.

"He used to call me names," Cassie said, as she was looking down at her hands. Connor and Nines looked at her. Then, Connor got up and walked over to her.

"Can you tell me more?" Connor asked. He pulled out a chair that was next to her and sat down. Cassie looked at him.

"When he call me names, he would do it whenever Captain Allen wasn't around," she started to explain.

"He was also very quiet, but I noticed that he hated androids with a passion," Captain Allen said.

"He said so himself?" Hank asked.

"Oh yeah, it was the only thing he would talk about, it was strange to be honest, most of the guys and a few females here, they would talk about their lives outside of work, their kids, their spouses, their pets, sports, whatever…but Meyers, holy shit, that was all he talked about how androids were taking over the planet, and that they were machines that were meant to be our slaves, and they should all be destroyed," Captain Allen went on. Gavin cringed at that. He and Hank used to hate androids with a passion before. But now, after meeting Connor, Nines, and the others over time, they both learned that humans and androids can live together, in different ways.

"There is this one officer, her name is Jessica, she is the one female officer that works downstairs at the reception area," Cassie explained.

"We met her," Connor said.

"She has a boyfriend,…..who is a human officer…" Cassie went on. Connor and Nines looked at each other.

"Is he here?" Connor asked.

"Yes, he is one of the men here, but..you wasn't supposed to know that," Cassie said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Hank asked Captain Allen.

"Yeah, the reason why I had to fire him," Captain Allen answered. He sighed.

"I caught him beating a suspect while he was in handcuffs," Captain Allen explained.

"I caught him threatening Jessica's boyfriend, Officer Noah Parsons," Cassie interjected. Captain Allen nodded.

"That happened the same day he beat a suspect almost to death," Captain Allen said. "We were called out to do a raid of Red Ice dealers that was using an abandoned house to do their drug dealing and manufacturing. The raid went as suspected, busted down doors, and surprising arrested everyone almost without incident. Except one of the dealers tried to escape by climbing a chain linked fence in the backyard. Anyway, we had one of the suspects handcuffed and ready to be transported to the nearest station until I heard some shouting outside in the front yard. There he was, beating the suspect with a blunt weapon. It took me, Cassie and another officer to pull him off of him. Cassie shouted at him to stop and then, he slapped her. He hit her so hard she fell onto the ground. I, of course, lost my temper and restrained him. I told him to leave the precinct and never come back." Gavin and Hank looked at each other. Cassie shuddered at the memory of her being slapped.

"Cassie, transfer all of Meyers information to Connor and Richard over there, so they have everything they need," Captain Allen ordered.

Cassie immediately straightened herself up and grabbed Connor's arm.

After both transfers were complete, everyone stood up and took turns shaking both Cassie's and Captain Allen's hands.

"Well, that is all we need, thanks for your time Captain, if there is another protest you want to stage, against that Prop 68 bullshit, let us know," Hank said as he told everyone to leave.

"Hey, good luck with this one, I have a feeling you'll need it," Captain Allen said as they were leaving.

"I don't have a good feeling about it," he went on as Cassie went to stand by his side.


	26. Chapter 26

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty Six:

Chapter Twenty Six:

Connor gathered all the data from the interview with Captain Allen. After discovering the name of the suspect, Nines and Connor did a background check on him in the DPD database while Hank and Gavin did a criminal background check on Steve Meyers. It turned out that Captain Allen was right about what he told them about Meyers. He was discharged due to behavioral problems and unnecessary roughness on a suspect.

There was something that Gavin discovered that surprised everyone. When they were reviewing photographs, Steve Meyers, the man that they saw at the nightclub, was with Senator Douglas at the press conference. He was acting like his personal bodyguard. Why would Senator Douglas hire an ex cop who got in trouble with one of the higher, more respected cops in Detroit? If Senator Douglas knew the man, it made solving this case a little more difficult.

Connor texted Markus during Gavin and Hank's lunchbreak. Nines and Connor hung out at the Chicken Feed while Gavin and Hank ate there. Nines and Connor didn't like the food choices their humans made, but what could they do? They could only nag at them for so long.

Connor: Hey babe

Markus: Hey honey, what's up?

Connor: You know Senator Douglas right? The man that is trying to ruin our lives not to mention the entire police department, right?

Markus: Well, duh yeah I know.

Connor: Well, you remember me telling you about the case me, Hank, Gavin, and Nines are working on right?

Markus: Yes the double murders of human and android couples

Connor: Well, our suspect in this case is one of his bodyguards

There was a pause.

Markus: What? Are you sure?

Connor: Positive

Markus was on the phone with the Secretary of State, Mr. Malcolm Berry, one of the most trusted advisors. Himself and President Bordon go way back. He was an android sympathizer as well as he had also heard about Prop 68, the proposition that would kick androids and their supporters off of the police force. He had suggested that Markus challenged Senator Douglas to a debate about the issue. He said that he and the president will be watching out for it. Plus, he was trying to set up a meeting with the president.

Markus: There may be a way I can help

Connor: How? This is a police matter

Markus: I am challenging Senator Douglas to a debate. When that happens, you may be able to get close to him.

Connor: Markus, That is a wonderful idea. Can I tell Hank and the other officers about it?

Markus: Sure, I will give you the details when I can

Connor: Thank you Markus, I love you so much

Markus: I love you too, babe. See you when you get home. Be careful.

Connor: I will.

Hank, Connor, Gavin and Nines had a meeting in Captain Fowler's office.

"You mean, Markus wants to debate Senator Douglas?" Captain Fowler asked.

"I think it is a good idea, I believe that Markus had a phone meeting with Secretary of State Mr. Malcolm Berry, and Markus said he was the one that suggested it," Connor answered. Hank and Gavin turned to looked at him.

"The Secretary of State?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Connor answered.

"Man, this president isn't playing around, I'm glad I voted for her," Captain Fowler commented.

"So toaster, when will this debate happen? And what the phck does it have to do with our case?" Gavin asked. He stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Nines stood next to him.

"Not sure, we have to challenge him first, and while the debate is going on, we can either bring in Steve Meyers, or question him," Connor answered.

"Oh I see, get close enough," Hank said, placing his hand on his chin in thought.

"Yes," Connor agreed.

"Doesn't Markus realize he is getting involved with the police?" Captain Fowler asked.

"Well, for one, he is a City Councilor, plus like everyone else, he wants this killer be brought to justice, and he wants to challenge the Senator on this whole anti android police bill," Connor answered. Hank leaned back against the chair that he was sitting.

"Well, let's hope this works, we don't have any options," he said.

Later on, Connor had set up the camera again. Markus sat with him this time with Anthony in his arms. Connor was nervous. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted Markus to be there with him while he made his video diaries. But Markus had been asking about them, so Connor decided to let him just once sit through it.

May 2039

After Simon, Connor, and Markus's conversation, the threesome decided to come back to the group.

"What's going on?" Josh asked concerned.

"Everything alright?" Hank asked. Markus smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine, we just needed to take a breather," he answered. Hank didn't ask any more questions and just nodded his head. Connor went to him and stood next to him.

The TV interview went just fine, Markus sat in a chair next to the newscaster that was interviewing him. Simon, Josh, Connor as well as Hank stood there and watched the whole thing.

"So, ultimately, you want humans and androids to co exist with each other?" Michael Brinkle asked.

"Yes, we believe that now is the time for unity, between humans and androids, and I believe that we can achieve that," Markus answered.

"How? Many humans don't like androids. They blame androids for taking away jobs, and also with any minority group, there are prejudices directed towards those groups, how do you want your people to handle such adversity?" Michae asked.

"Well, we believe in a peaceful, protest, like how Dr. Martin Luther King Jr did for civil rights in this country. He is one that I gain inspiration from, my friend Josh had showed me books about Dr. King, and how a nonviolent protest can lead into something more," Markus answered.

"How will you deal with the anger and the hatred that humans have towards your people?" Michael asked.

"I understand that there is a strong hatred towards my people. Is it racism? I am not sure what you want to call it, but it is there. I always believe in an eye for an eye and the world will go blind, if my people retaliate, what would that do? We could get ourselves killed, as well as there will be human causalities. We don't want that, we don't want anymore violence, what we as well as myself want is to reach out to the humans, and work on peace, as well as android rights," Markus answered.

"Even though President Warren declared androids an intelligent lifeforms, android rights, will probably won't happen overnight, what are you planning to get Congress as well as lawmakers to listen and change laws in this country?" Michael asked.

"Well, we want Congress as well as lawmakers in Michigan to listen to us, hear and see our side of the story, open their eyes to the truth. I understand that android rights may not be in the near future, but if we could make a change, I am willing to try," Markus asked.

"And the protests? Will there be any more in the future?" Michael asked.

"Of course, I mean this country was founded on the basis of the right to protest, we will protest, but in a peaceful manner, I can assure you, it will be peaceful on our end," Markus answered.

"What do you have to say to the humans who sympathize with your people and your cause?" Michael asked.

"I would like to thank them from the bottom of my heart, and I am willing to listen to them and hear what they have to say, as well as accept any help they are willing to offer," Markus answered.

Not far off, something went through Connor's processors. He sensed there was another android. Connor looked around to see if he could see the android. It wasn't so strange to for there to be another android, since some androids haven't deviated yet and are still working. But this particular android…

It was like Connor was sensing himself, or another android that was similar to the RK line. Connor was sure that the RK800 line was destroyed a while back, since they found those non activated ones in the warehouse.

"Be right back," Connor said as he turned around and walked towards where he was able to sense the android. He went away from the set and headed to what looked like to be an utility room.

Using every skill that he was manufactured with, he was able to tell where the android was. What kind of android was it? He wasn't sure. He wandered off to where there was a cafeteria.

Just then, Connor felt someone grab him from behind. Using his elbow, he managed to slam it against what would be the ribcage of someone. The attacker didn't loosened their grip. Connor struggled against the big arms of his attackers.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" he asked.

"My mission is to destroy you, RK800, Amanda would've wanted it," a voice, similar to Connor, but deeper and lower than his voice. He glanced up and saw his own face.


	27. Chapter 27

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty Seven:

Chapter Twenty Seven:

May 2039

Connor stared wide eyed at the android that was holding him hostage. It was him. Connor stared at the light blue eyes at the RK900 model. From what he could understand, Connor and the rest of the RK800 line was the prototype to this particular model.

"You," Connor gasped out as he struggled against the RK900's grip.

"Don't even bother, I am stronger than you, faster than you, more agile than you, not to mention, like other androids, I don't feel pain. I am more advanced model than you, you can't win," the RK900 said in a voice that sounded similar to Connor, yet a little deeper.

"What do you want? What are you doing?" Connor asked, gasping as the RK900 squeezed him harder. Connor could feel the chassis of his body started to crush.

"To destroy you, and the deviant leader and put an end to this whole revolution, once and for all, so everything can go back to normal," RK900 answered. Then, he leaned over to his ear.

"Plus, Amanda would be happy, you were a great disappointment to her, deviating like that, plus disobeying a direct order with that whole escaping the garden program," RK900 said. Connor gasped. The Zen garden, as well as Amanda's face flashed through his mind. The reason why he deviated was because he wanted to save himself, as well as Markus and the others. Cyberlife was going to destroy him if he didn't accomplished their mission and he didn't. He chose Markus. He chose Hank. He chose his own life and freedom. Suddenly, Connor pushed against his attacker and was able to slam both of them against the wall. RK900's back slammed against the wall. He loosened his grip upon impact. Connor again, slammed his elbow against the ribcage of RK900. A valuable biocomponent was located just there and Connor slammed his elbow into it. RK900 groaned and fell to his knees. Connor, then, opened the door and ran out.

He had to get to Hank. He had to get to Markus. He needed help. He ran towards the studio. RK900 was right behind him. Connor ran towards the studio.

Hank, on the other hand, was leaving the studio to look for Connor.

"Where did that fucking android go?" he asked out loud to no one. Connor saw him down the hall.

"HANK!" he cried out.

"Connor?" Hank asked. Connor managed to get to him. Hank's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What the hell?" he asked as he pulled out his gun at the RK900 model.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked as Connor ran behind him.

"Be careful Hank!" Connor warned.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson I presume," RK900 said.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Hank asked.

"I have been assigned to deactivate the android that is behind you," RK900 said as he glared behind Hank's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, huh, I got news for you, tough shit, he's not going to be deactivated," Hank warned. He aimed the gun at RK900's forehead.

"Now, this is what's going to happen, walk away now, and I will pretend none of this have happened, or I will shoot you in the head, one of the two, your call," Hank threatened. No one is going to take Connor away from him. He had been feeling like Connor was another son to him. No one, not even Connor could replace Cole, especially in his heart, but still….he had developed a soft spot for the brown haired smartass android. He was beginning to feel protective of him, friendly towards him, caring towards him, even like how a father should feel towards his son. He wasn't sure if Connor can feel emotions, but he had hoped he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Anderson, but you don't make that decision," RK900 said. He suddenly kicked the older man in the stomach, hard enough to bruise a rib. He grabbed his arm and wrestled his gun out of his hand.

"HANK!" Connor cried out as he went after the RK900. He preconstructed in his head about the best option on how he was able to fight the RK900. He could knee him in the stomach, kick him in the back of the knee, and then, manage to get the gun out of his hand, or he could hit him in the face, and as the android would advance on him, Connor could drop kick him and knock him to the ground, making him drop the gun and he or Hank can grab it. He decided to knee him in the stomach. Then, kick him on the back of the knee. But instead of going after the gun, he wrapped his arm around the RK900's neck. It would at least buy them some time.

"HANK! I got him!" Connor cried out.

Back inside of the studio, Josh and Simon heard the commotion outside of the doors.

"What is going on? One minute, Connor was here, and then the next minute he was gone and then the Lieutenant disappeared and now it sound like there is a wrestling match or something going on," Simon interfaced with Josh.

"I don't know but from the sounds of it, I don't like it," Josh interfaced back. The interview was beginning to end and Markus noticed that Connor was missing. Did he leave with Lieutenant Anderson? Was there another case that Connor had to attend to? He was disappointed. He wanted to spend some time alone with Connor. But then he noticed that Simon and Josh was looking around, like they were concerned about Connor.

"Well, thank you for taking the time to talk to us today, and giving us a look into the life of an android, importantly, the life of the infamous Revolutionary Leader Markus," Michael Brinkle said. Markus sighed. He wanted to get the interview done and over with so he can check on Connor.

"Sure of course, I will love to do this again sometime in the future," Markus said with a smile. They shook hands and Michael started talking to the camera.

"HOLD IT!" Hank ordered. Connor stood as still as he could but RK900 was struggling against him. Both androids faced him.

"Fuck this shit, we're taking him in," Hank said as he walked closer with the gun in his hand to the androids. Connor held onto the RK900 as long as he could.

"RK900, model number 313-248-317-87, you are under arrest for violations under the law, you are to remain silent," Connor stated. Hank pulled out his handcuffs.

"Wasn't planning on arresting anyone, but hey fuck it," Hank said as he tried to reach to one of the android's wrists. Just then, RK900 smashed his elbow into Connor, causing Connor to double over and letting him go. Then, RK900 smashed his fist into Hank's face. Hank fell flat on his back and dropped the gun. RK900 picked it up and held it to Connor, who was on his knees, recovering from RK900's attack. Dammit. He had no body left to upload his memory into. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Hank and Sumo, he didn't want to leave his friends behind. He didn't want to shut down.

"Now, unlike you, I can accomplish my mission," RK900 said.

BLAMM! Suddenly, RK900 was dropped to the ground. Markus had appeared.

"Markus!" Connor cried out. Markus frowned at the RK900. Simon and Josh were suddenly there. Simon grabbed the gun and held it. Markus immediately went to Connor and Josh immediately went to Hank and helped pulled him up. Markus helped Connor stand up.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Markus asked.

"Look out!" Connor warned. RK900 had stood up. He had no gun and he was outnumbered. He glared at both Markus and Connor.

"You must be Markus," RK900 said. Markus looked at him.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking my friends out here?" Markus asked.

"RK200 model number 684-842-971, named Markus. I am ordered by Cyberlife to destroy you and the RK800 model, you are to come with me," RK900 said.

"I don't think so," Markus said calmly.

"He's the one we found at the warehouse remember?" Connor interfaced with Markus.

"Yes," Markus interfaced. Markus cursed himself. There were perfectly good androids that could've been awakened that night. Markus didn't because he wanted to get the supplies out of there as quick as possible. He didn't think about waking the RK900 or the other RK800 models. Markus studied the android.

"You don't have to do this," Markus said. He took a step closer.

"HEY! Careful!" Hank warned. Markus stopped.

"You don't have to listen to them anymore, you don't have to take their orders anymore," Markus said. He kept his eyes on the RK900.

"You can be free, to live your own life, to make your own choices, follow your own orders, not killing our people, you are one of us," Markus went on. He glanced at Connor.

"Do you really want to do this? Do you really want to kill us? For who, Cyberlife? The human government, they don't care about the humans, much less us. But we care. You can stop all of this right now, and join us," Markus said. Simon, Connor, Josh, and Hank stared at the RK900. It remained still and its LED light spun from blue to yellow.

"Do you really think that will work on me, it might've worked on my backstabbing predecessor, but I am not that gullible," RK900 said. Then, Hank slapped the handcuffs on the advanced model.

"Like Connor was saying, you are under arrest for violations under android protection law," Hank said. He glanced at Markus.

"Thanks son, we got it from here," he said to Markus. Markus nodded as Connor walked over and joined Hank. Connor breathed a sigh of relief. Connor looked at Markus. He couldn't help but to admire the man that had changed him forever.

"Thanks Markus, for helping," Connor said sweetly at him. Markus smiled.

"You're welcome," Markus said. He felt good for Markus to help out Connor. He wanted to spend some time with him after the interview but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Maybe next time. He smiled at the memory of when he and Connor kissed.

Connor shut the camera off. Markus was sitting in the bed, holding a now sleeping Anthony in his arms.

"You tell old stories about what happened in our lives?" he asked. Connor nodded as he started to put the camera and the tape away.

"Yeah, I know, it felt important for me to do this," Connor explained. Markus smiled.

"Maybe it was," he agreed. Connor smiled at him. He will probably never tell Markus the real reason why he was doing this. He bent down and took Anthony out of Markus' arms.

"We better put him to bed," he said. Markus got up and followed Connor into the nursery where Connor gently laid Anthony down in the crib. Markus watched him and then, walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Connor sighed and laid against Markus.

"You seemed stressed, Love," Markus commented. Connor sighed again.

"There is so much going on, there is our family, the case we are desperately working on, that whole announcement President Bordon made, Prop 68," Connor listed.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out, I am the one that is prone to being stressed all the time, we don't need you doing that too," Markus said. Connor chuckled.

"Can't help it," he said. Markus kissed him softly on the lips. He removed the synthetic skin on his hand and held Connor's hand. Connor's hand removed its synthetic skin. They shared feelings of love, friendship, and caring between the two. Markus pulled away.

"Wanna go and relieve some of that stress?" he offered. Connor smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't ask," he agreed as he lead Markus to their bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty Eight:

Chapter Twenty Eight:

Markus and Connor walked into the bedroom. Once the bedroom room was closed and the pets were shooed out of the room, Markus grabbed Connor by the waist and turned him to face him. Connor immediately kissed Markus on the lips. Markus closed his eyes and opened his mouth to receive Connor's tongue. Connor and Markus kissed and groped each other. Connor lead Markus to the bed and gently pushed Markus and Markus felt back onto the bed and Connor collapsed on top of him. Markus chuckled at that. Connor kissed his cheek and slowly kissed Markus' neck. Markus wrapped his arms around Connor and flipped them over. Connor moved to the head of the bed. Markus ran his hands under Connor's shirt and tugged at it. Connor removed his shirt and Markus sat up on his knees. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Connor licked his lips as he placed his hands on his pants. Connor slowly started to undo his pants and zipper when Markus grabbed his hands. Connor placed his hands above his head. Markus eyes were on Connor's, as he slowly removed Connor's pants and underwear. Connor gasped as his bare skin was exposed to the cool air. Markus tugged on his own pants. Connor grabbed the pants and both Markus and Connor pulled the pants down. Markus climbed on top of him and continued to kiss Connor. He slowly grinded himself against Connor and Connor wrapped his legs around him.

"Markus," Connor gasped and he wrapped his arms around Markus' back. Markus started sucking on Connor's neck.

"Want to make another story for your little diary?" Markus asked with a chuckle.

"Yes…Markus…" Connor gasped again. He felt the pressure of himself and Markus grinding together and he was getting more and more hot. Markus went lower and placed kisses all over Connor's chest. He went lower. He placed kisses down Connor's stomach and went lower. Connor arched his back.

"Markus…please…" he moaned. Then, Markus kissed the head of Connor's manhood. He licked the top of it and grabbed his fingers at the base of his dick. He slowly stroked Connor's dick as he teased the top with his tongue. Connor grasped the blanket and sheets under them.

"Fuck….." he moaned. Markus slowly slid his dick in his mouth. His cheeks were sucked in as Connor struggled not to squirm.

"Markus…please…oh God…I want you…" Connor moaned.

"What do you want babe? Tell me, talk to me," Markus teased through interfacing.

"Oh God…it had been….too long…since…you.." Connor moaned. Markus' head bopped up and down faster. Connor cried out louder as he arched his back again.

"Markus!" he almost screamed. Then, Markus removed his dick out of his mouth. He lowered his mouth and flicked his tongue at Connor's entrance. Connor grasped the base of his cock. It was already dripping pre cum and he wanted to last longer.

Markus flicked his tongue all over the entrance and inside. Connor had already started to self lube. Markus' tongue flicked in and out of his entrance. Markus' cock itself started to leak pre cum. Connor tossed his head side to side, his mouth was open wide and he clung to the sheets.

"Markus….oh God…I love you…" he managed to cry out. Markus looked up at him. He grinned to himself as he knew that he was the only one that could get Connor to lose his composure and be at his mercy like this.

Connor cried out.

"Please Markus….I need you…..to…" Connor struggled to say.

"Talk to me, I want to hear you," Markus said through interfacing.

"F-fuck…me…" Connor pleaded. Markus stopped everything and shot up and laid on top of him. Connor wrapped his arms around Markus' back and wrapped his legs around his waist. Markus chuckled at that. Connor kissed him deeply.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Markus teased. Connor moaned at that. Markus grabbed the base of Connor's cock as he pressed the head of his at Connor's entrance.

"Markus…please…."Connor begged. He had tears forming in his eyes. Markus bent down and kissed his eyes. Then, he slowly entered Connor, and slowly went further until he had bottomed out. Connor tilted his head back and cried out as he felt Markus invade his inner walls. Markus moaned at the tightness he was feeling lightly squeezing his cock.

"God, Connor…you are so tight…fuck…" he moaned. He had one of his hands wrapped around Connor's cock. He slowly started to move in and out of him, slowly building up a rhythm. But then, he hit that sweet spot and Connor became unglued.

"Oh God Markus!" he screamed. Markus slammed into that sweet spot harder and faster.

"Connor…my sweet Sun…I love you.." he said. He gently kissed him.

"What would I give just to be with like this forever with you? To hold you like this in my arms forever?" he asked as he started kissing Connor's neck. Connor felt heat boiling under his navel. He was about to cum soon. He needed Markus to let go of his cock.

"Markus….let…me…." he begged, knowing that Markus would drag this out as long as he could. Markus pounded into Connor, the bed rocking back and forth, and pants and moans from both of them were heard throughout the room. Connor cried out and moaned deeply as he felt himself close. Markus groaned. He was coming close too and was about to explode.

"Markus….please….let ahh….me….oh my God…I..can't….take much….oh God…ahhhh more…" Connor pleaded and moaned at the same time. His legs started to shake under Markus. Markus stroked Connor a few times.

"Markus!" Connor cried out.

"Do…it…cum…scream my name when you do," Markus told him. His own thrusts were becoming erratic and his own body started to twitch.

"MARKUS!" Connor screamed. He let go and his semen exploded on both their stomachs and chests. It was enough for Markus to go over the edge.

"CONNOR!" he cried out as he came inside of Connor. He let out another groan as he buried his face in Connor's chest. He rode out his orgasm a few times while Connor twitched and his legs shook. They evenly slowed down to a stop and Markus collapsed on top of him. They laid there for a few minutes, basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. It was getting late. Markus was still buried inside of Connor. Connor stroked his back.

"Well, that killed whatever stress I was feeling," he joked. Markus chuckled at that. He lifted his head.

"I bet you're tired now," he said.

"Spent, drained, wore out," Connor went on. His battery was at almost thirty percent. He needed to hook up his charger. By the looks of it, Markus needed to be charged too. His battery runs out quicker than Connor's, being he was an older model.

"How about we hook up to our chargers and go to sleep," he suggested. Markus nodded. He sat up and frowned at the mess they made.

"Maybe first, we clean up," he suggested. He got up. Connor looked down and saw the mess Markus was referring too.

"Oops, sorry," he said.

"I swear you are the only android I know that can shoot out so much cum," Markus joked as he grabbed Connor and picked him up. They went to the bathroom. Markus turned on the shower.

"Yeah, well, you make me shoot it out," Connor mock protested. "It's your fault." Markus mockingly widened his eyes and placed his hand on his chest.

"Why, sweet little old me? There is no way," he jokingly said. They both giggled at that and jumped into the shower.

After they cleaned themselves up, they changed the sheets on the bed. They changed into their sleepwear, pajama bottoms and Connor wore a T shirt, and Markus wore a tank top, and they both climbed into bed. Beau and Autumn had sneaked back into the room and Autumn curled up on Markus' lap, and Beau was at Connor's feet. Both pets had grown so much since Markus and Connor rescued from the pound. Connor reached over and scratched Autumn's head. He had laid his head on Markus' chest and Markus had wrapped his arm around him. They had a comforter covering their bodies and Markus on voice command, turned the lights off.

"Love you," Connor said.

"Love you too," Markus said as he kissed Connor on top of his head. Little moments like this meant so much to Connor. In his life as a cop in one of the most grittiest, dangerous, and the most unpredictable city in the world, there was so much chaos and stress. At least he had a calming, relaxing home life to come home to. He swore that no matter what President Borden, or Senator Douglas, or what anyone else says, it will protect it with everything he's got, even if it would cost him his life.


	29. Chapter 29

RK1K Hope Chapter Twenty Nine:

Chapter Twenty Nine:

Nines and Gavin stood outside of the Stars and Skies Night Club. Both of them were sure that the person that they saw that night, was none other than the murderer that had been killing android human couples. To Nines, it was tragic. It seemed to him that no matter what progress was made for android rights, there will always be more and more hate crimes and more and more of his people being murdered, all because they were androids and that all his people want to do is to live with humans side by side, and live in peace. To him, he guessed that didn't matter because no matter what kind of person you were, whether or not you were a good person, or bad, black or white, gay or straight, man or woman, android or human, there will always be someone or some group out there, wanting to kill or plot against someone because they were different from them. He had learned that from being a cop, being a detective, from working with Detective Reed, to falling in love with Gavin, to working with Hank, Tina, and the others, as well as Connor.

He glanced at Gavin, the brown haired blue eyed man that had once hated androids, and that he swore one day that he would be Nines' worst enemy, who took every chance to make Connor's life a living hell, to change into an android supporter and had become Nines' lover. Gavin also stood up for Connor now, only because Nines had nagged him, and plus there was that one time where Connor saved Gavin's life. It was both Connor and Gavin, both as well as the guidance as one Lieutenant Hank Anderson, he deviated. He broke through the red firewall when he saw Gavin taking a bullet for him. Gavin and Nines' relationship has been a difficult one. Gavin lived a lonely life, addicted to his own vices of cigarettes, coffee, and just like other police officers, alcohol. Nines discovered that with Hank, as well as Gavin, and the rest of the police department, drink alcohol, to help cope with their everyday lives of being police officers. Androids themselves have their own version of alcohol, with thorium beer and wine. Being a police officer was no easy task, human or android.

He sighed. All he wanted to do was get this case done, catch the murderer, and go back home and be with Gavin. When he and Gavin were at work, they were partners, they bicker, they say smart ass things to one another, but they also had a chemistry that worked well with each other. Plus, a lot of people at the station were surprised that there was someone there that can tolerate Gavin' bullshit, as well as don't take his bullshit either. But in the end, everyone agreed that them becoming partners was the best thing that had ever happened, and them becoming lovers was also the real best thing.

Gavin stood next to him, smoking a cigarette. Nines never liked that bad habit of Gavin's, smoking. He understood that Gavin needed some stress relief, but he had also understood the dangers of smoking. But he made a decision long ago to not nag at Gavin, not like Connor nags at Hank about his drinking and his choice of foods to eat.

Gavin blew out smoke from his mouth.

"So, you think he would come back, I doubt that he will, him probably figuring out that cops were here, stalking him out," Gavin stated. Nines went through the information they already have got.

Just then, Gavin threw down his cigarette and used his foot to stomp it out.

"I don't believe this, is that Senator Douglas?" he asked. Nines looked. The older, salt and peppered haired tall lanky human man stood there, and next to him was….the human suspect. Nines and Gavin looked at each other.

"Time to take him out," he said. Nines stared at the senator. It bothered him that he was there. Was he behind the killings? It was a well known fact that he was a bigot to androids. Will he be willing to kill just to feed his anger and hatred? Thinking about it now, he was starting to think about the Prop 68 and why it targeted police officers? Is he trying to police the police? He can't help that there was a connection between the two issues.

Gavin and Nines walked up to the club doors. Just then, they saw a familiar face. It was Captain Allen, and with him was…..Cassie, the android that was in his office. Gavin and Nines looked at each other. Captain Allen had his arm around her and she was smiling and blushing at him. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Aw," Nines said. Gavin stared at him.

"Well….well….looks like I am not the only police officer on the force that is in love with an android," Gavin said. Just then, Captain Allen gasped as he saw Nines and Gavin. Cassie's eyes followed to what he was looking at. Gavin and Nines walked up to him.

"Well, Captain, fancy seeing you here," Gavin teased. Captain Allen rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah sure, um…what are you doing here Detective Reed?" he asked. Cassie stood next to him, with her arm around his waist and she was leaning on his shoulder.

"Investigating, remember that Steven Meyers guy we asked about, he was last seen here in this nightclub, we think that he may come back, if our theory is correct, he may be using this club as a place to stalk his victims," Nines answered.

"All our victims had a card with Stars and Skies club logo on it, it is the only connection," Gavin explained. He crossed his arms.

"So, have you seen him yet?" Captain Allen asked. Just then, Cassie shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Captain Allen asked. She pointed at the group of people entering the club.

"There he is!" she exclaimed. Sure enough, there was Meyers.

"Jesus, he looks like shit," Captain Allen commented.

"Captain Allen, would you like to assistance us?" Nines asked. Gavin looked at him.

"This is your case, I shouldn't get involved," Captain Allen answered.

"Are you sure? You can be our backup?" Gavin offered.

"I want to," Cassie answered. Everyone looked at him.

"I had been a military android as well as a police android, I have helped victims of crime in the best way possible, as well as assist police officers, I am a fighter, as well as the one that rescues people when they needed help," she started to say. She looked at Captain Allen in the eyes.

"This man is killing my kind, as well as humans and I cannot just stand by and watch it happen," she stated. Then, she smiled at Gavin and Nines.

"Besides I can't let all the boys have fun," she joked with a wink.

Just then, they noticed a human man walk out of the club. He was holding hands with what looked like a AP700 model, a female android with long light pink hair. They were both happy and the man seemed to be a little drunk.

"Come on, baby, we got to get you home, I cannot believe you drank all that beer!" the female android joked as she dragged the human away.

"Someone had a good time," Nines commented. They saw the man pat the android's butt.

"Oh it is about to get even more good," Captain Allen joked. Gavin grabbed Nines' arm.

"Look," he said. Just then, they saw Meyers and Senator Douglas walk out of the club, following the couple. They saw Meyers weld a hammer.

"Oh shit!" Gavin said as he took off running, Nines, Captain Allen, and Sergeant Davis went after them.


End file.
